The Gang Today
by Leah1968
Summary: Fanfiction of what the gang are all up to in 2009.
1. Chapter 1

-1 Saved By The Bell Fan Fiction.

_Disclaimer :- I do not own any of the Saved By The Bell characters from the series, they belong to the producers/writers/NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with these people/companies. This is purely fan fiction written by a fan of the show for fans._

A couple of years ago I wrote a short Fanfic that reunited Jessie and Slater, this is a kind of a follow on from that but involving all of the gang and what they are up to now.

The Gang Today

Chapter One

Redundancy For Zack.

The words were still swirling around in his head,_ economic downturn, bank merging, your services no longer required._ For twelve years Zack Morris had worked for the same bank, having transferred to a branch back in Pallasades when Kelly had graduated UCLA medical school. The past five years he had been Assistant Manager at the branch, but not anymore it was all over. And it had all been so sudden.

Because the bank was giving a generous redundancy pay off, there had been no notice period. It had been a simply a case of packing up his desk and leaving. A few staff would remain for a further two weeks until the bank merged in with one of the larger branches.

Of those clearing out their desks that day, it had taken Zack the longest to clear his. He had really kept some junk in his desk over the years, a lot of junk and a lot of sentimental stuff too, like receipts from presents he had bought Kelly and their two kids over the years. The last three things to go in the box had all been pictures from his desk, Kelly at her medical school graduation, he and Kelly's wedding photo from fifteen years before and a recent one of him and Kelly with Sophie and Eric. Sophie was twelve now and Eric ten. Their friends had always told them they would have beautiful children and they were right.

Zack always hoped his kids were proud when they were asked what their parents did. He always imagined them saying with pride _'__My Mum__'__s a doctor, she specialises in family medicine and my Dad__'__s a bank manager__'__._ He always purposefully left out the assistant part in his fantasy. It was all going to change now anyway, excellent references meant nothing when you didn't know what you were going to do next or where your next pay check was coming from. It wasn't that they were going to be hard up or anything, but they would have to cut back on certain luxuries only families on a generous double income like theirs had been could afford. Well at least until he found another job anyway and who knew how long that would take given the current recession. He had never done anything but banking, he wasn't qualified in anything else and it was banking jobs that were among the worst hit at the moment.

It had been three hours since he had left the bank. He was sat at home now staring at the box from his desk on top of the lounge table. He hadn't told Kelly yet or his parents. Just the other day he and Kelly had been talking about the recession and he had told her he was quite confident his job was safe. He was going to look very silly now. And then of course he knew exactly what his parents would say, he should have done something safe with his career, medicine, law, teaching, any of the safe professions.

What Zack wasn't expecting was Kelly to come home from her surgery at lunchtime. She usually met up for lunch with Jessie or another friend.

'Hi, I didn't expect you to come home, no lunch out today?'

'No, Jessie cancelled, so I decided to come home and relax for an hour instead before I start my home visits this afternoon', it was only when she sat down next to Zack on the sofa she noticed the box on the table.

'What is going on anyway Zack? Your not usually home at this hour'.

'I've been made redundant……..', so proceeded to tell his wife the story of what had happened when he got to work that morning.

'Zack, relax. We are going to be fine, you know that. Take some time out, figure out what you want to do now.'

'What about money Kelly?'

'Zack, when have we ever been short of money?'

'Nineteen ninety four through seven.'

'I meant after you graduated. Zack you started at the bank and worked all hours to support me and the kids while I was still in medical school. We struggled then, we won't struggle now. Treat yourself with some of your redundancy money too. It's my turn to take care of us financially for a while.'

Before Zack could argue, Kelly silenced him with a kiss, then they stood and clung to each other, like so many times before over the years through the ups and downs. There was no need for words, they were as much in love as they ever were, probably more.

'Zack I really got to go, old Mrs Simpson will be calling, wondering where I've got to.'

'Okay, I'll see you tonight.'

'It's late surgery tonight, I won't be home until ten. Please make sure Ben and Sophie are in bed when I get home.'

'Ben won't be a problem, he still goes to bed when he is told. But you know what Sophie has been like lately.'

'Bribe her, I want to spend some time alone with you when I get home tonight. I can catch up with them tomorrow as its my half day. Sophie has become a real rebel since she went to junior high.'

After Kelly left, Zack couldn't help thinking back to his own school days, especially when he was at Bayside High and of his old friend Screech who was now the vice principal there. Of course Screech was no longer known as Screech to anyone but his oldest friends, he was Sam Powers, Vice Principal Sam Powers. When they had all finally managed to get together a couple of years ago, Screech had asked them to call him Sam like everyone else, but they just couldn't get used to it. In the end he had made an exception for his oldest friends and now still allowed them to call him by his old nickname.

It was thinking about Bayside that Zack had the idea to go over and visit Screech at the school. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of months. It was hard for the gang to get together much these days, they all led such busy, hectic lives. Then Zack corrected himself, career wise his life was no longer busy, his diary was completely vacant in that respect. He and Kelly lived so close to Bayside too, he didn't even need to drive over, he could walk it in ten minutes.

The Vice Principals office was still in the same place it had always been, but Screech wasn't there. It was Mrs Smith, who had only been a young fresh out of college teacher herself when Zack was a freshman.

'You ever heard of knocking Zack Morris?', she glanced up at him, she would know his face anywhere. She had spent four years chasing him up for his homework.

'Sorry. I was looking for Mr Powers. He said I could visit anytime and I didn't need to knock on his door.'

'Well, this isn't Mr Powers office anymore, its mine. Mr Powers go promoted two weeks ago. He is the school Principal now.'

'Thanks Mrs Smith, I'll go and find him now.'

_At least something is going right for somebody_, Zack thought to himself as he reached the Principal's office door and gave a quick knock for old times sake, then he walked straight in.

'Zack.'

'It's strange to see you behind that desk and not Mr Belding.'

'He is enjoying early retirement too much, so he tells me anyway. He still pops in from time to time though.'

'So congratulations on the promotion. What happened to the other Principal and why didn't you tell us?'.

'I wanted to invite you all over to dinner to celebrate, tell you all together, but I sort of got side tracked. Zack, your not going to believe this. I've finally met a woman, a young woman. I've been seeing her every night the past month.'

'When you say young woman how old is she exactly?'

'She is out of college. Just. Her name is Melinda, she is twenty three and she is in her first year teaching over at Valley High. We met at an interschool meeting.'

'Wow, go Screech, I hope your going to introduce us at some point.'

'I plan too, I have a good feeling about this Zack.'

'I'm happy for you Screech, just go careful okay.'

'Of course, I know I've stuffed up too many times over the years. Anyway Zack, shouldn't you be telling some pour soul they can't have a loan or something right now?'

'Not anymore, all that's over. I've been made redundant, the recession and all that you know.'

'I'm sorry Zack.'

'Thanks but we will be okay. I got a good redundancy pay off and Kelly earns good money. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do next. Kelly is okay with me taking some time out anyway, so I get a couple of months of being a house husband while I figure out my future career.'

'You can hang out here the rest of the day if you like.'

'Thanks, but won't I distract you from your work?'

'Not at all. I worked late last night thinking I would be covering classes today for a teacher that's was off sick, but he came back this morning.'

'Oh the memories of this office. What's it like being the new Mr Belding?'

'Strange and stressful. Now I know why the guy started going bald.'

'At least that hasn't happened to you yet and you been working here years.'

'I'll let you in to a secret , I use a product that prevents hair loss and encourages re-growth if it does happen.'

Zack laughed , not sure if Screech was joking or not. Still , Zack thought, at least that was one problem he didn't have yet. Until recently he had kept his hair long just above his shoulders, but had cut it back a few months ago, decided it was time for a change. Kelly had certainly liked it anyway.

'I can't believe I've lost my job and I'm sitting here thinking about my hair.'

'Well Zack, you always were a bit vain', Screech joked 'Hey, how about becoming a hairdresser?'

'Very funny'.

Suddenly Zack was feeling so much better than he had that morning. Things weren't as bad as they had first seemed. He still had a gorgeous wife he loved dearly, their two wonderful kids, even if Sophie did drive them mad at times, his closest and oldest friends and a roof over his head in a much sought after suburb , their family home had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large lounge and conservatory and a three acre garden he and Kelly had paid someone to come and mow and look after as they didn't have the time themselves. And, besides, he was sure he would find a new direction in his career soon.

Zack made sure he was back home in time for the kids to get off their respective school buses. Sophie had a letter for him from her principal, he read it while he was making their dinner.

'Sophie, they want to see your Mum and I next week, as soon as possible. I hope your not in trouble.'

'I don't think so.'

' We will see.'

Zack couldn't think of any other reason Sophie's principal would want to see them, Kelly would be tired when she got home from her late surgery tonight, he would tell her about it in the morning. Ben went to bed at nine without any problem. He managed to get Sophie there by half past , by bribing her with a promise for money for food at _The Max_ after school with her friends the coming weekend.

The time Kelly did get home, Zack was feeling sleepy himself and Kelly looked exhausted.

'What a night. I thought I was never going to get the surgery closed', she kicked her shoes off and collapsed down next to Zack on the sofa.

'I'm glad your home now, you look so tired.'

'I am' , she yawned. Within minutes she had fallen asleep on Zack's lap just like their kids had used to when they were young.

In the end though Zack got uncomfortable himself and carried her through to the bedroom, found some of her nightwear and tucked her under the covers before climbing in to bed himself. The he smiled to himself, he had never thought he would be dressing his wife for bed, it was usually the other way round.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Saved By The Bell Fan Fiction.

_Disclaimer :- I do not own any of the Saved By The Bell characters from the series, they belong to the producers/writers/NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with these people/companies. This is purely fan fiction written by a fan of the show for fans._

A couple of years ago I wrote a short Fanfic that reunited Jessie and Slater, this is a kind of a follow on from that but involving all of the gang and what they are up to now.

The Gang Today

Chapter Two

I would like to thank my good friend Simone for sharing her experiences similar to what Jessie goes through in this fan fiction story.

Jessie's Decision

Jessie was another one still hearing words echo round in her mind , from Dr Quantocks office earlier. She just kept hearing those words over and over again._'__Your never be able to have children of your own. I__'__m afraid IVF is not even going to be an option for you Ms Spano.__'_ Dr Quantock had then gone on to explain all the reasons why, but she had never really taken much in beyond those words.

And yet until a few weeks ago Jessie had never even really thought about having children. After all she and Slater led such hectic lives, she wasn't sure how Slater felt about bringing children in to the picture and to be honest neither was she. That had of course been when she thought it was still a possibility. Now she knew she and Slater would never have children together.

It had all started last Sunday afternoon when she and Slater had been walking through the park. There had been a bunch of elementary school kids playing baseball, some of the parents watching from the sidelines.

'Do you think our kids will be good at sport?', Slater had suddenly asked as they passed them.

'I don't doubt it. It will be in their genes, but they will have brains too.'

'Are you trying to say I'm a dumb jock?'.

'Just kidding', she had joked as he chased her to the end of the path.

That had been the end of the conversation, but it had got Jessie thinking. If she and Slater were going to have a family, they needed to start thinking about it soon. And that was when she had made an appointment with Dr Quantock thinking she had better check out the state of her fertility. Well, now she knew, she had none.

Now Jessie took the rest of the day off work. She couldn't concentrate now, especially on the divorce case she was currently working on. Another celebrity couple citing differences that could not be compromised, in this case the wife wanted children, the husband didn't. She just couldn't deal with that today.

When she got home to their luxury apartment Slater had already left for a long shift at one of the gyms he co-owned with his business partner Kevin Samson. Slater wouldn't be home until midnight, that would give her plenty of time. A few days ago, in a passing conversation she had promised Slater a future together they couldn't have, so now there was only one thing for it, she had to leave. Let Slater meet someone he could have a family with.

As she packed her things in their home where they had lived since moving back from London eighteen months ago, tears streamed down her face. She and Slater had been so happy here and maybe they still could have been, if she hadn't had the stupid idea to go for a walk through the park last Sunday afternoon. She couldn't live a lie to Slater and she didn't want him to miss out on having kids just because of her. She was leaving him because she loved him

The practical headed Jessie had already booked herself a suite in one of the luxury hotels near her office, on an indefinate basis. All the work she was taking with her from her home here she had just got loaded up in to her car and finally she hauled her last case out to it.

This was the happiest she had ever been in her life, in the two years since she and Slater had met again and got back together, but it was over now. She would always love him and that was why she had to leave.

The note she left was simple

_Slater. _

_I love you, but that is why I have to leave. There is no going back this time. It's not you, its me, its all for the best._

_Jessie_

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she placed the note on what was their kitchen table, then she took her engagement ring off and placed it on top of the note. Then taking one last look around Jessie left her apartment keys on the table with the note and ring and got in her car and left.

Once checked in to her hotel suite, Jessie got on with some other work aside from the celebrity couples divorce case. In fact with regards to that case, if it weren't for the fact the husband had asked for her especially, she would have tried to get one of the other divorce lawyers she worked with to take it on.

The hotel suite was spacious and comfortable, but she hadn't slept alone in a king size bed for two years. She had forgotten so quickly what it was like not having anyone to cuddle up to, talk to, make love with. Still, she was going to have to get used to it, nobody would ever want her now. Besides she only wanted Slater, had only ever wanted Slater and if she couldn't be with him anymore, she would rather be alone in life.

She had switched her cell off before she went to bed as she knew it would be ringing as soon as Slater found her note. Eventually in the morning though, for work reasons she had to switch her phone one. Every text message from Slater, of which there were many, she deleted without even reading, every voicemail she got from him, she deleted before he got beyond 'Hi Jessie what's'. It was the only way, it hurt too much to even listen to his voice for a few seconds.

-------------------------------------

Despite a busy night at the gym, Slater had had a sleepless night. But then it wasn't every day you came home to discover your girlfriend to which you were engaged to be married and that you loved more than anyone else in the world, had left you and without any kind of reasonable explanation.

For the first hour he had sat there in shock, he had actually planned to talk to her about finally setting a date for their wedding, instead he had ended up sat there twirling round the engagement ring he had given her in his hands, along with her house keys. She clearly meant it, it really was over.

The hour of shock had been followed by a couple of hours of tears and then he had started to tap out numerous text messages to Jessie,

_Pleas come back. I love you, we can work it out._

_Is there someone else? I just want to know._

_I still want to marry you._

_Please, just let me know you are okay._

_Can't we at least talk about this?_

Then he had moved on to leaving numerous voicemails, finishing with 'Jessie, I love you, if there isn't anyone else, then please call me'.

Now he knew what if felt like to feel numb. This had become the worst night of his life since he had got home. Work had been good , Kevin had told him it was a good time for the fitness industry, despite the recession, profits from all their gyms were up. That was when he had decided the time had finally come to get Jessie to agree on a date for their wedding, it would have been the perfect end to a perfect day.

Slater took the next day off work and finally got a few hours sleep in the morning. Then it was time to make that phone call. He was surprised someone picked up the landline at eleven in the morning.

'Zack, you busy?'.

'Not for the next few months……………', Zack yet again relayed the story of his redundancy.

'I'm sorry Zack, but something awful has happened. Jessie has left me.'

'You haven't had a repeat of one of your mammoth high school style rows?'.

'I almost wish we had. At least we nearly always got back together. She isn't coming back this time that's for sure. Can you come over?'.

'Sure, I'm free until four, then I have to meet Kelly at Sophie's school. I think our eldest child has been getting in to mischief. See you shortly.'

When Zack arrived at Slater's he noticed his hand.

'Slater, someone really has to tell you this, ladies diamond rings, they really don't suit you at all.'

'It's Jessie's engagement ring, I was playing round with it and now its stuck okay. I need you to help me get it off.'

After a few minutes of running his hand under the sink and applying some butter, between them they managed to get the ring back over the top half of Slater's index finger where it got stuck. Slater put it back down on the side with what were Jessie's house keys.

'She really has gone hasn't she?', Zack noticed there was no longer a presence of anything Jessie.

'She sure has. I came home last night wanting to set a date for the wedding and then I found this note, her house keys and ring with them.'.

'Slater, it's a shame you don't drink because I really think you could do with a brandy or something right now.'

'Coffee will have to do. You want some?'

'Yes, but I'll make it, you sit down. By the way there is some good news. Screech got promoted to Principal at Bayside.'.

'Screech, the new Mr Belding. Well I never. I'm pleased for him. We should do something for him.'

'Someone already is, in another sense. He is dating a twenty three year old teacher named Melinda. He showed me a picture of her, she looks normal.'

'I'm pleased things are going well for him, even if my own life came crashing around down on me last night.'.

'I know its no consolation, but remember, you've still get us, your oldest friends. And I'm sure we will find out what's going on with Jessie eventually. It's not the first time she has done a disappearing act after all.'

'What do you mean?'

'When we were in eighth grade, she ran away from home for two days. Her parents told her they were separating and she didn't' know what to do. She came home when she got cold and hungry on the second day.'

'I don't see how what she done when she was fourteen has anything to do with the way she has left me now.'

'I do. It's the way Jessie has always been. Something happens she can't cope with and she does a runner, thinks she is better off alone.'

'I know that about Jessie. But that's the thing, as far as I know nothing happened she couldn't cope with. She always used to tell me about stuff that was going on, especially when she got stressed from work.'

'Okay, but I will say this. I've known Jessie for more than thirty years, we were in kindergarten together and I'm still saying something is going on, something she doesn't feel she can't talk to anyone about, even you.'

'So what do you think I should do?'

'Nothing for now. Give her a few days, then try and talk to her. Jessie loves you so much, I just know there isn't anyone else.'

'I hope your right.'

'Come one, lets make the most of this free day. Fancy a game of squash or something.'

'Sure , lets hit the gym.'


	3. Chapter 3

-1 _Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from Saved By The Bell. They all belong to the original producers/writers/NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with these people or companies. This is just fan fiction written by a fan for the fans._

The Gang Today

Chapter Three

Screech and Melinda

'I can't wait for you to meet my oldest friends Melinda, but there is something you need to know. Promise you won't laugh.'

'Okay.'

'They still call me by my old high school nickname, Screech.'

'At your age?'

'I know. Please don't tell anyone. I was Screech to them forever, they tried calling me Sam like everyone else, but they couldn't get used to it, so I made an exception just for the five of them.'

'Anything else I should know?'

'Well yes actually. Zack lost his job last month and Jessie left Slater and nobody has heard from Jessie since. Lisa lives in New York as you know, so you won't get to meet her tonight, though she is out here in LA quite often. Your meet Zack and Kelly and Slater tonight though.'

'I can't wait, I've heard so much about you all and your days at Bayside High. My private high school back in Chicago sounds so boring compared. It was a boarding school and they were just so strict.'

'Your have to tell me more about it sometime.'

'It's not half as interesting as your stories from Bayside.'

'Well I have spent most of my life now, but you can't knock a job you love.'

'And you keep in touch with your retired principal too.'

'Mr Belding and I became great friends when I first started working for him part time as an undergraduate. I was his admin assistant and like you as soon as I graduated, I got my qualified teacher status and started teaching chemistry and physics. As you know, I did a combined degree in both.'

'So talented. I don't know why you were still single when we met, though lucky for me that you was.'

'I was a little off the wall when I was younger. You know , strange science experiments and all that. It didn't exactly appeal to the girls I met in high school or college. I'm so glad I met you though, but wouldn't you rather be with someone your own age?'

'Your only eleven years older than me Sam, its not a lot really. And anyway you should meet some of the guys my age, so immature. Sam, it's you I want to be with.'

'Thanks Melinda. I guess its time for you to meet Zack and Kelly and Slater.'

'Won't Zack and Kelly's kids be there too?'

'No. Sophie has gone away on a school weekend academic camp and Ben is spending the weekend with Kelly's parents. Your get to meet them soon though. They are great kids and destined of course to one day go to Bayside.'

Zack and Kelly had invited Melinda and Screech over for dinner when they had discovered they would have a child free weekend and they had invited Slater too. He needed cheering up and they were all dying to meet Melinda.

Kelly left Zack to finish up in the kitchen and went to open the door to Slater.

'Good to see you Slater, come on in. You still not heard from Jessie then?'

'No, I think she changed her number. You?'

'No, but I think Zack is right. I think we should leave her alone for a while.'

Screech and Melinda turned up just a few minutes later.

'Hi, I'm Kelly, you must be Melinda, its great to finally meet you, come on in.'

Having finished up in the kitchen, Zack introduced himself to Melinda and then went over to the drinks cabinet. He immediately poured Slater his usual sparkling grape juice.

'Now for those of us that do indulge. What would you like to drink Melinda?'

'Vodka and Tonic please.'

'Me too', added Kelly.

'How about you Screech? You still drinking that strange cocktail thing that takes a good ten minutes to make. What is it called again?'

'It doesn't matter, I don't drink it anymore. Whisky and coke please.'

Zack gave Screech his drink and poured the same for himself.

After a three course dinner accompanied by lots of wine, they sat down with some strong coffee in Zack and Kelly's lounge.

Screech was pleased they seemed to like Melinda and they did their best to include her, asking her about her own high school and college days when they started talking about theirs. Slater hadn't really said much all evening , but that was understandable. Despite what Zack and Kelly thought, Screech had decided Jessie was a hard hearted bitch after all and he was never going to forgive her for leaving Slater.

Walking home, Screech told Melinda a little more of Jessie and Slater's history.

'Wow, that's so romantic, he went all the way to London to get her back.'

'That was the start of it all. Don't tell Slater you described him as romantic though, he would be most upset, you know macho image and all that. It comes from being a big news high school and college jock.'

'I was never much in to sports at school. Glee club was more my thing.'

'They would only let me be the mascot for sports teams. It was fun, but wait until I tell you about what we did at Glee club once, all by Zack's encouragement of course.'

Screech then told Melinda the whole story of when they had fooled Mr Belding with a tape of a professional choir.

'I often wonder now if any of the kids have ever pulled or try to pull similar scams on me. What they don't know is, that mostly thanks to Zack Morris, I know nearly every trick and scheme in the book.'

'I wish I had gone to Bayside.'

'If you had though, the time you got there, we would have long left.'

'Does our age difference bother you then?'

'Not at all , even if we do have different music tapes and besides I always liked weird stuff anyway. In freshman year at college, they were always telling me to turn my music off so they could put some decent stuff on. Now they just laugh at my diverse music tastes and they have mellowed over the years.'

'Everyone's tastes change, music, food, even friends. I'm still in touch with a couple of old high school friends, but it feels like we have nothing in common except that we went to school together. I've always stayed in touch with my college friends ,so I guess that's a little different.'

'You've only been out of college a year, its been twelve for me and I'm hardly in touch with anyone I knew in college. I even lost touch with the gang for years, but I guess that's just the way life goes once you move on from school and college. I'm just glad we all found each other again a couple of years ago and that we all ended up living near each other, well, except for Lisa who spends most of her time in New York of course. For a while I thought I was the only one that ever moved back home to palisades. Jessie lived in London for a few years as well.'

'I know. You did tell me that and I know you said Jessie isn't talking to any of you at the moment and has problems, but when she is through them, I really can't wait to meet her.'

Screech wasn't looking forward to a reunion with Jessie, but he wasn't going to tell Melinda exactly how he felt.

'It may be a while, nobody has been able to contact her and I've never seen Slater so miserable. Not since he and Jessie split up in high school anyway.'

'Enough about them, lets concentrate on you and me now', she kissed him as they reached his house.

Since they had got together she had been staying there most nights and slowly Screech's house was starting to look a lot less like a typical bachelor pad.

The following morning Screech dropped Melinda off at Valley High and then proudly parked in the principal's space at Bayside. He walked in to find a formal looking letter addressed to him under the door.

It was a resignation letter from his administrative assistant Linda Medcalf, she had left with immediate effect. She had met someone on the internet and had gone off to South Carolina to be with him.

_Just typical_, Screech thought to himself , looking at the huge pile load of admin work on what was her desk. It all needed to be done over the next few days, then he had an idea and picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Chapter Four

As usual I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of its characters or any of the original storylines from the series that are referred to. Neither am I anything to do with NBC/ Peter Engel productions. This is simply a story by a fan of the show for fans of the show.

A New Job For Zack

Zack was busy playing on Ben's play station when he got the phone call from Screech.

'Zack , I need your help and it involves paid employment, so I hope your not busy.'

'Only trying to beat my son's score on some new play station game, I can't figure out. Heck, I can't even pronounce it. Whatever happened to Space Invaders or even Sonic The Hedgehog?'

'Things move on Zack and so do people. My admin assistant fell in love and ran away to South Carolina. There is a ton of admin work to do here, I can't get it all done along with my own work. I know I could ring up for a temp, but I would rather have someone I know and trust and knows Bayside. I know the pay is rubbish and its really a job for an undergraduate , but I would rather have you doing it until you find something else. So what do you say?'

'I guess it beats sitting around here trying to do the impossible. I'll never beat Ben's score, Dad could never beat any of mine on the old atari games.'

'How soon can you get here?'

'No time like the present' , Zack switched off the play station, left a message for Kelly at the surgery and picked up his car keys.

The drive to Bayside felt surreal. The route was very similar to the one he used to take to Bayside himself when he finally got his first car, but then he did only live four blocks away from his old childhood home.

He knocked on the door of the principals office and entered to find Screech under a mountain of paperwork.

'Hi Screech, never fear, your new admin assistant is here.'

'Thank god for that. Here is your desk and here is your work', Screech dumped a huge pile of papers on Zack's desk.

'Gee, I've only been out of work a few weeks and I've already forgotten what office life was like.'

'Just remember, this isn't a bank, it's a school.'

'That, I'm grateful for.'

'I thought you always liked banking.'

'I just sort of fell in to it, the natural thing for a business and finance major to do. It paid good money. But I wouldn't say I loved it like you love teaching, to tell the truth, I don't even think I liked it at times, it was just what I did to bring the dollars home. Anyway, I guess I should get on with this lot. You get a lot of letters from disgruntled parents.'

'Yes they don't seem to like the fact that this school holds the tradition of putting kids in detention when they have done wrong.'

'Ha, I practically lived in detention.'

'We have a few kids here just the way you were, the difference is your parents never objected to you being in detention.'

'That's right. They expected me to be in detention.'

'I guess parents are different today.'

'Hey, I'm a parent remember. And Sophie has been in constant detention since she started at junior high, I don't object. She gets what she deserves.'

'Yes well, like Father, like Daughter', Screech joked as they both got down to their paperwork.

Zack had only been working for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door and a student walked straight in. Zack did a double take, there was something vaguely familiar about him, the eyes and the dark hair. Screech seemed to know his student well.

'Hi there Martin. What can I do for you?'

'It's about my Dad's sixtieth birthday. It's in a few weeks time, I want to have it on a Saturday here at Bayside if your let me and Mum do it. I also want to invite you and all your friends that used to go here.'

Zack glanced up from his papers again.

'Screech has going to students parents, especially students with obviously older parents parties become the pinnacle of your social calendar?'.

'Of course not, but Zack, meet Martin, Martin Belding, he is a junior here.'

'Your Mr Belding's son?', Zack glanced at the boy again and now realised who the familiar dark hair and eyes resembled.

'That's right, sixteen years ago I was born here in this very school and during an earthquake.'

'I know, I was there, stuck in the lift with your Mum and another old classmate Tori.'

'You must be Zack. My parents have told me about the earthquake on my birthday time and time again.'

'That's me.'

'My Dad has told me so much about you.'

'I bet he has', Zack smiled to himself , thinking of his high school escapades that used to land him in the Principals office . 'And we would love to come to the party which of course will be held here at Bayside.'

'Bring your children as well, we thought we would start it at three in the afternoon to go on until late. Is that okay Mr Powers?'

'Of course, anything for my old chief, I will help you and Mrs Belding organise it.'

'That's what I was counting on.'

Zack and Screech were in school long after all the students had gone home. Zack left when it was time to pick Ben up from junior orchestra and Sophie from cheerleading practice.

'Don't worry Zack, we won't be working late every night, it is just there was a lot of backlog today what with the old assistant walking out. There must have been a weeks work she hadn't bothered with piled up there. Don't forget to tell Kelly about Mr Belding's party.'

By the time Zack got home with Sophie and Ben, Kelly was already home, sat at her computer.

'Hi guys. Sophie, I got another phone call from your principal today. In the meantime I think you had better go to your room and think about what you have done and the trouble you are in. And Ben, its late for you too, I think its time you went to bed too or you won't want to get up for school in the morning. How was orchestra practice by the way?'

'Great I 'm going to take my violin when I sleep over at Micheal's after school tomorrow, so we can practice some more. We've both got solo's in the concert.'

Once the kids were in bed, Kelly filled Zack in on the latest with Sophie.

'I thought I had best not disturb you, your first day on the job and everything.'

'Okay, what has she done this time?'

'You already know the nuisance she made of herself at the academic camp she was specially chosen for. This week at school she disrupted mid terms, not just in one subject, all of them. She finished all her papers ages before anyone else and instead of sitting there quietly, listen to this, at the end of English she was listening to her ipod and started singing along loudly, at the end of her Maths mid term she started playing on her DS at full volume and at the end of her Chemistry paper , after yet another telling off she told the teacher it was all her fault for making the test too easy and a fourth grader could do it. But you see, Sophie was right about finding the tests easy. She aced all her mid terms, she's top of her class. She scored way above the rest of the grade sevens. I don't know why she is turning in to such a rebel, she was such a sweet little girl.'

'Face it Kelly, she's growing up. She will be a teenager next year.'

'Cheer me up why don't you?'

'Did you manage to arrange a meeting with Mrs Agnes at her school?'

'Yes, Monday. I hope that's okay with you. I want to get this sorted as soon as we can. Still at least Ben isn't giving us any trouble, yet. How was your first day on the job anyway?'

'Good, it felt odd being back at the old place. I met Mr Belding's son Martin, which reminds me we are all invited to his sixtieth birthday in a few weeks time. It's a Saturday and its going to be held at Bayside, Screech is helping Martin and Mrs Belding organise it. The kids can come too, its starting at three and going to go on until late.'

'Sounds great.'

'Martin said to invite the whole gang. It's going to be a big surprise for Mr Belding'.

'I think we may have a problem with Jessie attending. I'm getting really worried about her now. I know you said to give her time , well we have. I feel its time to do something. I will have to try and get over to her office one day next week.'

'Knowing Jessie, I wouldn't be surprised if she had ran off back to England or got a transfer to Australia or something. I'm getting worried too Kelly. She is my oldest friend, you think she would at least be able to talk to us whatever's going on.'

'I can't do anything the next couple of days as I'm covering Jennifer's on call as she is taking her partner away for their anniversary. We have to get to her soon though.'


	5. Chapter 5

-1 Chapter Five

Disclaimer_ I do not own saved by the bell or any of the original characters of the show. Neither do I own any of the original storylines referred to from the show. They all belong to the shows original producers/writers and NBC/Peter Engle productions. Neither am I anything to do with any of these people or companies. This is purely fan fiction written by a fan for fans._

Jessie's new life.

For the first time since she had left Slater things were going well for Jessie. She had just been made partner in the law firm, the only person in the firm under forty ever to do so. The only downside was she hadn't had anyone to celebrate with, but she still couldn't bring herself to see her friends, it hurt too much. Besides, she doubted any of them would understand why she had done what she had. Zack and Kelly were the typical example of the American dream, well paid jobs, two good kids, nice house in the suburbs. Lisa had a life as hectic as her own with her own fashion house and was constantly travelling the world and as for Screech, well he was just happy at Bayside his home. He had no girlfriend, had never come close to marriage, as if he would understand what it was like to have your world fall apart around you. She felt terrible, but leaving Slater had all been for his own good.

Jessie was working harder than ever in all her years as a lawyer. Her diary was full, there was no time to take any days off and again work was the same best cure she had always known for everything, the same thing had got her through her first break up with Slater all those years ago in high school.

Jessie had bought herself an apartment by the beach as a present to herself when she got her partnership. Sometimes she worked late in to the early hours out on the balcony, until it got too chilly and then she just took her work back inside. And the one good thing about her apartment was there were no memories, old photo's, old high school yearbooks, she had left them all behind at what had been her and Slater's house.

It was getting close to one in the morning and Jessie was starting work on another new celebrity divorce case. She was Jessie Spano, known not just for winning, but for winning the best deals in the state for her clients. And this one was going to be tough, but she knew she could do it. She was getting heavy eyed though, it had been a long day. Then she had an idea, picked up her car keys and headed off to the all night drug store it was easy to find what she was looking for, and they sold them in larger packs now too. Caffeine pills had got her through a time when she needed to stay awake constantly in high school and they would get her through this workload she had now. She had got addicted to them as a teenager, but she was older now and knew how to take them sensibly, so she told herself anyway as she paid for them at the counter.

Back home Jessie washed two caffeine pills down straight away and got back to work as they kicked in. When she was finally finished going through the case notes her secretary had prepared for her the previous day, she felt on top of the world and started to look at the notes on another case._ I'm ready to kick some ass_, she thought to herself. Even judges were known to have been afraid of Jessica Spano when she was on top form. That morning she was in the office by seven and her days work done and more by three.

'Why don't you go home early this afternoon, paid of course?', she offered her secretary.

'Great, thanks Ms Spano, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again.'

As soon as she was gone, Jessie made a call to take on another case, a politicians wife that was desperate to have Jessie handle her case. She loved law. And as long as her mind was occupied with law, she would be just fine.

A week later Jessie was seen speaking on local TV outside the courthouse, about her success, the biggest ever divorce settlement won in such a case with high profile celebrities. The husband wouldn't need to act in movies ever again if he didn't want too. Then it was time to go home and get to work on her next case.

'Great news', her secretary told her the next day, ' Your law student coming for summer work experience is arriving tomorrow.'

'Great', Jessie was thinking about all the extra work she could take on if she was able to palm off the more basic stuff on to an eager to learn law student. After all, the same had been done to her when she was a pre-law student.

Jessie took it upon herself to meet Sally, her student at LAX in the early hours, after all she didn't sleep nights much these days. Jessie was surprised to find herself greeting a woman around her own age.

'Hi, I'm Sally Barton. I guess you were probably expecting a fresh faced twenty year old.'

Jessie wasn't sure what to say.

'Look Ms Spano, its okay, I'm a mature student. I have always admired your work and your career. I wish I had worked harder when I was younger, but I am hoping to make up for it now.'

'Sally, I think we are going to get along just fine, let me take you to your hotel.'

'Hotel. I thought I was going to stay in the local accommodation at USC.'

'Not when you are a trainee of mine. If you want to succeed your better off in comfort and away from all those student parties that go on all the time.'

'Um Ms Spano, I'm thirty five years old, the only time I hang out with the college kids is in classes and the student union afterwards.'

'Sorry, I forgot to adapt my usual welcome speech for you.'

'It's okay, you are such an example the way you work. If only you had been my friend in high school, except I dropped out and eloped when I was sixteen. I was divorced when I was eighteen and then I did dead end jobs stacking shelves in supermarkets until I finally decided it was time to do something with my life.'

'Sally, I think you are going to be a great lawyer. And it will make a nice change mentoring someone that doesn't just want to spend half the summer partying.'

After dropping Sally off at the hotel, Jessie went back home, took some more caffeine pills and got down to some more work. The next day she decided to work from home before Sally's first day. She had to pop out for more pills. She couldn't believe she had got through them so quickly. But so what, she wasn't in high school anymore, she needed them more than she did back then, she had to keep her mind occupied with work as much as possible.

During her first week Sally was impressed how Jessie constantly worked, by the second work she had observed that Jessie over did it immensely compared to the other lawyers, even the other partners took days off and the odd break sometimes. Jessie never did. Sally presumed when Jessie did finally make it home each night she collapsed in to bed exhausted. In reality, Jessie was still working all night, most nights.

It had been four weeks since Jessie had started taking caffeine pills again, they had just the same kick as they had nearly twenty years before. She thought they were starting to get suspicious at the drug store though, so she had started to stock up from different stores. Not that she understood what all the fuss was about , when LA itself had a real drugs problem, including little kids getting addicted to crack by the creepy pushers getting them addicted. Why should they care about a grown woman, hot shot lawyer taking caffeine pills. She also knew most of her colleagues took them at some time or other and a lot of them took cocaine just for fun too. That was something she had always vowed never to do and they had tried to encourage her to try it many times, especially in her early career.

After work one Friday evening she decided to invite Sally over for dinner.

'By dinner, I do mean take away of course. I don't have time to cook. To prepare dinner is to sift through the take away menu's and then dial the number to order it.'

'You live on take-aways?'

'Only when I have time to eat at all. Welcome to the life of the lawyer. You will be one soon enough.'

What Jessie didn't tell Sally, was that it was Slater that sometimes used to cook for her and when neither of them had time to cook, he still made sure she ate her take-away. She smiled at a memory from a few months back, they had almost had a huge row because he made her eat before she went to bed.

'Jessie, you haven't eaten in two days, your not going to bed without food, you look exhausted. I bet you've got no energy left.'

'Slater, I am so tired, I just want to sleep.'

'You will sleep better if you eat. I don't co-own a gym chain for nothing you know' and before she had, had a chance to protest again, he had kissed her passionately before he sat her down at their lounge table and served up the dinner he had prepared.

And when they did get to bed , she found her energy had returned.

'I like it when you have energy', Slater kissed her after they had made love for the second time before finally falling asleep.

Then tears were streaming down Jessie's cheeks.

'Sorry Sally, I was just thinking about my ex-partner. What would you like to order?'

'Let's go for Chinese, its my favourite.'

'Chinese it is', Jessie picked up the menu and ordered and it wasn't until after she had put the phone down she realised she had ordered Slater's usual too.

'Gee, I guess when you do get a chance to eat you really make up for it', observed Sally.

'Something like that. So Sally, I know your at Colombia, I always have students from my old school, but where are you from originally?'

'Louisville, Kentucky, but I been in New York since my divorce when I was eighteen. It seemed like the obvious place to go.'

'You should go to London sometime. You know I lived and worked there for a few years. In fact I am due to go over there at the end of the summer, our London office needs my help on a pop star's divorce case that's coming up. It's the week before school starts again for you. You should come with me, it will be a great experience for you, not to mention the extra credit you should get for it.'

'Thanks Jessie.'

'Your doing great so far Sally. I hope you consider me a friend outside the office too and that you will stay in touch once the summer is over.'

'Thank you. I'm the oldest person in my college class you know, well except for the retired guy who has just decided to take his law degree for fun and entertainment. I think his wife just wanted him out the house every day.'

'I can't imagine ever retiring.'

'And I doubt you will, Ms 'I never stop work', Spano, that's what your famous for and I bet that will be your epitaph.'

'My career has always come first. My last partner, he loved me for who I was, but it didn't work out. Women like me are better off alone too', Jessie was trying to convince herself as much as Sally.

As soon as Sally had gone back to her hotel, she had to get back down to work. It didn't do her any good thinking about Slater, even briefly. It was almost as bad when she thought of her close friends, she missed them so much, even though she doubted they thought much of her right now.

Sally didn't seem to notice how little she ate, but most of her Chinese take-away went in the bin, she couldn't eat a thing.

Having stayed up all night on the caffeine pills again, she left for the office at six the next morning as the notes she needed now were still at the office. She was feeling tired and faint and odd , but she had to work through it. She thought she had better not drive today though and made her way to the sidewalk instead of the underground car park of her building. And she could always pick up more caffeine pills along the way, she was sure going to need them today. She hadn't gone more than two blocks when her legs felt so weak and she felt so dizzy, she felt like she couldn't go on anymore. She was exhausted, disorientated, she hadn't eaten for days, only had caffeine to keep her going. Then before she could grab on to the post of somebody's front garden, everything went black and she collapsed.

The next thing she knew she woke up in hospital, to see an elderly lady at her bedside.

'Hey, Ms Spano, your awake. It's not everyday you have LA's most sought after divorce lawyer collapse on your front lawn. I'm glad your okay. I was just on my way out for breakfast when I found you and called nine, one, one.'

'Thank you so much.'

'That's quite alright, I'm Mrs Sims by the way and when your feeling better, come over to dinner.'

'I would like that. It's a long time since I had dinner.'

Then somebody else came in to the room.

'And that's exactly why your on an IV Ms Spano. I told you to get counselling, not an addiction to caffeine pills. We found them in your bag and your lucky not to have killed yourself the amount of caffeine that was in your blood.'

'I'm not addicted to them. I just need them to stay awake and work.'

'You don't need to work like you do, no sleep, you hardly eat, just down caffeine in one of its strongest forms.'

'How do you know so much ? You're a gynaecologist , not family medicine.'

'No Ms Spano, but I saw you come in and read your notes. I think its all related to when I told you, you wouldn't be able to have any children of your own, not even with IVF. You need a good few days rest and to get that counselling. Also I think some time off work is in order. You need to recover from all this nervous exhaustion. Taking caffeine like that can have a serious effect on the heart and cause permanent damage. Your lucky yours is still healthy.

'At least my heart functions properly, except its broken', Jessie muttered under her breath, so quietly that neither Mrs Sims or Dr Quantock could hear,

'Ms Spano I am now going to hand you back over to your doctor here, she will be along a little later.'

'I need to get going too, Ms Spano, but I'll come and see you later.'

'Thank you Mrs Sims and, thank you again for helping me.'

Jessie went back to sleep then. While she was asleep the doctor came by and took her notes and when Jessie did wake up the doctor was still there , even though her shift should have finished three hours previously.

Jessie opened her eyes and saw who was there.

'Kelly?'

'It's Dr. Morris to you and you've got some explaining to do. We've all been out of our minds with worry about you. I tried to come to your office, except you left strict instructions with reception not to let any of us in to the building. First you don't answer your calls and then you obviously changed your number completely. What did we ever do to you Jessie? What did Slater do to you?'

'Nothing. I love him, I miss him. I miss you all, but this is the way it has to be, for Slater's sake more than anyone's.

'And didn't you learn your lesson about these things twenty years ago?', Kelly held up the pills that had been found in Jessie's bag.

'I needed them so I could stay up all night and work.'

'I know you're a workaholic, but why did you need to stay up all night and work?'

'It took my mind off Slater and what I'll never have. Work has always been the best cure.'

'Well your going to have to find something else. Dr. Quantock told me she is prescribing you sick from work for three months and that includes working from home.

'She can't do that, she is only my gynaecologist .'

'She can, if she believes its related, which she obviously does. Dr Quantock knows you're my friend so when she told me you was here as a patient, I had to stay and see you. I was visiting Mrs Smith a patient of mine that just had a hip replacement after the day shift I do here each week.'

'Does Slater hate me?'

'No, he still loves you. In fact he has been working almost as much as you do. I don't think Screech is too impressed with you though. So are you ever going to give us an explanation?'

'It was all for the best, for everyone.'

'Not good enough Jessie. Nobody makes themselves and the person they love miserable for nothing, now start talking.'

'Okay, but Kelly, you've got to promise me not to tell anyone, not even Zack, especially not Zack, Slater is the first person he would tell. It's not like you guys would understand anyway.'

'Try me, I'm a doctor', Kelly smiled 'And one of your best friends of course.'

'Okay, it all started one Sunday when Slater and I went for a walk in the park and………………………………..........'.

By the time Kelly left the hospital, promising to visit Jessie the next day between surgery hours, she was crying for Jessie herself when she got in her car. And now she was going to have to lie to Zack as well. Tears were still streaming down her face when she climbed in to bed next to Zack.'

'Kelly, you okay?'

'Not really Zack, its been a terrible night at work.'

'It's okay, your home now', he pulled her close.

Zack hadn't known Kelly to be this upset or exhausted since she was in medical school and looking at the clock , he realised now, it was less than three hours before they both had to be up for work and the kids for school.


	6. Chapter 6

-1 Chapter Six

Disclaimer_ I do not own Saved By the Bell or any of the original characters or storylines from the series referred too. They all belong to the original writers and producers of the show and NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with these people or companies. This is just a story by a fan for other fans._

Slater's trip to the Indy.

Slater was slowly pulling himself back together, but it was a long process. Jessie was still at the forefront of his thoughts every day, when he let them. He had given up trying to call her at the office, her secretary had told him she would not ever take calls from him ever. The Same thing when reception told him she would not see him ever. And she had obviously long since changed her mobile number. He sent emails , but he knew they were pointless. Who knew if she even read them? It all sounded like he had done something to upset her badly, but what? As far as he had known it had all been great between them. If he had had his way they would have got married as soon as they got back together again, but Jessie was the cynical one, the divorce lawyer that wanted a longer engagement.

Slater and Kevin had gyms in twenty-eight states now, ten in Canada, Five in the UK and two in New Zealand. And this week they were opening their twenty-ninth gym in the states , in Indianapolis, Indiana. They had deliberately made it the weekend there was some racing on at the speedway and had already pre-booked their tickets.

'A bit of work , a bit of pleasure', its just what you need Slater', Kevin had told him.

Slater didn't say it, but Kevin was wrong, all he needed was to have Jessie back and then things would be fine again. Yet even Slater was starting to realise how that was looking extremely unlikely. No one had managed to contact Jessie since she had walked out on him.

At home, as he started packing for his trip to Indy, he thought about maybe putting the house on the market, but he couldn't. Not just because he needed Jessie to sign the papers, it was half hers, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave this place where he had once been so happy, not quite yet anyway. Maybe later he could rent it out and find a small apartment for himself. Except for her absence and her clothes, the house still looked the same as it had before Jessie had left. There were photo's of them everywhere still and he couldn't help picking the most recent one up.

'Where are you darling? Please come home' and then he went back to his packing to take his mind off it all again and at least he had Indy to look forward too.

Later on Slater met up with Kevin at the airport.

'I bet there is some hot chicks at the speedway track, there always is.'

'Kevin, your terrible'.

'And your boring. Come on Slater, it's time to get over her and move on.'

'Kevin, I can't , its not that simple.'

'You have got it bad. I prefer lust to love myself.'

'Yeah, I was like that, when I was nineteen, but good luck to you Kevin. You think we will get a lot of people at the gym opening?'

'I hope so, we have certainly promoted it enough and we do have a reputation for being the best. Talking of which are you still up for coaching that high school wrestling team again next year?'

'Of course, they are great guys. Some of them are good enough to get wrestling scholarships in college.'

On the plane Slater thought back to his first coaching job when he was in New Zealand, after he realised he was never going to make the wrestling big leagues. At first he had been running away, needing time alone to face up to reality and he had lost touch with his closest friends in the process. However, he had enjoyed his time working in Auckland, but he had, had to leave when his work permit ran out. And then he thought about the year he had lived in London with Jessie. They said it had been the coldest British winter for thirty years, he had hated every minute of the cold. It had made Germany, where he had lived while in junior high seem like a warm place in winter. He had found he was missing California like he had never known. He had never been so happy as to when Jessie got herself a transfer back to the LA office and they had been able to move back home to palisades.

After Slater and Kevin landed in Indy, they checked in to their four star hotel downtown and then Kevin wanted to hit the bars straight away.

'Not tonight Kevin, but maybe I'll join you tomorrow after the opening and the speedway.'

'Okay, but I'm off to find some talent.'

Slater smiled after he left. He had to give Kevin his due, he didn't waste any time at all. Slater settled down on the bed, ordered some room service and watched some trashy TV, before trying his best to get a good nights sleep.

It was now the largest gym in downtown Indy and over three hundred people signed up at the opening with the special offer introductory membership on the day. Slater spent a lot of time getting people to sign up , telling them about the benefits of regular exercise and then leading them to the clubs membership team to sign on the dotted line and hand over their money.

'You are one good salesman Slater', Kevin commented later as they made their way over to the Indy speedway track. 'Did you take classes in college or something?'

'No, but my best friend in high school was Zack, you've met him. I kind of took classes in sales from him. You would not believe some of the things he roped me in to. We made quite a bit of money from some of Zack's scheme's, the trouble was we almost always got found out and had to pay the money back.'

'It looks like you had a good teacher in delivering the sales pitch though. Hey look at those two hot chicks over at that beer van. Come on.'

'You go, have them both to yourself. I'm going to watch the pre-race concert.'

'It's country and western'.

'I'll endure it', Slater headed towards where the people were starting to gather to watch the singer he had never heard of. He didn't care about the music anyway, he just wanted to blend in to the crowd and he could do that here. Well, that was what he thought, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

'Sorry'.

'That's okay.'

'I knew it, it is you. AC Slater.'

'Tori, oh my god, what are you doing here? It's been years.'

'I know my husband and I live in Indy with our three kids. I actually work here at the track, organising events, corporate affairs, everything like that. Graham's an accountant, we met at Purdue University. I didn't think country music would be your thing.'

'It isn't , but my business partner is off chasing women and I just thought I may as well come and watch before the racing starts.'

'If you want, you and your colleague can come and watch from one of the VIP boxes with us if you want.'

'That would be great , thanks.'

Later on , in the VIP box, while they were waiting for the racing to start, Slater filled everyone in on what everyone else was up too, with the exception of Jessie of course, he purposefully didn't mention her at all. And then the races began and Slater got caught up in all the excitement of the track along with everyone else. Until now , he had only ever watched the Indy races on TV, but actually being there was a totally different experience.

'I can tell its your first time here at the track. Trust me, it does get kind of boring when you have to come to every race and event, but I do love what I do. Hey look, its Graham and the kids, come over and meet them. There isn't any more racing for half an hour now.'

Tori led Slater over to them.

'Graham, Tom, Tamela and Estelle, this is Slater. We were in high school together senior year for a few months before my family moved here to the Midwest.'

'Hi everyone, its nice to meet you', Slater greeted them. It felt so strange bumping in to Tori again after all this time. He spent a few more minutes with them and then went off to get something to eat before the racing started again.

The time the racing was over for the day and Slater got back to the hotel, he hadn't heard from Kevin and he doubted he would see him again until the plane in the morning. He had last seen him with two long blonde haired women under his arms. It had been a good weekend after all and nice to meet Tori again and her family. But in the morning he was going back home to his now lonely house. He really should think about renting him out, it probably wasn't doing him any good staying there, as hard as he knew he was going to find it to leave.

Slater woke to a text message from Kevin, saying he wouldn't be catching the morning flight with him as he had met someone at the speedway and was going to stay in Indy an extra night with them. Ten years ago, Slater would have been out there with Kevin doing the same thing, looking for talent and usually finding some. But he had done his fooling around. And even though there was no Jessie at home anymore, he just couldn't' be bothered with it all.

When Slater landed back at LAX, he was surprised to see Lisa in the arrivals lounge at the next baggage reclaim down. He picked up his bag and went over to her.

'Hey Lisa, I didn't know you were paying sunny LA a visit.'

'I've got a big gig out here, designing some costumes for a movie that's about to go in to production in a few months. ', Lisa lied to Slater.

Well it was sort of true, Lisa reasoned with herself, she had designed costumes for a movie out here, almost a year ago and that movie was currently being filmed.

But Lisa couldn't break the promise she had made to Jessie after she got a phone call from her, only made by lots of badgering by Kelly who had found her at the hospital Lisa presumed. Lisa thought Jessie was wrong, cutting Slater out of her life like she had, but she couldn't break her promise to Jessie.

Jessie was coming out of hospital in a few days and Lisa was coming out to visit and be with her. The doctors had told Jessie to make time for friends while she was off from work and Lisa was going to make sure Jessie followed doctors orders and did spend a lot of time resting and relaxing, whether she liked it or not. She certainly planned to make Jessie rediscover the mall as well as taking her to Rodeo drive where she could show off her new designs that were in all the boutiques there. She was even planning on designing a new original dress for Jessie. Jessie always wore such plain typical lawyer outfits, even at formal events.

'Where have you been anyway Slater?', Lisa asked him.

'Indy, to see the races , oh and to open another gym of course.'

'That's fantastic. I'm a member of your Manhattan gym you know.'

'I should hope you are Lisa. I wouldn't expect anything less. I had better get going, I need to check up on the airport gym while I'm here. The manager is away this week. We must catch up while you're here. I doubt you will see Jessie though. Nobody has been able to get hold of her since she left me nearly three months ago.'

'I haven't heard from Jessie in ages either', Lisa lied as she made her way out of the airport, planning to stop by and visit Jessie at the hospital on her way to her LA home, that her staff looked after when she was in New York.


	7. Chapter 7

-1_ Disclaimer As usual I do not own any of the original characters or storylines referred to from the original series. They all belong to NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with the above organisations. This is simply a story by a fan for the fans._

Chapter Seven.

'Jessie, Zack and Kelly have invited me over for dinner with Slater, Screech and Melinda, Slater saw me at the airport', Lisa told her as she was settling in to on of Lisa's five spare bedrooms in her LA home. Lisa had insisted Jessie not go back to her apartment alone and that she stay at Lisa's while she was in town.

'Don't make an excuse. You and Kelly can still make out you haven't heard from me. I think you should go. Don't miss out on seeing your friends just because of me. They don't see enough of you as it is.'

'They are your friends too Jessie, or have you forgotten that?'

'I can't see them. They need to be there for Slater until he meets someone else. Besides Melinda's not my friend, I've never even met her. And from what Kelly has told me, Screech hates my guts right now. Please go to dinner with them. Don't worry about me, I will be okay, I'm not going to have a relapse or anything.'

'Okay, but I won't stay too long. I'll use work as an excuse. It is partly true, I am going to work on some new designs while I'm here.'

The evening of the dinner party Lisa met Kelly from the surgery. Most evenings lately Kelly had been popping over to Lisa's after surgery helping her keep Jessie company too.

'So do you think Zack suspects anything about this so called working late?'

'Well he hasn't said anything. He is used to me working late sometimes. But I also told him I'm covering Dr Cornwell . I told him she was on vacation at the moment, so I'm seeing her patients too as the locum wasn't available.'

'Good work Kelly, but it can't go on like this forever. Do you think Jessie is really going to be okay?'

'I hope so , its just a shame the one person who could have helped her through this whole thing, she won't even talk to.'

'I know, Slater was always the one that made her see sense in the end. Anyway I can't believe Screech finally has a girlfriend.'

'Melinda's great, she is a teacher at Valley High. She moved in with Screech last week. I know its amazing, he has finally managed to hold on to someone after all these years.'

It was after nine when they arrived, by which time Zack had put Ben to bed and was letting Sophie help him prepare the finishing touches to their dinner and Slater was trying to talk Screech and Melinda in to taking out a joint membership at the Pallisades gym

'Hi, sorry we are late. Lisa was waiting for me and why does the last patient of the day always take the longest?'

'It's okay, Sophie and I have dinner under control, everyone take your seats please.'

'Thanks for letting me stay up and eat with you Dad.'

'That's okay, thanks for helping with dinner and just don't tell your brother okay.'

Sophie was under strict instructions not to mention Jessie, but she missed her. And Slater looked so miserable without her. She had always liked it when her parents oldest friends came over, but it wasn't the same without Jessie. Jessie always treated her like a grown up and they had always spent hours discussing books. Jessie had recommended some really good ones to her that she would have never thought of reading otherwise.

'So Lisa, you not got a boyfriend now?', Sophie asked. It was the first time ever Lisa had showed up without a date.

'I am seeing someone back in New York, but its nothing serious.'

'That's what you always say.'

'Because its true Sophie, they all start to bore me before I have a chance to think about staying with them long term. So, there any cute guys at junior high these days?'

'No, but there are a lot at Bayside High. I take freshman English and science classes there now.'

'Yes and they are all too old for you', Zack gave his almost teenage daughter a stern look.

'It's a good job your Father's there to keep an eye on you', Kelly smiled as she topped up everyone's wine.

'Lisa, I love your designs. As a humble teacher I haven't got any exclusives but I always shop in the Turtle collections in the department stores.'

'Thanks. I'm glad you like them. If you and Screech ever decide to tie the knot, let me know I'll design your dress.'

Lisa had, had Jessie's wedding dress half designed before she had done a runner. But she had promised Jessie years ago she would design and make her wedding dress one day. She would have done Kelly's too, except she had only just finished her first year at FIT when Kelly got married. But instead Lisa had designed an outfit for Kelly for the party afterwards when she had finally graduated medical school.

'I still love to shop. We should all take a day trip to Rodeo drive.'

'Sounds good to me, I haven't bought anything for ages, I don't have much time to shop these days.'

Kelly couldn't remember the last time she had a seriously good spend up. Okay now Zack wasn't' earning even half as much as he used to at the bank, they didn't have as much money to spare as they had been used to, but they still had a little to spare to treat themselves with.

While the three women were discussing their upcoming shopping spree, Zack had gone to load the dishwasher, Screech drank his coffee in the lounge and Slater decided to go and sit with his coffee out in the backyard for a few minutes. It was so obvious how hard they were all trying to avoid mentioning Jessie and he wasn't sure if it made him feel worse or better.

'Hey Slater, can I join you?'

'Sure Sophie, come and sit down.'

'Thanks , its either help my Dad with the dishes, listen to Mum go on about shopping for clothes I am too young too afford or listen to Screech and Melinda talk about the school curriculum.'

'That's why I came out here too.'

'Really?'

'No Sophie, I'm lying. I just wanted to be alone for a bit.'

'You miss Jessie don't you?'

'More than ever Sophie, more than ever.'

'I really miss her too. I really wanted you guys to get married.'

'So did I Sophie.'

'How long have you loved Jessie for?'

'Over twenty years. Sophie, I wish I knew where she was.'

'So do I . I guess I had better go to bed before Mum and Dad start nagging me.'

'Goodnight Sophie.'

The next morning Kelly got a call from Jessie while she was seeing her morning patients at the surgery.

'Lisa's gone to her studio today to check how her latest designs are coming along. She told me all about last night. Please can you come over at lunch?'

'Course I can, Jessie, I'll see you then.' Kelly put the phone down and then had to phone Bayside to cancel yet another lunch with Zack. Since he had started working at Bayside they had decided to meet for lunch once a week, but so far they had only managed it once.

'I'm sorry Zack, but I'm going to have to go and see one of Dr Cornwell's patients at lunch time.'

'Okay, not a problem, we can have lunch tomorrow instead.'

'Thanks Zack, I'll see you tonight okay.'

'Kelly cancelled on you again?', Screech enquired.

'I guess that's what you get for being married to a doctor. You don't think she's having an affair do you?'

'Kelly, cheat on you? Don't be silly Zack.'

'I'm not, think about it, she cancels lunch, she is always home late. Aren't they the first signs?'

'Zack , you are reading too much in to this', they were then interrupted by the phone ringing on Zack's desk.

'Mr Morris, its Dr Cornwell. Dr Morris asked me if you can go and collect Ben from his school. He's sick, there's a bug going round there apparently and we are backlogged here all day.'

'Okay, tell Kelly I'm on my way.'

So Dr Cornwell wasn't on vacation at all, so what was Kelly doing when she was supposedly seeing Dr Cornwell's patients or more importantly who was she seeing? Not that he had time to think much about it now, he had a sick child to take home from school.

Ben seemed to perk up once he was settled in his bed watching TV, that Zack began to wonder if he was really ill at all, until he threw up in to the bucket Zack had left by his bed._ oh, the joys of Fatherhood_, Zack thought to himself as he found Ben some clean Pyjama's and emptied the bucket away in Ben's bathroom. Once Ben was settled back down he got Screech to email him some work over from the school office he could do at home.

Zack hoped Sophie wasn't going to be too late home from school, he wanted to go and see Kelly at the surgery for when she finished work. He had decided he was going to ask her outright what was going on. It was better to know now, even if his worst fears were true and she was having an affair. But he sure as hell hoped there was another explanation.

'Sophie, please could you look after Ben, he's sick, but he's not so bad now. He is asleep in his room. I really need to go and see your Mum at work.'

'Sure Dad, I got homework to do anyway. I love the classes at Bayside, they are so much more interesting than at junior high.'

'You are so different from me when I was in school. I always did my homework at the last minute, if at all.'

'So your friends have told me , many times', Sophie laughed and opened her English books.

Zack didn't really know what he was going to say to Kelly. He didn't want to believe she was having an affair, but what other explanation could there be for the cancelled lunch dates and saying she was working late when she wasn't. It had been like this ever since that night she came home at dawn from her shift at the hospital, saying what a terrible night it had been. Maybe that was when it had all started.

As Zack pulled in to the surgery parking lot, who waved at Dr Cornwell just getting in to her car to leave the surgery for the day. Then he saw Kelly come out of the surgery building and tooted at her.

'Zack, what are you doing here?'

'We need to talk, can we go inside?'

'Sure, but you know Zack, I got to be at the hospital soon. I've got to go and see one of Dr Cornwell's patients.'

'No you haven't. I know that's a lie. Apart from the fact I just saw her drive out of the lot, imagine my surprise this afternoon when I got a phone call from Dr Cornwell asking me to pick Ben up from school. His is fine by the way, he is at home in bed, Sophie is watching him.'

'I'm glad he is okay. I was worried.'

'Not worried enough to cancel a date with your lover tonight. Kelly, are you having an affair?'

'Of course not. Why would I have an affair when I'm married to the love of my life?'

'Then what have you been doing Kelly? Why did you use a vacation Dr Cornwell wasn't on as an excuse?'

'Would you believe I was helping an old friend, well actually, it was more respecting an old friends wishes.'

'You going to tell me about it?'

'I wish I could, but I can't.'

'Kelly, it don't wash, if your having an affair , please at least be honest'

'I told you, I'm not having an affair. I love you and that's why I can't do this anymore, you better get in my car. I'll take you to where I'm going and where I have been going. It's the only way I can make you understand.'

Zack got in to the passenger seat of Kelly's sports car.

'Just remember when we get there, I was in a really awkward position. I'm sorry if you think what I did was wrong.'

Zack was a little surprised when they pulled up outside Lisa's LA home.

'What are we doing at Lisa's house?'

'Your see', Kelly got out of the car and went up to Lisa's front door, to which Jessie opened.

'I'm sorry Jessie, I can't do this anymore. Zack thought I was having an affair, so I've brought him along to keep you company. I've got a sick son to go home and see. I'll see you at home Zack.'

'My car's at the surgery remember.'

'Just borrow one of Lisa's.'

Kelly got back in to her car and drove on home, not sure if the next time she saw Zack he was going to be angry at her for what she had done this time.

'Oh God, I've done it again, I've ruined everyone's life. I didn't' mean any of this to happen Zack. I should never have stayed here. I should have moved back to London, or maybe even Australia. I'm sorry Zack', Jessie found herself crying again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

'Kelly was being a friend to me. I begged her not to tell anyone where I was. I only caved in to letting Lisa know because I was told I needed my friends around me. And Kelly only found me because she was at the hospital the night I was taken in.'

'Jessie, you've been in hospital?'

'Zack, I got addicted to caffeine pills again. I was working all day and all night to take my mind off everything else. Then one morning I was walking to work, collapsed in someone's garden and landed up in hospital.'

'Come here Jessie, you need a big hug from your oldest friend.'

As Zack was hugging his old friend neither of them noticed Screech drive by, but he noticed them in the doorway and thought about what Zack had said earlier. Then Screech, being Screech put two and two together and made twenty two as usual and assumed it was Zack that was actually having the affair and with Jessie. That was low and he was going to have to go and tell Slater.

'Come on Jessie, lets you and I go for a walk so you can tell me everything. And I know there must be a lot to tell if you've got my own wife lying to me for you.'

'I'm sorry about that Zack, you mustn't blame any of this on kelly. I didn't meant to cause a rift in anyone's marriage.'

'Jessie, Kelly and I have been married for fifteen years, we will be fine. Now are you going to tell me what's been going on?'

'Yes, but lets walk along the beach, because it's a really long story. But please don't hate me Zack. I did what I thought was best for everyone.'

They had walked two miles along the beach when they sat down to take a rest.

'So I was right Jessie. You ran away, just like you did in eighth grade when you didn't know how to handle your parents splitting up. You thought it was all your fault.'

'Well this time, it is my fault.'

'Jessie, for one so smart, how could you get it all so wrong? Why did you leave us a time when you really needed us?'

'I wanted you all to be there for Slater, without me being in the way.'

'And as for Slater, don't you think you should have told him the truth, let him make up his own mind?'

'No , I didn't want him staying with me just because he felt sorry for me.'

'Jessie, the only person feeling sorry for you right now, is you. And the only reason Slater has to stay with you is the same one as always, the main one, he loves you, he always has.'

'Well, I can't let him love me, not now.'

'Jessie, I don't think you get a choice in the matter.'

'He will meet someone else eventually. Why don't you introduce him to some of the single women you know at the bank?'

'I don't work there anymore. I was made redundant a few months back. I'm working for Screech at Bayside for the time being. He got promoted to principal and his girlfriend Melinda, she's very young, but she's lovely. You will like her. Slater and Kevin opened four more gyms this past month you know, including a really big one in Indy, they went to the races there at the same time.'

'I've missed out on a lot these past few months, huh'.

'Jessie, I just wish you could have talked to us, that's what friends are for.'

'Thanks Zack and I am seeing a counsellor now. I'm realising now life is too short to worry about what you can't have and enjoy the things you can have. I got to stay off work for another month, but I am looking forward to going back. I'm not going to overdo it like that again ever again though.'

'I'm glad to hear it. When is Lisa going back to New York anyway?'

'The end of the week. There is a big fashion show coming up she can't miss. She's taking Kelly and I shopping in Rodeo Drive before she goes. I guess I'll go back to my apartment then.'

'Retail therapy sounds just like the sort of thing you need if your learning to relax more. Now are you going to come over and visit us at the weekend? Sophie and Ben miss you too you know.'

'What about Slater?'

'He won't be around, he will be working at the gym all weekend, though I think your nuts if you don't go and talk to him. I hate seeing two of my best friends so miserable and lonely.'

But it was clear Jessie wasn't going to discuss Slater.

'Zack, its really good to see you again. I've really missed you all. Do you think Screech will ever speak to me again?'

'Of course he will. Anyway I better get home. We've missed you Jessie, look forward to seeing you at the weekend. And promise me you will never do another disappearing act like that again?'

'I promise Zack.'

'And promise me you will never ever touch a caffeine pill again as long as you live.'

'You don't have to worry about that. I really did learn my lesson this time, but I promise.'

'That's my girl. Now I really must get home and apologise to Kelly for accusing her of having an affair.'

Zack arrived home in on of Lisa's cars, the same time that Screech pulled up with Slater and neither of them looked very happy.

'Hey guys, what's up?'

'You, that's what's up', Slater didn't hold back and knocked Zack to the ground.

'What was that for?'

'That was just for starters. It its not enough you have to be lying , cheating scum, you have to be lying cheating scum with Jessie, the woman your best friend loves. That makes it far worse.'

'Slater, what are you talking about?'

'Ask Screech, he's the one that saw the two of you together.'

'That's right Zack, you didn't notice me, but I noticed you and Jessie all up close and personal in Lisa's doorway when I drove by there at lunchtime.'

'Screech, Jessie has been my friend since kindergarten, we grew up next door to each other. I was just hugging an old friend that really needed one. Ask Kelly if you don't believe me. She drove me to Lisa's house after I accused her of having an affair. I didn't even know where Jessie was until this evening myself. You've got the wrong end of the stick as usual Screech.'

'Oh dear, sorry guys, see ya',Screech drove off before Zack and Slater both started having a go at him. He may be the high school principal now, but when it came to your oldest friends, some things never changed.

'Sorry I hit you.'

'It's okay, you and I do need to talk about Jessie, before any more relationships end up on the rocks or get ruined. She made me promise not to tell you anything, but I already broke that promise telling you where she is, so now I'm going to break it some more. Let's sit in Kelly's car, but it's a long story, so I'll get us a couple of soda's.

It was almost eleven and Zack and Slater were still sat in Kelly's car talking.

'You know when Jessie told me she couldn't have children, it got me thinking. What if it had been Kelly? Then I realised if it was a choice between being with the love of my life and remaining childless or being with someone I didn't love just so I could have some children, I'd rather live a childless life and be with the person I love.'

'Me too. Did she really believe I would leave her?'

'I think it was more of a case of she felt she wasn't good enough for you anymore. You know how Jessie can get some crazy ideas in her head.'

'And then she went crazy by the sounds of it. I can't believe she got hooked on those pills all over again.'

'She's doing better now. She's even seeing a counsellor. She's lonely without you.'

'Zack, I'm going to drive Lisa's car back to her house for you and then I'm going to talk to Jessie.'

'Thanks, now I do really need to make it up to Kelly. I feel terrible. I accused her of having an affair and she was just helping a friend.'

Now he knew where she was, Slater really had to restrain himself from not breaking the speed limit to get to Lisa's house. He didn't even know what he was going to say to Jessie, he just knew he had to see her, he couldn't be apart from her anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

-1_As usual I do not own any of the original characters or storylines referred to from the original series. They belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with these companies. This is just a story by a fan for fans of the show._

Chapter Eight.

Together Again

When Slater pulled in to Lisa's driveway he saw Lisa just on her way out with two assistant designers he recognised that worked in her LA studio.

'Slater, what are you doing here?'

'Bringing your car back that Zack borrowed. I've also come to see Jessie.'

'I guess that means the cats out of the bag. Just knock on the door, she is in the lounge. Micheal and Jerry are taking me to one of their favourite gay bars, where I am of course a fashion icon.'

Lisa went off for her night out, having already been warned by Zack and Kelly that Slater was on his way over. And Micheal and Terry were more than happy to let her tag along with them. Hopefully, Jessie would be back home with Slater before dawn, which knowing Micheal and Jerry was probably the time she would get home.

Jessie was flicking through one of Lisa's many fashion magazines, not really taking that much notice. She should really start packing for going back to the apartment. She was moving back there the day before Lisa was due to fly back home. It had been fun being with Lisa again. She had even enjoyed herself the day they all went shopping down on Rodeo Drive and she had never been like Lisa when it came to shopping. She liked to get what she was looking for and leave, but Lisa had it down to an art form. Lisa made it fun, that was why she was the designer and she was the divorce lawyer.

Jessie let her mind wander again. She had actually contemplated moving abroad again, but now she realised she didn't want to be half way round the world from her friends. She realised now, just how lonely she had been without them, these past few months and when they had all lost touch for a while.

Jessie wasn't surprised to hear a knock back on the door. Lisa often left the house without her keys and came straight back for them.

'Don't tell me, you forgot your…………..oh, Slater.'

She didn't have time to be shocked at seeing him, the next thing she knew, he was holding her tight in his arms, like he was never going to let her go. She allowed himself to cling to him back. She couldn't help herself, she had missed him so much. And then they were kissing passionately. It was Slater that drew away first.

'I love you Jessie and as much as I would like to take you to bed right now, I think we have a lot of talking to do.'

'I know, come on in', she took his hand and led him through Lisa's vast living room to the kitchen where they could make some drinks.

'Jessie, Zack told me everything. Why didn't you just talk to me? You made a decision that wasn't yours to make alone and then you ran away from me.'

'I'm sorry Slater, I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. I know , I made a complete mess of everything as usual.'

'You certainly weren't thinking of yourself, the way you were overdoing it and ended up hooked on caffeine pills again.'

'Slater, I had to work constantly to take my mind off everything. I missed you so much, I missed my friends, work was the only thing I had left.'

Jessie finished making a peppermint tea for herself, she was avoiding anything with caffeine in these days and handed Slater his coffee.

'There you go, milk and two sugars, just as you like it.'

When they went back in to the living room, Slater sat down on the sofa and pulled Jessie on top of his lap.

'I'm never letting you escape from me again', he joked.

'But….'

'No buts Jessie, so we won't have children together. So what, it doesn't matter. We've always been happy on our own, why should that change? It's you I don't want to be without. The past few months, they have been hell.'

'For me too, I'm so sorry Slater', Jessie had never known herself to cry so much.

'I think there is something else you are not telling me.'

'Okay. You know I've always been a perfectionist, I always strived to be the best and still do, you know that. Slater, after I spoke to Dr Quantock, I felt such a failure. There was me I always had to get the top marks, win the best deals in all my the cases I took on and I couldn't' even do what was supposed to come naturally. Caffeine pills, well they were something I could control, well at least I thought I could.'

'Oh Jessie, when you wouldn't see me, I thought you had met someone else, that you had fallen out of love with me. I even then started to wonder if I had done something so bad, that instead of having a go at me like you usually would, you so angry that you just decided to up and leave. I started to rack my brains wondering what the hell I could have done to upset you.'

'Slater, I left because I love you so much. I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm so sorry.'

'Jessie, its okay. I could sit here and get angry at you for not talking to me in the first place. But its not worth it Jessie. I think we've both spent enough time being miserable the past few months. I just wish you had let me be there for you, I've always been here for you and I always will be , you know that.'

As she snuggled up to Slater, she thought back to her first addiction to those rotten pills back in high school. After they had taken their toll that time and she ended up in bed exhausted, Zack had stayed with her and then the rest of the gang and then Slater had showed up. But afterwards Slater had stayed behind and kept reassuring her it was all going to be okay. They hadn't even been going out properly then, though it had been obvious to everyone how much they liked each other , despite their differences.

Slater was thinking about that long ago night too, it was gone midnight when he had left through Jessie's window. It had been half nearly one when he got home and he had gotten a severe telling off from his Father for breaking his curfew and subsequently ended up grounded for two weeks. He hadn't even cared, it had been worth it to know that Jessie was okay. Even then, deep down, he had known this was the girl one day , he would marry. Though he hadn't quite expected to reach his mid-thirties and still not be married to her.

They had sent out wedding invites once not long after their engagement, but they ended up having to cancel because Jessie had landed a big case and she really couldn't take time off from it.

Then Slater remembered something and reached in to his pocket , for what he had been carrying around with him until he had a chance to return it to its rightful owner.

'Give me your hand', slowly he slid her engagement ring back on to her finger. 'Now that's back where it belongs, your not going to make me propose again are you?', he joked.

'Of course not. I love you Slater, but are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with a neurotic perfectionist like me?', she smiled.

'I can't think of anyone better', he joked 'Besides your going to be saddled with a jock for the rest of your life too. Now, Mama, are you coming home or what?'

It was years since he had used her old nickname, but it made her smile. Then he kissed her again.

'Of course I'm coming home', she told him as they drew apart 'I'll come home with you right now if you help me pack my stuff.'

'You want to take me in to a bedroom just to pack clothes?'

'Yes, then we can get home and you can really take me to bed how you want to, more to the point, how I want you too', she kissed him on the cheek again and then threw two suitcases open on the bed.

Between them , they threw all her clothes and things in as they were and then they were driving home in Jessie's car. Jessie would go and sort the apartment another time, right now the most important thing that mattered was being back home with Slater.

Lisa had been right, by dawn, Jessie was back home with Slater where she belonged. The following lunchtime as she was packing her own stuff ready for her return to New York, she got a text from Jessie _Sorry Lisa. Been in bed all morning , at home with Slater_ . Lisa smiled and put her phone back down.


	9. Chapter 9

-1_As usual I do not own any of the original characters or storylines referred to from the series. The belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is simply a story by a fan for other fans._

Chapter Nine

Lisa's Back In New York

Back in California Zack and Kelly were still trying to decide what to do for their upcoming fifteenth wedding anniversary, Zack's parents had already offered to have the children if they wanted to go away for a few days. Jessie and Slater were busy trying to plan a wedding as soon as they could, except it was taking a while as they wanted somewhere unusual and not tacky and places like that were hard to get at short notice. Screech and Melinda were busy helping Martin and Mrs Becky Belding organise Mr Belding's sixtieth birthday party.

But all that was going on a long way from Lisa. She had been back in New York a few weeks and was missing the southern California sunshine of home. At least all her friends were happy again, she hated seeing any of her friends miserable.

In the past couple of weeks she had presented three new collections, all of which had gone down extremely well. She had won two more fashion awards and was also busy working back on Jessie's wedding dress, now that the wedding was back on. She was also due to take a trip to London soon. She had been asked especially to be a guest and show some designs at a wedding fayre. She did have a bridal shop in London and it was always busy. She didn't want to send someone that worked in the shop as they had asked for her personally. Besides, she had always loved London.

The difference between Lisa and her old friend Jessie was that though Lisa loved what she did, she wasn't a workaholic. Lisa made sure she had time out to relax and have fun too. Fortunately as a well known designer in the fashion industry, it was a requirement to attend lots of parties. You got so many invites, you would never have time to go to them all. And finding a date , that was never difficult for Lisa either. Some weeks she had as many different dates as she did in high school. Her dates were usually all a lot younger than her too. Her last date had been with a twenty-two year old guy straight out of college and even she had found that a bit much. And if they didn't show up well dressed, they didn't have a chance anyway.

Lisa had been asked to a party at short notice for that night, so she had to get her organiser out and turn to an old friend that always bowed her out when these situations arose.

'Hi Darren, how would you like to come to one of those boring old fashion type parties with me again tonight?'

Only three years younger than her , he was a lot older than her usual dates, but he still had really youthful looks and good looks they were too.

Lisa had actually dated Darren briefly in high school, he had been a freshman while she had been a senior, then they had met again in New York through Jessie. Darren had studied law at Colombia too and Jessie as a senior classmen or classperson as she would say herself, had shown Darren and some other pre-law students around the department when they had arrived as freshman.

Darren had gone on to become a tax lawyer. He and Lisa were still good friends and tried to take time out of their busy schedules occasionally to really catch up.

They arranged to meet at the hotel where the party was at ten.

'Unless of course you would like to go to dinner beforehand, we haven't seen each other in a while.'

'Darren, that's a great idea, we have a lot of catching up to do. I've been home in California and how I'm missing the weather of home.'

'Lisa, you've lived in New York for sixteen years.'

'I know, but as much as I love it , it isn't home.'

They arranged to meet at seven at a new Italian restaurant near her apartment. That gave her just two hours to pick out what to wear and get ready, time was running short.

As she got dressed for the cool spring New York evening and picked out a coat, she thought of Pallisades beach and even the summer when the gang had worked at the resort her parents were members of. The summer before senior year, the last summer they had all spent together. After senior year, Lisa had been invited to take part in a summer program at FIT and had flown off to New York just a few days after high school graduation. By the time she started fall time at FIT in the fall, she had already made a name for herself as the one to watch.

Lisa wasn't a bitchy person, but there had been more than a few bitches to contend with at FIT. But as on only child Lisa had learnt how to survive alone and had survived the lot of them. None of the known bitches from her college year had ever been heard of again in the fashion world.

Lisa worked so hard in college, she had only had a couple of really close friends, Berry a gay guy, whose parents had named him Chuck after Chuck Berry. He had changed his name by deed poll to Berry Dawson as soon as he turned eighteen. These days, every man that was somebody, gay or straight, owned at least one piece of original Berry Dawson clothing. And then of course there was Cindy. Cindy hadn't gone on to become a designer at all, Cindy had quit FIT after a year and transferred to hotel school. Cindy Thompson was now the general manager of an exclusive resort in the Hamptons.

Berry and Cindy had remained good friends over the years, but it wasn't the same as with her friends she had grown up with.

'So Darren, how is the world of tax law?', Lisa asked as they waited for their starters to arrive.

'Incredibly boring. How is the world of fashion?'

'Still incredibly exciting.'

'So what you working on at the moment? And why were you away back home for so long?'

'It's a long story, I'll tell you all about it over dinner.'

As Lisa told him about Jessie and all the dramas back in Pallisades, Darren found himself to be missing home too. One thing he had always admired about Lisa was that underneath the cool fashion designer shallow exterior, she really did care about her friends and family and always made sure they were alright in the end. So , she also had a passion for material things, especially sports cars, but they were just hobbies to her. No, there was no one in the world quite like Lisa Turtle.

The party at the hotel turned out to be one of the more boring ones. All the other designers there were much older and designed classic looks for the mainly over fifties age group. Lisa knew she had only been invited because she was multi talented and designed clothes for all ages. The only thing she didn't design was anything for pre-teens, there was no money in it. The average parent didn't want to spend thousands of dollars on an outfit a kid would grow out of in a few months.

Neither was the party going to be one of those that went on in to the early hours. Lisa did the rounds with the designers, most of which she knew and then she and Darren made their excuses and left.

'Come on Darren, the night is young, lets make the most of it.'

They ended up in one of the new nightclubs that had recently opened. One thing Lisa had always loved to do was dance. And Darren had always made the best dance partner.

'Darren, you don't have to be at work today do you?', they had been dancing for four hours, only stopping for drinks and it was nearly five in the morning.

'I should be, but I think I'm going to have to take the day off. My feet are killing me.'

'Sorry Darren, you know how I get carried away dancing.'

'I do indeed, its been nearly seventeen years and I'm still getting over dancing at your first senior party at Bayside.'

Lisa smiled at the memory. When they did leave the club they went straight out for some breakfast.

'I don't think I've done this since my student days. It's certainly a long time since I partied all night. I know the party at the hotel was a dud, but I had a great time afterwards.'

'Me too Lisa and I'm treating you to this breakfast. Thanks for a great night, it brought back lots of memories of my student days. We should do it more often.'

'I don't think I could, I 'm shattered. We do need to catch up more often though. And anyway I have another invitation for you?'

'And what would that be?'

'How do you fancy going on another date with me at Bayside High?'

'Aren't we a bit old?'

'Not with the kids, though some of the kids will be there. No, I've been invited , along with some other selected alumni to attend Mr Belding's sixtieth birthday party. His son and his wife have organised with Screech to hold it at Bayside one Saturday. So what do you say?'

' I would love too, I haven't been home for a while, maybe I can visit my parents on the Sunday.'

'I should visit mine more often too, its just more difficult since they moved down to Florida. My work doesn't take me that way very often. Dad's retired now, but Mum's still working as a surgeon part time.'

'I always liked your parents.'

'I've been extremely lucky, I grew up with parents that were loving and caring and rich.'

Lisa did miss her parents sometimes, they had always been there for her and encouraged her to be the best .

When Lisa arrived home, it was mid morning, she pulled down her blackout blinds and took a few hours sleep. The strange thing was Darren kept appearing in her dreams and he occupied her every thought when she woke up. This was crazy. Darren was her friend, could she really be falling for him again? If she was , she was falling for him a lot more deeper than she had as a teenager. This really was crazy and how was she going to keep it from Darren now she had invited him to the party. To take her mind off things she got back to work on Jessie's wedding dress. She had done a lot of work on it recently and it would soon be finished. She had thought she had better get it done as , as soon as Jessie and Slater got a cancellation at a venue they liked, they would be going ahead and it would be all systems go. They had promised her they would let her know straight away. The trouble was every time Lisa finished a tricky bit and paused for thought, she had visions of designing her own wedding dress and seeing Darren as her bridegroom, these really were crazy thoughts she was having.


	10. Chapter 10

-1 _Disclaimer:- I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters or Storylines referred to. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with these companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for fans of the show._

Chapter Ten

The Bachelor and Bachelorette parties.

It had been a long time since the three men had got together alone, but Zack, Slater and Screech had come away to celebrate Slater's Bachelor weekend party. Slater and Jessie still hadn't found a suitable venue with a cancellation any time soon, so they had decided to go ahead and have their parties now anyway, as , as soon as they did get a venue it would be all systems go.

Jessie, Kelly and Lisa had taken Sophie along with them too. They were spending a weekend at a spa in Palm Springs. Zack, Slater and Screech had decided to go on an outward bound sports weekend in Arizona. Ben had been sent to stay with Kelly's parents as he was too young for the activities at the sports centre. So far they had driven racing cars at top speeds, gone rock climbing, white water rafting on the specially designed man made river where the rapids were one hell of a challenge and they had also managed to get themselves lost orienteering.

'Don't they have sat-nav out here?', Zack had joked as Slater turned the map the right way round.

'I told you we should have gone to Disneyland', said Screech.

Zack and Slater laughed, that was the Screech they had known in high school talking.

'But Screech, doing something like this all the kids in school will think what a cool principal you are, tell them you prefer Disneyland and they will think you are just one skinny wimp.'

'Okay then, give me the map.'

Screech had eventually managed to lead them back on course. There time was over an hour later than everyone else that had taken part, but they just laughed about it over beers in the bar that evening as they saw the funny side.

'I should bring the kids out here for their next class trip. Some of the seniors would love it. I'm going to miss this years seniors, they were the best class ever, well apart from us of course. I'm thinking of asking Melinda to get married.'

'Good on you Screech, go for it', Slater slapped his old friend on the back.

'Yeah Screech, go for it', Zack agreed 'But please no bachelors party at Disneyland.'

'Hey, its my party and I'll have it where I want to .'

'You got to ask her first', Slater reminded him as he ordered them all more drinks.

In Palm Springs Kelly had just paid for Sophie to have a facial and makeover while she was relaxing in the spa with Jessie, Lisa and Melinda. They were enjoying their time alone together having a good old fashioned girly gossip.

'So come on Jessie, you and Slater have been engaged for two years. You've never even told us how he proposed to you. Was it romantic?', kelly wanted to know.

'Oh yeah.'

'I don't believe you. Someone with a macho image like Slater would not propose romantically and definitely not in a public place', Lisa just couldn't see it.

'Well that is where you are wrong Lisa, it was in a very public place, in a very well known place, when we still lived in London.'

'Are you ever going to tell us?', Lisa was dying to know now.

'Okay. We both had a day off work and decided to go and visit Hampton Court Palace. We just wanted to do something different. We took a guided tour around the house and then went round the gardens and that world famous maze. We spent so long in there taking wrong turns just talking and enjoying taking some time out together and eventually we found the centre of the maze. There were a couple of other people in there and we asked them to take a picture of us and then we were alone for a few minutes. Then Slater dropped to one knee, I just thought he was looking for something on the ground, but then he took hold of my hands and asked me to marry him. It's one of my happiest memories. When some more people found their way in, we got them to take another picture of us, this time with a ring on my finger. I went home on such a high that day and the next day I won another case and got a huge settlement for that British Actor whose wife had cheated on him with three different men.'

'Wow, well you all know how I was proposed to, so come on Lisa, what's been going on between you and your old friend Darren?'

'Nothing at all Kelly. Why do you say that?'

'You haven't stopped talking about him since we got here. Got a second crush on him have we?'

'Not at all, we've just been spending a lot of time together.'

'We don't believe you', teased Jessie.

'Okay, okay, so I've fallen for Darren again, big deal. I'm not going to do anything about it.'

'Why on earth not Lisa?', Jessie wanted to know, Lisa had never held back when it came to dating guys she liked.

'Because I don't want to ruin our friendship. You all know how I get bored with guys after a few dates. When I get bored of him, then what happens? I lose a friend and I don't have many close friends in New York as it is.'

'Maybe you won't get bored of Darren. I was like you Lisa, until I met Sam of course, I don't think I'll ever get bored of him.'

Jessie still had trouble believing Melinda had fallen for her old friend, but she knew herself only too well how opposites did attract, she and Slater were so different in so many ways, but that was something they had ended up loving about each other, even if it did get them in to some major fights at times. They often looked back with fondness on some of the silly rows they used to have back in high school.

'So Melinda, please tell me that Screech still hasn't got all those bug collections?''

'Oh, he has Jessie, but don't worry , they are not allowed in the house. I make him keep them in the garage. I don't own a car, so I don't go in there. I wait on the sidewalk for Sam to drive out in the mornings for work and then I climb in.'

'Remind me, never, ever to go in to Screech's garage', said Lisa as they all climbed out of the Jacuzzi.

It was their last night at the spa and they were going to celebrate with a champagne dinner. Lisa was travelling back to LA with them in the morning so she could put the finishing touches to Jessie's wedding dress.

'At least you will have it ready for when you get a venue. What about your Father's hotel?'

'No Lisa, we decided we want to do something really unusual, we might even look in to having the ceremony abroad.'

'Would you like me to design the bridesmaid dresses too?'

'Only if you have the time, you know the colour I want.'

'Yes, aqua marine like the colour of the dress you wore when you and Slater first went to the prom together. I'll have to make sure I get all the measurements from everyone before I leave.'

'Thanks. As well as you Kelly and Sophie, I want to ask Melinda too. I have a feeling she is a permanent welcome addition to the gang.'

'It's a good job I don't go anywhere without my tape measure isn't it. I think I'll get Jerry and Micheal out here to put them together once the designs are complete. It will be easier for you all to get fittings. I know you Jessie, once you get a venue you like, you will be on the phone, driving us all mad with the arrangements. I'm making sure I am all prepared.'

Jessie smiled, when they got home, she and Slater were going to continue their search for a venue with a cancellation soon. Wherever they got married, they weren't even sure if any of their parents would be able to make a short notice wedding , especially if it was abroad, but at least they had the reassurance all their friends would be able to be there. Slater's Father was currently based in Germany, though he was due to retire from the army in the next six months, Jessie's Mother and Stepfather were only in San Francisco now, but her Stepfather suffered with heart disease and wasn't well at all, certainly not well enough to travel any distance. And Jessie's Father and Stepmother had their own busy Palm Springs hotel to run. They had all probably even forgotten Jessie and Slater planned to get married, they had been engaged that long.

They had all agreed to meet back at Zack and Kelly's house late on the Sunday afternoon and Zack was going to pick Ben up from his grandparents along the way.

'Anyway Zack, why did we have to come in your boring old four wheel drive, why couldn't' we have come in Kelly's sports car?'

'Because Screech, my life wouldn't be worth living. You learn when you are married to a woman, there are some things you just don't' do, like go near there car when you have been specifically told not to touch it. Well she lets me wash it sometimes at the weekend, if she hasn't got time to take it through the car wash.'

Zack pulled in to his driveway ten minutes before the women arrived back.

'Ha, we finally got you back', Zack said 'You beat us to Vegas, we beat you home.'

'Yes, darling, but at least we didn't' get arrested for speeding along the way', joked Kelly as she went over to her husband.

The greetings came to a halt when Slater's mobile rang and he pulled Jessie aside. They spent a few minutes discussing something with the person on the other end of the phone and then came back looking excited.

'Fasten your seatbelts guys, we are getting married in two weeks time, in London.'

'Not just anywhere in London either', Jessie told them unable to contain her excitement.

'That's right I hope no one suffers from Vertigo, because we will be taking our wedding vows in a private pod just as we reach the top of the London Eye.'

'What's the London Eye?', asked Ben.

'It's a great big ferris wheel on the south bank of the River Thames', Jessie explained.

'And what about your reception?', Kelly wanted to know.

'That is the best bit. On the off chance I phoned an old friend of mine in London who is an events organiser. She phoned round a lot of places for us and they had a cancellation at the Garden Room at Hampton Court, so that is where our reception will be. It couldn't have worked out more perfect', Jessie kissed Slater and got in to the passenger door of his car beside him.

'See you guys later, I guess we have a lot of organising to do.'

'Wow, I've never been to London', said Screech.

'I have, after the wedding we should make a real break of it, I'll show you the sights.'

Melinda took Screech's hand as she walked him to his car on the other side of Zack's driveway.

'Lets go home now Sam, I missed you this weekend.'

Then it was just Lisa left with Zack, Kelly and the kids.

'So who you bringing to the wedding Lisa? Yet another toyboy', Zack teased.

'I haven't decided yet, you know I like to keep you all guessing.'

From what Lisa had told them at the spa, Kelly had a feeling her guest certainly wouldn't be a toyboy by Lisa's standards.

'Oh and by the way, I am treating everyone to first class plane tickets so we can all travel together. Don't tell the others yet though, I want it to be a surprise.'

Lisa wanted them all to travel together and although first class plane tickets weren't out of Jessie or Slater's reach, she knew they were well out of Screech and Melinda's. And now Zack wasn't earning much, she doubted he and Kelly could afford first class tickets for the whole family. She was going to treat them all to their hotel rooms too. She was going to pay for it all, before any of them even boarded the plane, that way no one would have a chance to argue. It was good to be rich and successful, but even better if you could enjoy it with your friends.

'See you soon guys, I've got a wedding dress to finish and to design some bridesmaid dresses pronto. I just knew this was going to happen.

Zack and Kelly laughed as they waved off Lisa.

'I guess now its down to Screech to have a wedding where the arrangements aren't so last minute, Maybe Screech will even get married at home here in Pallisades.'

'Do you know something I don't? Is he planning on asking her?'

'He did say he was thinking about it, Slater and I told him to go for it. Anyway, how was your weekend at the spa?'

'Great, really relaxing, just what we all needed. How were your outdoor adventures?'

'Tiring and we got lost orienteering.'

Kelly laughed and looked at their two children.

'And now you know why I bought your Dad a new Sat nav system last Christmas.'

'Alright, alright, lets go inside and unpack. Then you can tell us all about your weekend at Grandma and Grandpa's Ben.


	11. Chapter 11

-1_Disclaimer I do not own Saved By The Bell or any of the original characters or storylines from the show referred to. They belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with these companies. This is just a fan story by a fan for other fans._

Chapter Eleven.

Jessie And Slater's wedding plans

Back at home Slater and Jessie were too excited to even contemplate sleep, besides they had so much to do and they still had the next day off before being due back in work. The catering was easy, they decided to use the in house caterers at the venue. They ordered their cake through them too. Then they spent half hour arguing over the music at the reception. Jessica wanted classical with a string quartet, Slater wanted all rock and pop. In the end they compromised and agreed on classical music to be played during the wedding breakfast and their first dance, with a disco with music for all tastes and ages afterwards.

They had been told they could only have twenty-five people including themselves in their private pod on the wheel, but that wasn't difficult. They wanted to keep the actual ceremony to just close friends and family and have a larger reception, at which all their London friends would be invited too. They still kept in touch with a lot of people in London, especially Jessie who had lived there for several years.

'Oh no Slater, I forgot to ask JB to be a bridesmaid.'

'My sister, the army girl, in a dress? And by the way, she prefers to just be called Janine now.'

'All because she is in the army, it doesn't mean she don't like to take time out to look nice.'

'I haven't seen Janine in a dress since she graduated high school and went straight in to West Point.'

It had always been Slater's Father's dream for Slater to go in to the army, but Slater had known from a young age that wasn't what he wanted to do. It was Janine that had always been fascinated by the army and her Father's career.'

'Slater, I would feel guilty if I didn't ask her.'

'Well I have a better idea. Why don't we ask her to be a witness?'

'If you think she would like that better. Do you think she will be able to get leave at such short notice?'

'I'll have to find out, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, she only got back from Iraq last month.'

Slater had felt relieved when Janine had called to say she had arrived home safely from her six months in Iraq. She was based in Texas at the moment, but Slater was expecting her to have another move soon.

The ever environmentally friendly Jessie insisted they email out all their wedding invites, but they called all their close friends and family with all the details too. Jessie's Mother had said she wouldn't miss her only daughters wedding for the world. Jessie's Stepfather was too ill to travel, but Jessie's Stepbrother would come and stay with him from New York while her Mother was away for the wedding. Jessie's Father and Stepmother said the hotel could manage without them for a few days. They invited Zack and Kelly's parents too, seeing as Jessie had known them most of her life. They had booked their tickets as soon as Jessie had hung up the phone to them.

'I think we should invite Mr Belding and his family, if it wasn't for his school, we might never have met.'

'And he was thrilled to be asked to Zack and Kelly's wedding remember. He was the best principal wasn't he? We he was the only Principal I ever really got to know with all the travelling round the world we did before I started at Bayside.'

'And I am so glad you stayed at Bayside and didn't move for the next four years.'

'Me too. I'm just going to try Janine again and ask her to be our witness.'

Jessie was busy writing more online wedding reception invitations when Slater came back from talking to Janine.

'She said she has some leave coming up and she will be delighted to be our witness. She also said she was glad you hadn't asked her to be a bridesmaid and to wear a dress.'

'That's okay then, I don't feel guilty now. Now we just have to decide on the other witness.'

'Here's an idea. Given that we were just talking about meeting in his school, how about asking Mr Belding?'

'What a great idea. Lets call him now. You got his number?'

'No, but Screech will have.'

It didn't take long for them to get hold of Screech and get Mr Belding's number and he told them he would be more than honoured to be a witness at their wedding.

'I can't believe this wedding is finally happening Jessie. You know I knew I wanted to marry you twenty years ago.'

'I always thought that was just my silly teenage fantasies when I imagined being with you forever. I never believed it would be a reality. I'm glad we went off to separate colleges and did our own thing for a good few years after though.'

'Yes and you never did tell me what the guys were like you dated in college and after.'

'Okay, at Colombia I dated one jock and he wasn't a patch on you. I decided to get away from dating sporty guys, so then I started dating guys whose ideal date was the library. In the end I gave up dating for a while and just got on with my work. Anyway, what about the girls you dated in college? Obviously I know about Alex, I met her at Zack and Kelly's wedding.'

'We had not long broke up then. I don't think she was too impressed with me bringing that Carla along either. Most of the girls I dated after were just bimbos that I didn't really care about. I'm not proud of myself. I didn't treat some of them very nice. I think I only dated them for the sake of it. I think its because I knew deep down there was only ever going to be one right woman for me. Jessie Spano, you spoilt me, no one ever compared to you.'

Over at Screech and Melinda's place, Screech had finally plucked up the courage to ask Melinda to marry him. And she had yes straight away.

'Sam , I'm so happy.'

Screech still couldn't believe it. He had built himself up convinced she would say no. That was what happened when you had constantly been rejected by girls back in your teens, it always came back to haunt you.

'Would you like to go shopping for a ring after school tomorrow? I never see you wear much jewellery so I didn't know what style you would like.'

'That's okay. We can pick it together and this is the twenty-first century, I would like to buy you a ring too.'

'I so have to call the gang.'

'I'd leave it until tomorrow Sam, have you seen the time?'

'I didn't realise it was almost midnight, I'll never get up for school in the morning', he joked as they turned the lights off and went to bed.

In the morning on the drive to their respective schools they discussed their wedding.

'Where do you think you would like to get married?', Screech wanted to know.

'It may be boring, but I was thinking of a wedding right here in Pallisades.'

'I was hoping you would say that, the question is when?'

'If we can manage it , I would love to get married near Christmas, this coming Christmas.'

'That's only six months away.'

'I'm sure we can manage it. A friend of mine is a wedding planner and I am sure she could help us. I have always wanted to get married in church though.'

'Me too', Screech agreed, though secretly he wouldn't care where they took their vows, he was so in love with Melinda.

Screech broke the news to Zack as soon as Zack walked in to the office.

'Congratulations buddy, just take a tip from me, don't have any kids.'

Screech knew Zack was joking, Zack doted on his kids, even though they drove him nuts at times.

'What have Sophie and Ben done now?'

'Sophie is growing up too fast and Ben made us sit through _ Waltz Of The Flowers_ on his violin at breakfast this morning. He wouldn't sit down and eat his breakfast until he had finished the whole piece. Don't get me wrong, he is an excellent violin player, but I don't really want that in my ear at half past six in the morning. No wonder Kelly left early for the surgery.'

'Why didn't you just tell him to stop?'

'I couldn't. I would have felt too guilty for not encouraging his talent.'

'I hope I'm as a good a Father as you are when the time comes.'

'You are already a sort of surrogate Father to four hundred high school kids.'

'What has Sophie been up to anyway?'

'A boy in her Chemistry class here asked her to go to the freshman dance here. I told her she was too young to be dating and that technically she wasn't a high school kid yet, Actually I think I overreacted , its just Ben had really got to me with his violin playing. I'll catch her later and talk to her. She is over here all this afternoon anyway.'

NB, just a short chapter this one, as the next one I think is going to be rather long, I think.


	12. Chapter 12

-1 Chapter Twelve

London, UK

School was out for the summer, to the relief of Melinda and Screech and two days later they were all on the red eye flight to New York, where they were meeting Lisa and then joining the flight to London together.

Once the London flight was airborne, the crew made a fuss over all of them as if they were royalty, sat in their first class seats, particularly Jessie and Slater who Lisa had informed the crew were the happy couple. Lisa knew the Chief Flight Attendant and had given her orders to him before they even boarded the plane. He owed her a few favours.

Screech who hated flying, sat next to Melinda enjoying the good food, champagne and in-flight movie was almost able to forget he was on a plane thousands of feet above the Atlantic. Well, that was until the in-flight movie was over and they showed the map on the screen charting the planes progress, they were bang in the middle of the Atlantic, halfway there.

Even Sophie and Ben, under strict instructions from Zack and Kelly to be on their best behaviour had sat playing their travel chess quietly before they fell asleep.

When they landed Screech said it was the first flight he had ever actually enjoyed. Zack and Kelly said it was the first peaceful flight they had ever had with the kids in tow and Jessie and Slater had just enjoyed relaxing and being spoilt after the exhaustion of the past two weeks. They had both had a busy couple of weeks at work as well as having to arrange their wedding all at once.

At Heathrow Lisa had arranged a limo to take them all to the five star hotel on the South bank, it had fantastic views of the Thames and was only five minutes walk from the London Eye.

'Oh Lisa, you just keep surprising us. You didn't have to do all this, but it is fantastic, thank you.'

'Well Jessie, there is no point having a multi-million dollar fashion house if you can't share the profits with your closest friends.'

'So Lisa, have you got a date for the wedding yourself?', Zack asked.

'I have indeed. He couldn't fly over with us because of work commitments. He is flying in tomorrow afternoon instead.'

At the hotel in her own executive suite Lisa carefully unpacked Jessie's wedding dress. She was sure it was the best wedding dress she had designed to date and she knew Jessie looked stunning in it, even when it was incomplete. Then she carefully took out all the bridesmaids dresses and hung them up too. Jerry and Michael had done a fantastic job on them.

Lisa had also got Kelly and Zack and executive suite, with adjoining rooms either side for Sophie and Ben.

'You do realise the last time we all stayed in a hotel together was before our wedding', Kelly thought back fifteen years to when they were staying at the Stardust Hotel in Las Vegas.

'Fifteen years, wow. I was watching a programme about Vegas the other night when you were doing evening surgery. The Stardust isn't there anymore, shame , huh.'

'I would like to go back to Vegas sometime though, we haven't been back since we got married. Hey, how about going for our anniversary?'

'Sounds good to me. And at least this time we are old enough for a quick flutter in the casinos.'

That had been the only thing about getting married in Vegas , the fact they had been underage to be able to partake in the gambling tradition of a trip to Vegas.

'Now we have the whole afternoon, shall we take the kids sightseeing?', Kelly suggested.

'Sure. I hear the science museum is great for kids and adults.'

'Lets go then. I am sure Sophie will love it. We will never get here out of there. I think Screech and Melinda said they were going to go one day after the wedding.

Screech and Melinda had already gone straight out. Melinda had insisted as there was so much to see and do they should start straight away. They had walked along the south bank a little way on the Thames path, walked across Westminster bridge and boarded a boat where they were currently on a cruise down the Thames towards Greenwich.

'I told you, you would love this city Sam. I do , I have relatives here and I used to spend some time here every summer.'

'It's amazing, so historical. I was always told London was fascinating, but to see it up close, wow.'

Screech had fallen in love with the city already, not that he would ever want to stay to live. Jessie had warned him the cold winters were a far cry from the year round Californian sunshine. That was why he was glad they were here in the summer.

Slater and Jessie were too busy for sightseeing, they were over at the Garden Room checking everything was as it should be with the menus, place cards and table plans. Jessie's friend Sue had done a brilliant job getting it all sorted.

'I'm not an event organiser for nothing. The photographer will be at the hotel for half past ten Saturday morning. Your getting married at one, so that gives him plenty of time to get some before photo's in the hotel. He will also take some photo's after the ceremony on the green by the wheel and also when you go in the private room to sign the register after. Then once at the reception he will take more photo's in the gardens at Hampton Court before everyone goes in and he will take more pictures throughout the reception for you as well.'

'Thanks again soon.'

'It's what your paying me good money for.'

'Yes, but I'm also thanking you as a friend Sue, I know all the extra effort you have put in for us. I knew you would manage to find us the perfect venue with a cancellation.'

Back at the hotel there was already a pile of wedding cards waiting for them and gifts just kept on arriving. Lisa of course had gone one step further for Slater and Jessie and got them the penthouse suite, that also had the traditional four poster bed in the bedroom. Lisa had also said to hell with tradition and them spending the night before the wedding apart. They would all be walking there together the morning of the wedding after all.

'It's a good job we have the space in here for all this stuff that keeps on arriving', Slater took the package that had just turned up from the concierge.

'It's probably the tenth toaster or something', Jessie smiled 'I don't understand. We didn't have a wedding list. We told everyone they didn't need to bother us with presents since we already have everything we need at home, well double really until we decide what to do with the apartment. Should we keep it and rent it out or just sell it? I can't decide.'

'Lets worry about that when we get home. And how the hell are we going to get all this stuff home?'

'We will have to ship it, there is nothing else for it.'

Jessie was still overwhelmed looking at all the presents and cards they had put to one side.

'One more day and we will be married. I still can't believe we are finally going to do this. I think I'm even getting a little nervous', Jessie admitted.

'Just as long as your not going to get cold feet.'

'Never.'

Later that night they went to meet Slater's sister Janine off the late flight that was coming in from Texas. All the other relatives were flying in over the next twelve hours.

'It must be five years since I've actually seen Janine. She is always half way round the world', Slater missed his sister sometimes, although they hadn't been together much as teenagers as she had gone away to a private boarding school where she had a scholarship.

'I don't think I've seen her since she came to our high school graduation.'

When Janine did appear in the arrivals hall Jessie spotted her first. She was thin, with much shorter hair than she had as a teenager, but Jessie still recognised her straight away.

'Janine, over here.'

'I'm so glad you could make it', Slater hugged his sister and then they made their way straight back to central London on the express train from the airport.

'I'm glad your wedding is now, because next week I couldn't have done it. I'm on the move again. But enough about me. When are Mum and Dad arriving?'

'Early in the morning. They said they should be here to meet us at the hotel in time for breakfast. Janine have you ever been stationed in the UK, I can't remember?'

'I was in Edinburgh for six months once Slater. That's the good thing about being in the army, I get to carry on travelling the world.'

'As if we didn't go all around the world when we were kids. Don't you ever get bored of it all?'

'No , never. I can't say I particularly liked Iraq, even though the offices I was working in were in what was considered a safe part of the country. It's not just about where you are anyway, its about what you do and how you believe in doing it.'

Janine actually worked in the administrative side of the army, but had postings all over the world. She was also a qualified army fitness instructor and that was what she had started out doing before moving over to the admin side.

Back at the hotel, Jessie left Slater and Janine to catch up and went for a coffee with Lisa.

'So when is Darren getting here?'

'Who said I was bringing Darren to the wedding?'

'Nobody, its obvious. You look so happy and he is all you talk about on the phone and in emails, well when we haven't been discussing this wedding of course. So are you brining Darren?'

'Yes alright, I am . And before you ask yes I did change my mind and ask him on a date when I got back to New York and we've been going out ever since.'

'I just knew it, he is a nice guy, he always was. So when is he due here?'

'Anytime now actually.'

'I'll make myself scarce when he arrives.'

'No don't be silly, I'm sure he would love to see you.'

Despite Lisa's reassurance when Darren did arrive Jessie stayed for just a few minutes with them and then went for a walk along the south bank on her own, enjoying the afternoon sunshine, walking past the big wheel on which she would be married in less than forty-eight hours. She was enjoying the time alone. The past couple of weeks had been one whirlwind of everything happening at once. It was nice just to stop, sit down and think for a while. And the next three weeks she wouldn't' have to think about work at all. She and Slater were going to spend their honeymoon in Scotland. Sue had found them a hotel right on Loch Awe, in a really peaceful village, perfect for people taking time out from stressful lives. Jessie wasn't sure if she was looking forward to the actual wedding or going to Scotland more.

When Jessie did get back to the hotel, she walked in on Slater having a row with his sister.

'Slater, I'm thirty-two years old. You can't tell me what to do. I want to do this and I am doing this.'

'Janine, I don't want you going there, its too dangerous.'

'So is crossing the road.'

'Janine, nobody goes there by choice. You could end up dead. It was worrying enough when you were in Iraq.'

'So it's a risk I'll have to take.'

'No Janine, you can't take it, your not going.'

'Yes I am and you can't stop me. Why can't you understand? I have to do this, women there need help.'

'So let someone else help them. Have you told Mum and Dad?'

'No, but I'm sure they will be a lot more supportive than you are. Why can't you be happy for me?'

'Why should I be happy that my little sisters going off to the most dangerous country in the world?'

'Because I am going to do something I have always wanted to do and I'm not your little sister anymore. I'm a grown woman, why can't you treat me like one?'

'I'm sorry Janine, I've just always felt I had to look out for you.'

'Well don't Slater. I don't need you or anyone else to look out for me. I've volunteered to go to Kabul and work for the women's charity. I'll be helping the women in the poor villages outside the city. I'm going and the army clearly believes in me. They gave me six months special leave.'

'I never said I didn't believe in you. Janine, I'm scared for you ,that's why I don't want you to go'

'Well you don't need to be scared for me, I can look after myself', then Janine barged passed Jessie who had been standing in the doorway.

Slater was mad, Jessie knew that look in his eye.

'Slater, don't start kicking stuff, its not ours remember.'

'Why does she have to do this to us Jessie? And why does she have to spring it on me right before our wedding?'

'Because she's doing what she believes in from what I heard.'

'I might have known you would take her side.'

'I'm not taking anyone's side Slater.'

'She could get killed.'

'Slater , she's in the army, she knows that's a risk. Think of all the other dangerous places she has lived.'

'She's my sister Jessie, my only sister. I don't want anything to happen to her. I worried so much when she was in that village in Iraq and apparently it was one of the most peaceful places in the whole country.'

'Slater, if she really wants to do this your not going to be able to stop her. What exactly is she going to do anyway?'

'Work for a women's charity helping the women and children in poor villages that are living in sheer poverty. I'm so scared for her, she showed me a leaflet about the place she is going, and then she expected me to be pleased about her going there. I don't know how Mum and Dad are going to take it.'

'Better than you I hope.'

'I really lost it with her didn't I? I just can't help worrying.'

'I know, but if she really wants to do it, there's nothing you can do. It's only six months after all.'

'Six dangerous months Jessie, I can't forget about that.'

'I know, but your going to have to accept the fact that she's going.'

'Damn it, why couldn't I have a boring sister with a boring nine to five job in the city?'

'Because she wouldn't be Janine then, you know that.'

'I guess your right, I went over the top didn't I?'

'Only because you care', Jessie kissed him now he had calmed down 'Come on , I'll massage your shoulders to relax you. Then afterwards you can go and talk to Janine. I don't want the two of you not speaking at our wedding.'

After the cruise Screech and Melinda had spent the entire afternoon at the science museum, deciding they couldn't wait a few more days to go there and they were finally chucked out at closing time.

'My parents are in town, shall I call them to meet us for dinner?'

'Melinda, I don't do too well having dinner with parents. I had a really bad experience in high school.'

'Your not in high school anymore, you're a grown man.'

'But Melinda, some memories haunt you forever.'

'Well move on.'

'Its alright for you. You don't know what it was like for me. Violet was the only real girlfriend I ever had in high school and I made a real fool of myself in front of her rich parents because I felt so intimidated by them.'

'But I've told my parents all about you and they can't wait to meet you. You don't have to feel intimidated by them.'

'Sorry Melinda, I'm just not sure I can.'

'Then I guess I was wrong about you Sam', Melinda stormed off leaving Screech outside the museum and made her own way back to the hotel.

Zack and Kelly had also just got back to the hotel after finishing off the day taking a city tour on the open top bus.

'I wish we could take far away holidays more often don't you?'.

'Yes, I do , but we can't afford it Kelly, not every break like we used to.'

'I can still afford it. You're the one that hasn't done anything about finding another job, what are you going to do? Work back at Bayside forever?'

'You told me to take some time out.'

'And you have Zack, but its been nearly five months now. Don't you think its time you found another job where they pay you what you are worth? You aren't earning much more than when you worked at the diner back at college.'

'But Kelly, since I've been working back at Bayside, I've realised something. I hated banking. Do you know how fed up I got of all that number crunching? I went in to banking so I could support you and the kids through medical school, I never wanted to be a banker. I never got the chance to figure out what I wanted to be, I had a wife in med school and a baby to look after. And it wasn't me that mixed up your contraceptive pills.'

Zack left the room them, slamming the door behind him and then instantly realising he had gone way too far. He and Kelly didn't row that often, but when they did, he always ended up going way over the line and saying things he didn't mean. He went up to the penthouse and knocked on Slater and Jessie's door.

'Zack, you okay?', Jessie asked.

'Not really, Kelly and I just had one hell of a row, I'm glad the kids were in their own rooms and didn't see or hear it. I said some nasty things I didn't mean. She'll probably never speak to me again. Know any good divorce lawyers?'

'Zack don't be silly, you will never need my services in a professional capacity.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. I just blamed her for Sophie's early appearance , as if I didn't have anything to do with it.'

'Zack, I can't believe you said that.'

'Neither can I. I didn't mean it. I would never be without Kelly or Sophie or Ben. They are my world.'

'Zack you and Kelly are lucky, you've got two wonderful kids, be grateful, not everyone is as lucky.'

'I'm sorry Jessie, I wasn't thinking.'

'Zack , its okay. Sometimes it upsets me, but I've also accepted it now. You don't have to walk on eggshells around Slater and I on the subject of having children. Just be grateful for what you've got.'

'I am Jessie, every day. God I feel terrible.'

Lisa had been hoping for a quiet evening alone with Darren, but it just wasn't happening. First Janine had shown up after a row with her brother, then Melinda, upset after having a row with Screech and now she had a tearful Kelly on her hands.

'Um Darren, why don't' you go and join Slater and Zack. I think I am going to have my hands full here. I'm sure they are in Slater and Jessie's penthouse and if Jessie is there send her down, I think I may need some help here.'

Jessie opened the door to Darren.

'Don't tell me you've had a row with Lisa.'

'Not at all, but Lisa is currently busy with his sister, his wife and Screech's girlfriend', Darren had pointed at Slater and Zack as he spoke. 'She said can you go and join them as she may need help.'

'It sounds like it', Jessie left them and bumped in to a miserable looking Screech along the corridor.

'Go on in Screech , Slater, Darren and Zack are in there. For once it seems Slater and I are among the few people not arguing.'

'They say there is a first time for everything. Why am I joking? I've probably just lost the only woman that ever loved me the way I love her.'

'Screech, I'm sure it will be fine.'

'I'm not, she asked me to dinner with her parents. Why did they have to be in London this week?'

'Oh I see, I think I had better go and help Lisa out. It looks like she has a busy night ahead.'

When Jessie arrived at Lisa's suite, Lisa was comforting Kelly who couldn't stop crying. Melinda and Janine were sat in the corner, talking down all men in general be they brothers or boyfriends.

'This brings back memories', Lisa said 'It's like back in high school, when either of you two argued with Slater or Zack you were always straight on the phone or straight round my house.'

'Except this time Lisa, I'm not the one that's had a fight. Kelly, Zack is devastated, he didn't mean anything he said.'

'Doesn't he realise how hard it was for me?', Kelly was still sobbing.

'Of course he does Kelly. We all say things we don't mean when we get angry. You know what its like. We all know how hard you guys worked when you were first married. Zack loves you as much as ever and he feels terrible.'

'I guess it was partly my fault too. I shouldn't have gone on at him about finding a new career.'

Jessie looked across at Melinda then.

'Melinda, I have never known Screech as happy since he met you. But you see where as most people have irrational phobias of some sort, Screech's phobia is meeting parents. Somehow you have got to find a way to knock the fact that he is meeting your parents from his memory, while he is actually meeting with them, if that makes any sense. It is the only way he will ever relax and get over his phobia.'

'Thanks Jessie, I guess he really did have a bad experience and there was me having a go at him for acting like a kid.'

'At the thought of meeting the parents, Screech becomes a kid again, trust me.'

'And what about my pig of a brother? I suppose you got an answer to that too.'

'No Janine and he's not a pig, despite the amount of times I've called him one over the years. Janine, he just cares, you're his only sister. He went the wrong way about it, but he was just trying to show you that. He might hate the thought of you going to do this volunteer work for six months, but he is going to have to accept it. He told me you leave in less than two weeks and as your only here with us a few days, do you really want to spend the rest of that time not speaking?'

'Of course not.'

'Then go and talk to him. You know Janine, you are lucky. All I have is a stepbrother in New York and we have never got on and we probably never will. They are all up in the penthouse by the way.'

'Well Jessie, it looks like you done all the work for me. I had been hoping for a quiet evening with Darren and then they all showed up at the door.'

'Slater and I were hoping for the same when Zack showed up. He said he and Kelly had never had a row like that before, I really hope they are going to be okay. If they split up there really is no hope for the rest of us.'

'Relax Jessie, I'm sure they will be fine.'

Darren came back then and Jessie left them alone and went to the bar for a drink, knowing Janine had gone to try and straighten things out with her brother. She just hoped everyone was speaking again by the wedding ceremony.


	13. Chapter 13

-1_Disclaimer In this, as in all previous chapters I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines from the show referred to here. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with these companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show._

Chapter Thirteen

Resolutions and Jessie and Slater's Wedding.

'Look Sam, I'm sorry. Jessie told me the whole story of what happened to you with your old girlfriends parents in high school. You don't have to meet my parents yet if you don't feel ready.'

'Are you sure you don't mind Melinda?'

'Of course not. I want to be with you. I still want to marry you. Your have to meet my parents one day obviously, but I'm not going to let a silly row like that come between us. I'm sorry I walked away from you.'

'I guess the way I carried on was a bit childish. I'm just no good at meeting parents.'

'That's fine, I understand now. So are you coming to bed or not?', they had been talking on the sofa outside the hotel lift.

'That is an offer I can't refuse, I love you Melinda.'

'I love you Sam and I can't wait to marry you.'

Screech was just glad the whole silly row had been resolved. For a few hours all his old insecurities had come back and he had really thought he was going to lose Melinda forever.

Janine arrived back at the penthouse as Zack was leaving to go and try to talk to Kelly, if she would let him in. Zack looked terrible, like the end of his world had come, Janine noticed as they met at the door.

'Slater, can I come in?'

'Sure.'

'Look, I know I'm always going to be the little sister you looked out for to you and I'm glad. I couldn't have a better brother if I asked. But we've both been all grown up for sometime now and I've got to do what I feel I have to do. It's something I feel so strongly about Slater and when the opportunity came up, I just couldn't turn it down. I know I'm not a one woman crusade, but if I can help just one woman in that village have a better life somehow, it will all be worth it.'

'I know Janine, that's the way you've always been. I can't pretend I like the fact that you're going, but I do admire you for having the courage to go ahead and do it.'

'Thanks Slater. You really are the best brother, just like I said. Please will you be around when I tell Mum and Dad.'

'Okay, I'll make sure I'm close by.'

Zack and Kelly were sat on their hotel bed in complete silence, neither of them wanting to speak first, both of them wanting to take back the harsh things they had said, but not knowing where to begin. Eventually , Zack took a deep breath and spoke.

'Kelly, I'm sorry for everything I said, especially about Sophie. It was nasty, uncalled for and I didn't mean any of it.'

'And I'm sorry I had a go at you. Why shouldn't you take a bit longer out, after all, you supported me and the kids the whole time I was in med school, this has only been a few short months and its not like we aren't getting by. We are still a comfortable family, we don't have to worry about money. That row brought back some really horrible memories though Zack.'

'I know, for me too. Were you thinking about the time when we thought of not having Sophie?'

Kelly nodded, feeling tears spring to her eyes, as she thought of her little girl, not so little anymore, sleeping next door. Kelly and Zack both remembered that dreadful week of their lives like it was yesterday. Although they had wanted kids one day, they hadn't intended to have any until Kelly was out of medical school and they were both earning decent money to bring up a family on. Neither of them had been thrilled when the pregnancy test Kelly had got from the medical centre showed up as positive. They had told no one.

'Why couldn't this have happened five years from now?', Kelly had wondered out loud to Zack.

'I don't know. I wish it had too. It's not like we don't want kids one day.'

'What are we going to do Zack? I guess it wouldn't be a problem if we were both graduating and getting full time jobs, but I'm going to med school. I can 't give that up.'

'I would never want or ask you too. Your going to make a brilliant doctor Kelly.'

'And one day, I hope I'll be a brilliant Mum too, but I'm just not sure now is the right time. Not that I want us to get rid of it, but what other way is there?'

'I know what you mean Kelly, it will break my heart too, but maybe its for the best.'

'I hate the thought of giving it up , its our baby.'

'I know Kelly, so do I.'

Neither of them had slept well that night, not sure if they had actually agreed to abort the pregnancy or not. Two days later , still having told no one, they were still both in turmoil.

And then during class Kelly had felt ill and was rushed to the medical centre with a suspected miscarriage. As it turned out, it hadn't been a miscarriage at all, just a combination of stress and exhaustion that had made her so weak to collapse. But it had been the thought of losing the baby that made them realise how much they both wanted it.

'It's our baby Zack, I can't get rid of it, no matter how much we are going to struggle.'

'I know Kelly, that's how I feel too.'

Later that evening after Kelly had been released from the hospital, they had both gone home feeling relieved and to start making plans for when they had their baby.

As Kelly and Zack relived the painful memories, they had gone from sitting at opposite far sides of the bed from each other, to Zack holding Kelly tight. They had never told anyone what they went through when they first found out Kelly was pregnant with Sophie.

'I remember talking you out of quitting med school twice before Sophie was a year old.'

'And am I glad you did, the kids have good lives because we worked so hard back then and still do. At least we coped better when Ben came along, but then he was planned.'

After Sophie, Zack and Kelly had decided they didn't want a big age gap between their kids and by then Zack had already been earning good money at the bank, moving fast up the career ladder, so Ben had been born two years after Sophie.

'Zack, we haven't spoken about this in thirteen years, but I feel better for it. Maybe that silly row done us good.'

'I wouldn't be without any of you Kelly, now or ever.'

'Me either. I'm so sorry I had a go at you. You never done anything but your best for me Zack.'

'And you've always bought out the best in me. Come on, lets get some sleep. We've both got big roles to play for Jessie and Slater tomorrow, just like they did for us.'

While the younger men and women had been resolving their problems, all their parents and Mr Belding and his family had arrived at the hotel.

'I can't believe those two are finally getting married', said Slater's Father who had always liked Jessie.

'It makes me feel old knowing my son has been married for fifteen years', said Zack's Father remembering that hot day back in Vegas.

'How do you think I feel? I'm turning sixty soon?', Mr Belding asked them, obviously unaware of the surprise party that was currently in the planning for him.

The day of the wedding, Jessie left the penthouse for Lisa's suite early.

'See you in a few hours', she smiled at Slater, as she went out the door.

They had planned for the men to get ready in the penthouse and the women in Lisa's suite as that was where all the dresses were. It was the first time Jessie had actually seen the bridesmaids dresses and they were amazing.

'Wow, Lisa, you managed to get the exact same colour of my prom dress.'

'Yes, Jerry and Michael did a great job knocking them up so quick for me. It was nice of you to invite them to the reception. They will be there too. Those two never miss a party, they once flew to Sydney for a party and then flew straight back home afterwards. They are nuts, but I love them and they are the best assistant designers ever.'

When they were all ready, after the beautician and hairdressers had been and they were all in their dresses, the photographer came for some shots before they left.

'Right guys, I think we are about done here. And I think there is a bridegroom and a couple of groomsmen waiting for you lovely ladies down in the lobby. I took their shots before I came here.'

When all the women came out of the hotel lift, Slater was knocked for six as he saw Jessie, he had never seen her look more beautiful. Zack, Darren and Screech were also knocked out by how dazzling their respective partners looked. Zack greeted Kelly with a kiss and took her hand. No one would ever have believed they had, had one hell of a row the previous evening. Then they looked again at their kids, so proudly. Sophie looked lovely in her bridesmaids dress and Ben so cute in his page boy outfit.

They greeted all their parents and the Belding's , then as soon as Janine reached the lobby to join them, they were ready to go.

'Right then', Slater took hold of Jessie's hand 'Lets go and get married.'

It was only a five minute walk to the wheel and Jessie and Slater walked slightly ahead of everyone else.

'This is silly Slater, I've got butterflies.'

He squeezed her hand harder.

'Me too, its mad isn't it. I guess we been building up to this for so long, then we had to arrange it all at once and now its finally here.'

When they arrived at the wheel , they met the registrar and were then shown to their private pod.

When they finally both took their vows as they reached the top, both Jessie and Slater cringed as their full names were pronounced for the first time in years, even their parents didn't use them.

After they said their 'I do's' to each other, Zack handed over the rings for them to exchange, as they were both still trying to shake

off hearing their full names mentioned for the first time in god knows how many years. She didn't like being referred to as Jessica Myrtle Spano anymore than he liked being referred to as Albert Clifford Slater.

'I now pronounce you Man and Wife', the registrar finally announced.

After they kissed, Jessie whispered to Slater 'At least they didn't mention our full names a third time. I don't think I could take it.'

Slater laughed and then kissed his wife again as they all took in the sites as the wheel started to take them back down to the ground.

'Hey, look Slater, you can almost see our old apartment from here.'

'I never realised we would be able to see so far , so clear from up here.'

When they all got off the wheel they were shown to a private room where Jessie and Slater signed the register with Janine and Mr Belding and given their marriage certificate. Then everyone was served with a glass of champagne to toast Jessie and Slater.

Then it was time for them to walk back to the main road where the wedding cars were waiting to take them to their reception at the Garden Room at Hampton Court.

In their wedding car, Slater and Jessie were both looking at their marriage certificate.

'I still can't believe we've finally done it', said Slater.

'Yeah, you are stuck with me forever now', Jessie joked.

'As if I would have it any other way.'

When they arrived, the photographer took some shots of them on their own in the gardens and then some more when the rest of the wedding party arrived. The photographs took a long time and they had extras taken, some of just their old high school gang and some of them with the addition of Darren and Melinda. Photo's with the family were strange for Jessie, It was the first time since she was a kid her parents had appeared in a photograph together.

The photo's were exhausting and they were all glad to finally take their seats to sit down and eat. All the gang were seated at the top table with Jessie and Slater and their respective parents. Darren, the only one not actually in the wedding party had also been given a place at the top table. As they ate their wedding breakfast meal, they enjoyed relaxing to the classical music that was playing and then it was time for the champagne toasts.

The shortest speech came from Jessie's Father, congratulating Jessie and Slater and wishing them future happiness. He was known as a man of few words when it came to formal situations.

When it was Zack's turn to make his best mans speech, he had everyone enthralled as he always did.

'Now for those of you that don't know, fifteen years ago, Slater made a speech at my own wedding and finally I have a chance to return the favour. Slater and I , we go back a long way, but we didn't always get on, not at first. But when we did become friends, we saw each other through the best and worst of times, including Slater going out of his way to help Kelly and I with our own wedding, before our wonderful parents stepped in. Slater has sure got me out of some scrapes along the way too. But the best thing about having Slater as a friend, was when he fell for my lifelong best friend, Jessie, the kid I grew up next door to. I knew he would take care of her for the rest of her life. It's great when you see your best friend get married, but seeing two of your best friends get married to each other, that's even more special. Congratulations guys.'

Everyone toasted them and then it was Slater's turn to stand up. He wasn't one for formal speeches either, but he had spent a long time working on this one, probably the most important speech of his life and one he had waited so long to make. He took a deep breath and stood up.

'First of all, I would like to thank Jessie for finally marrying me and making me so happy. I'd also like to thank all our friends and family, especially those of you that travelled such a long way so you could be here with us today. We will never forget how you have all made today so special for us.

As most of you probably know, Jessie and I were high school sweethearts, but to start with, when we first met, we didn't exactly get on. Even when we did start dating, well, we spent most of our time fighting. Then we left high school and went far away from each other. After our good friends Zack and Kelly got married we didn't see each other for years, until fate stepped in and threw us back together. I guess I should thank my business partner Kevin Sampson for that. If he hadn't talked me in to opening our gym chain, Jessie and I may never have met again. That was when I realised something, Jessie and I had grown up, but my feelings for her hadn't changed. I knew that as soon as I saw her again. She was always going to be the only woman for me and I think deep down I always knew that.

You see another reason for us getting married here in London, is it is special to Jessie and I. I came to London to meet Jessie again after she finished the city marathon here a couple of years ago. I've lived all over the world, but after southern California as a teenager, I was spoilt. I had forgotten what cold weather was like, but Jessie was based here in London at the time, so I moved here to be with her. Of course, I don't mind admitting I jumped for joy when she got a transfer back to LA. The winter I lived here, it was cold, the worst in London for years, so they reported every day and I hated every minute of the weather, but I loved every minute of being back with Jessie. What else can I say, except if she had been based in the North Pole, I would have still gone. I'd go to the ends of the earth for Jessie. I love you Jessie and I always will.'

After another toast, Slater sat down, but Jessie got up.

'Well I very much doubt I can top what my husband has just said. However, I guess no one would expect any less of a twenty first century woman like me to get up and make a speech, so as the bride I would just like to say a few words.

It takes a strong, special person to be with someone like me, a neurotic, perfectionist, workaholic. So Slater, thanks for putting up with me. I've loved you for twenty years, even when we did have those silly fights back in school, they are kind of fun to look back on. Slater I'll always love you and I guess I should thank you for finally marrying me too.'

Everyone smiled at Jessie's kind of joke as they all picked up their glasses for another toast and then they gave out all their presents to the bridesmaids, groomsmen, pageboy and their parents. Then finally it was all over and time for Jessie and Slater to take to the floor for the traditional first dance. The string quartet were due to play another half hour, then the stage would be handed over to the disco. Slater and Jessie had spent ages picking a classical piece they had both liked for their first dance. A choice that was hard for Jessie who liked classical music and knew so many pieces, easy for Slater, who knew very few pieces, so they had ended up going for one of the most famous ones and one that they did both like.

Then they heard the first strain of Tchaikovsky's _Waltz Of The Flowers_ from _The Nutcracker_ and began to dance.

Sat at the table watching his friends, Zack smiled to himself.

'I don't believe it, its this tune, again.'

Kelly laughed. 'Zack I think you and I are going to be hearing this tune every day for quite some time yet, it's been Ben's favourite piece ever since he started playing.'

'Well I wish he would pick a new favourite now, I'm beginning to go right off this tune.' Zack put his arm round his wife and sat back to grin and bear the rest of the tune. At least Slater and Jessie looked happy dancing to it.

When the string quartet was finished and the disco started, it was Sophie and Ben that started the dancing off while Jessie and Slater went and sat down with their friends.

'Thanks for a fantastic day everyone', Jessie told them 'You know we couldn't have done it without you.'

'It's been great Jessie', Lisa said as she got up to lead Darren off to the dance floor.

'So Screech, Kelly and Zack did Vegas, Slater and I did London, so where are you and Melinda going to get married?'

'At home, around Christmas I think. Sorry I know its boring, but that's what we want.'

Screech took Melinda to dance then and Zack got Kelly up to dance too.

'Well I guess we should split for now and dance with some of our friends and relatives', Slater looked at Jessie.

'Okay, I'll see you at the cutting of the cake in an hour', Jessie kissed her husband and went off to find her Father for a dance.

The time the reception had closed down, tradition was broke again. The bride and groom weren't the first to leave, but among the last. Darren and Melinda having already gone back to the hotel with the relatives, the last remaining guests were the six old school friends. They sat reminiscing for two hours about their high school days before Lisa finally called a taxi to take them back to the hotel and they all arranged to meet for breakfast the following morning before Jessie and Slater left for their honeymoon in Scotland.

After breakfast the next morning, saying goodbye was hard to their friends and relatives they lived far away from.

Slater and Janine had a tearful farewell, the row forgotten, but Slater still worried as hell about her going to the village outside Kabul for six months.

'You go and make us proud sis, do what you've got to do. You just make sure you come and visit when you get back.'

'Good luck Janine, I know you will do great', Jessie hugged the woman that was now her sister in-law.

Then it was Slater's parents turn to say goodbye.

'Mum, Dad, you coming home to California soon?', Slater asked.

'Three more months to go and I'll be retired from the army for good and back home.'

'That's great news Dad. Did you say goodbye to Janine?'

'We did, just now. We don't like where she is going anymore than you do, but it's a good thing she's doing, brave, we have to support her.'

'I know that Dad and so does she.'

Just after lunch Slater and Jessie left for Scotland in their hire car.

'That was almost as exhausting as work, I'll be going back to work for a rest. Though I've got to admit, I enjoyed every single minute of it.'

'Me too, it was well worth the waiting twenty years for', Slater turned on the radio as Jessie took the turn off for the motorway that would take them out of the city .


	14. Chapter 14

-1 _Disclaimer I do not own Saved By the Bell or any of the original characters or storylines referred to from the show. They all belong to NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with either of those companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show._

Chapter Fourteen

Screech Meets The Parents

Melinda had finally come up with an idea for Sam to meet her parents, without him knowing who they were to begin with. Melinda was sure they would like him and get on with him, after all, he had more in common with her parents than she did. Melinda's Mum was a mathematics professor at Northwestern University and her Father was a high school principal himself.

Melinda had explained the situation to her parents after Screech had made his excuses not to go out to dinner with them again and they had agreed to play along with her so called chance meeting at the Natural History Museum. They would meet by the natural earth section and strike up a conversation with them about the exhibition, not letting on she knew the people. She just hoped the plan would work.. After all she would be Mrs Samuel Powers in a few months, her parents were going to be Sam's in-laws, the sooner he met them and got comfortable with them the better.

Melinda had arranged to be in the earth science section at twelve at the section about earthquakes. The arranging hadn't been hard, she and Sam had planned to spend the day at the museum already anyway.

When they arrived in the morning they spent a lot of time in a lot of the exhibitions, but Melinda kept an eye on her watch and steered Sam towards the earth science exhibition just before twelve.

'Your love this section Sam. I spent ages here the last time I came here.'

She saw her parents reading one of the plaques about earthquakes. Her parents looked like they were enjoying it too, well they would. She had lied to Sam, she had spent about three minutes in this entire exhibition the last time she was there. English and human history were more her thing , not natural history. However, it was worth it to get Sam to feel comfortable with her parents. Within minutes they seemed to be having a scientific conversation that was totally beyond her comprehension. She only started really listening when they started talking more about themselves.

'You know I did write an end of year assignment on earthquakes for extra credit when I was in college', he was proudly telling Melinda's Mum.

'Another scientific mind. I did something similar, I'm a mathematics professor at NorthWestern University.'

'Wow. I'm a high school principal myself, but I majored in combined chemistry and physics in college and I did my masters in physics alongside getting my teaching qualification.'

'I'm a high school principal too. I've been teaching in the same school for thirty years. I like coming to places like this, gives me ideas of where to take the kids in my school on trips back home.'

Melinda thought the time was right then to reveal who they were now Sam was relaxed with them.

'Okay, Mum, Dad, I think I've had enough of earthquakes and science for one day. Sam would you like to come for coffee with my parents and I?', Melinda took his hand , hoping he wouldn't get angry. 'I thought meeting them like this would be better for you. See, they don't bite.'

Screech smiled, now he had met them, maybe really sitting down and meeting them properly for the first time wasn't going to be so bad after all. They made their way to the coffee shop outside the museum and Melinda hoped they wouldn't want to go back in later after all. They sat down for an hour and Melinda almost felt left out the way Sam was deep in conversation with her Mum about Maths and chemistry and her Dad about the pressures of running a high school and keeping all the teachers as well as the kids happy. Later on they all arranged to meet for dinner at Melinda's favourite London restaurant.

'I don't get it Melinda. I'm actually looking forward to having dinner with your parents, at one time just the thought would have made me a nervous wreck. Your Mum is even sending a rep from her department to the next college day we hold at Bayside. She said after you told her all about me she looked Bayside up on the internet and saw how all the science grades have gone up since I started there. I told her she will be in competition with the kids hoping to go to Cal Tech. The past two years they have been grabbing all the best science students.'

'Well obviously I always knew I would go to North Western after boarding school and I loved it. But didn't you tell me originally you got accepted to Cal Tech and were all set to go there?'

'Yes, but I changed my mind and accepted a place at UCLA at the last minute and I don't regret it. I loved every minute of my time there. It was nice to be around other people that weren't as in to science as I was.'

Dinner that evening went well and Melinda's parents said they were thrilled Melinda was going to marry such a nice intelligent man. Screech hadn't known where to look when they said that. It was the first time meeting the parents hadn't ended in the parents telling him to stay as far away from their daughter as possible.

The next night he took Melinda to see a Shakespeare play at The Globe as a thank you, as it was something she had always wanted to do. The only problem was Screech couldn't keep his mind on the play, not after the headlines he had seen in that evenings paper. Unable to keep his mind on the play, he just kept seeing the headlines over and over again:-

_TENNIS STAR LINDA ADDINGTON DIES AGED 34_

Screech had bought a copy of the paper and read the news on the internet. It had been sixteen years nearly since she broke his heart by deciding to quit UCLA and concentrate on her tennis career full time after all. They had been going out a couple of months when she made her decision, pressured by her Father. Screech had buried his head back in the books after she left. It had taken him months to get over her, the second only girl that had ever taken an interest in him and liked him for who he was at that point in his life. And now she was dead, it was hard to believe.

Screech had gone on to read how she had been out on the court coaching her young son when she collapsed. It had been a sudden heart attack and the paramedics hadn't been able to save her.

Screech hadn't spoken to Linda since she left UCLA, but he had followed her career, although she had always managed to keep her private life out of the media as much as possible. After leaving UCLA she had gone back in to serious training and wasn't seen on the grand slam circuit for about a year, but then for the next five years she had gone on to win every tournament she ever played in , including becoming Women's Wimbledon champion five years in a row. It was only when she had every title possible under her belt she retired from the game and set up her own tennis academy's in London, New York and Miami. The only other thing Screech knew about her life after UCLA was she was married at twenty-two and widowed at twenty-five and that she had two children, both adopted when her husband was still alive.

When the curtains closed at the end of the play, Screech's mind was still back in 1993, the autumn semester of his freshman year at college. He just couldn't believe the first real true love of his life was gone. Aside from his suite mates , he had never told anyone about his relationship with Linda and when she went away, Zack and Slater were the only ones he had told how he had really felt about her. And as much as they had tried to help him pull through, they hadn't really been much use. Zack had been busy desperately trying to get back with Kelly. Slater had been going out with their suite mate Alex at the time and had his own problems as it wasn't working out. Though it had been obvious to Screech even back then, Slater and Alex were not right for each other.

Slowly Screech let his mind return to the present and stood up and followed Melinda out of the theatre.

'That was amazing Sam, thanks for brining me. Did you enjoy it?'

'Sure, I love _ A Midsummer Nights Dream_.'

'Sam, we just watched _ Much Ado About Nothing_, are you okay?'

'Sorry, I was just thinking about Linda Addington, such a shame.'

'Sam, she was a great tennis player and all that, but how can you get so upset over someone you didn't even know personally?'

'I did know her once Melinda. It was long time ago, freshman year at UCLA. We went out for a couple of months until she quit and gave in to her Father's pressure to go back to the tennis circuit full time. I never heard from her again after she left. I don't know why I'm thinking about it so much.'

'It's okay Sam, your probably just shocked. It is a rotten thing to happen. She always looked so fit and healthy. I've got a couple of her fitness DVD's and believe me, they are tough workouts.'

'She let me play tennis with her just the once. It took me a week to recover', Screech smiled at the memory.

'I'm sorry Sam, she obviously has a special place in your memory.'

'Yeah, she does, even though she broke my young heart. And anyway no one will ever be as special to me as you Melinda.'

Screech stopped and kissed her, before they strolled back to the hotel along the South Bank.

The next morning all the papers were full of tributes to Linda, Screech read one while he was in the hotel lounge having coffee while Melinda went for an early morning swim. There was lots of pictures of her through the years including one of her how she looked at college. There were also some private pictures, her wedding day and her with her two children Carly and Christopher.

When Melinda came back to join him later, as a tennis fan she read the tribute section herself and then it was time for them to go to the airport to fly home. To get some extra money for their wedding they were both going to teach some summer school classes for a few weeks at a high school that didn't do as well as the ones they taught in.

'Melinda, we have to come back to London one day', Screech couldn't remember ever having such a good trip.

'Of course we will, I love London, I always have. We should come over at least for a few days next year. We will be married then..'

'Talking of which , have you thought of where you would like to go for our honeymoon or would you like it to be a surprise?'

'Surprise me , Sam. Just make sure its somewhere peaceful and romantic.'

'Okay then, the Ibiza Christmas dance party it is. Just kidding.'

Screech had never been to Ibiza, but he had heard about it and read about it and it sounded like his idea of hell, but his joke had made them both laugh and took his mind back off Linda, who he was still thinking about.

Zack and Kelly and the kids were also heading back to Heathrow too. The kids had loved London and were very reluctant to leave, not that they didn't have a busy few weeks before school started again. Ben would be off to music camp in a few days and Sophie was taking some extra credit classes at summer school, so she could start Bayside a fully fledged sophomore in the fall, two years younger than the rest of the sophomore class. Zack and Kelly were still baffled how they got such an intelligent daughter, there were no genius's in either of their families, as far as they knew anyway. But then again, the same was true of Ben's exceptional music talent.

They weren't actually on the same flight as Screech and Melinda, but they did meet up with them in the airport departures lounge, along with Darren and Lisa who were going home on a New York flight.

'Well guys, this has been one fantastic trip. It's been so great us all spending time together again, its such a shame we can't do it more often', Lisa always realised just how much she missed her old friends after spending time together with them again.

'It's been great', Kelly agreed 'But don't forget we will see you the weekend before school starts for Mr Belding's party.'

'Now that I can't wait for', said Zack as he finished his coffee and they discussed what to get as a present and then Zack and Kelly's flight was called.

'See you guys back on the other side of the Atlantic', yelled Screech as he and Melinda went for a quick drink in the bar while waiting for their own flight to be called.

On the flight home Zack told Kelly his news.

'Kelly, I've made a decision and your probably going to laugh, but its about my career , or more precisely the lack of it at the moment. I'm going to train to become a qualified teacher.'

Kelly couldn't help, but give a short laugh.

'Zack Morris, the kid that hated school.'

'Yes, but there were some things I loved about having to be there, especially coming up with ideas to make money, the problem was I usually got caught and had to give the money to Mr Belding for the school fund or some charity, but they were all good ideas in principle.'

'Zack , I don't think they employ people to teach kids dodgy money making schemes in school.'

'No Kelly, I want to teach business studies to the kids. I've got the right degree and I can do my teaching practice at Bayside and still work as Screech's assistant and get my qualification at night school. What do you think?'

'All joking aside, I actually think it's a great idea and I couldn't think of anyone better to teach the kids business studies. Just don't tell them about some of your less ethical schemes from the past, teen line, selling video profiles for the yearbook as dating tapes, do you really want me to go on Mr Morris?', Kelly loved teasing her husband about the things he had got up to in high school.

'Alright, alright Mrs Morris', Zack then looked across at Ben and Sophie going through their bags. 'So what did you guys buy in the souvenir shop?'

Ben had pulled out a London bus model from his bag and Sophie was showing off her new London t-shirt.

'I guess it's a good job we are going home now, I just spent the last of my holiday allowance money', said Sophie as she picked up her book to read, hoping her parents would sub her until next allowance day when they got back to California.


	15. Chapter 15

-1_Disclaimer I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters from the show or original storylines referred to from the show. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with either of these companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show._

Chapter Fifteen

Back Home

Jessie didn't think she had ever seen anywhere as beautiful and peaceful as the Scottish Highlands in summertime and both she and Slater had been very reluctant to leave them behind.

Their hotel suite had been lovely, with a view right out on to the loch. They had gone for long walks, climbed mountains, visited old castles and spent a few days simply just relaxing in the hotel spa.

'I've never felt so relaxed or so happy in my entire life' , Jessie had told Slater when they were sat in the bay window of their suite looking out at the loch.

'I know what you mean.'

Now after that wonderful two weeks in Scotland, they were back home in LA and had been greeted by a mountain of mail. There was a lot more wedding congratulation cards for them and Slater thought Jessie would blow her top when she saw the one addressed to Mr and Mrs Slater instead of Mr and Mrs Spano-Slater, but she simply just laughed.

'There is always one, isn't there. Slater what are you smiling at?'

'You my darling.'

'Come on, what's so funny?'

'Okay, okay. I was just thinking of how the younger Jessie would have ranted and raved for half an hour over that envelope.'

'Life is too short to get wound up over such silly little things, besides it was a genuine mistake, its not like it was an official document or anything.'

'Wow, twenty-two more wedding cards, we must know a heck of a lot of people between us.'

'I guess quite a few, I mean there are former clients of mine, a few old college friends of both of ours. News sure does travel fast when you update your school alumni pages and social networking sites.'

'That's twenty-first century living for you.'

Two days later Jessie and Slater were both back at work and Jessie was snowed under from the minute she walked in to her office. It seemed while she had been away enjoying getting married and her honeymoon, at least three high profile celebrities had filed for divorce and wanted Jessie to work on their case. She was going to be one busy woman until Christmas and beyond. Once she got down to work, it was as usual, as if she had never been away.

His first morning back Slater had a meeting with Kevin at their largest LA gym where Slater worked most of the time and had his main office.

'I have good news Slater. We got the go ahead to open the Philadelphia gym. Even better news, we also got the go ahead to open in Seattle. Soon we will have a gym in every state, we have got a lot of work on from here until Christmas.'

'So when are the college wrestling kids coming back for practice?'

'Two weeks, the high school team you coach a week after that.'

'Two of last years high school seniors wrote and thanked me for helping them get their college scholarships.'

'Hey, we got a reputation to keep up as the best gym chain in the world, I didn't go in to business with you for nothing. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lunch date with a rather gorgeous young lady I have just taken on to teach aerobics at the San Diego gym. It was worth bringing her all the way up here for the interview. Trust me, she is one hell of a looker.'

'I don't doubt it', Slater said as he went back to his own office to do some paperwork for the teams he would soon be coaching again.

In New York Lisa hadn't seen Darren for a couple of weeks and she had to admit to herself, she was really missing him. Three different men she liked had asked her out on a date recently and she had turned down them all telling them she was sort of seeing someone. She had never turned down a date in her life, except of course for Screech and his never ending pursuit of her in high school, but that didn't really count.

Now she wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that she had turned down dates because of Darren or the fact that she thought she was completely in love with Darren. It was all new to her. She had dated so many men in her life, but she had never felt like this before.

After their hectic schedules the past couple of weeks , they hadn't even managed to meet up for a quick coffee, but tonight they both finally had an evening free, Darren was coming over and they were going to order themselves a takeaway and hopefully enjoy a relaxing evening together.

Lisa couldn't decide what to wear , as usual, it was a hard decision to make, even for staying in. She had completely gone through her walk in closet, her clothes strewn all over the closet and her large bedroom floor.

She was still undecided when the buzzer rang and she let Darren come on up, so in the end she pulled on the nearest top and trousers she had discarded from her closet. She was just glad she had decided to put her make up on beforehand, before deciding what to wear or it would have been a complete disaster.

'Lisa, you look lovely as usual', Darren handed her some flowers.

'Thanks Darren, come on in, it seems like ages since we got back from London doesn't it?'

'Yes and I've missed you. I feel like I've barely been out of the office since we came home.'

'I know the feeling. I've had to take on some temporary staff in one of my workshops for the new seasons orders for one of the department stores, its mental, of course, it doesn't help with the Christmas party season coming up too and everywhere wanting their outfits for that.'

Lisa was worried why they were keeping their conversation on such neutral ground about work. They both wanted to say something, but neither of them were daring too. Lisa wasn't even sure she wanted him to stay if the evening was going to be this uncomfortable. But then he spoke.

'Lisa, I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you, but I've been trying to make a decision and only not seeing you would help me make it.'

Now Lisa was confused and worried, was Darren going to tell her it was all over?

'Lisa, when I got back from London, I was head hunted and offered a better position at another law firm.'

'That's great news isn't it?'

'It would be, except for its geographical location. It's in Auckland.'

'Auckland, Virginia?'

'No, Auckland, New Zealand. I've decided not to take it, even though it's the best opportunity of my career.'

'Why on earth not?'

'Because of you Lisa, I love you. I want to be where you are and I would never dream of asking you to leave everything here and come with me.'

'It would have been nice to be asked.'

'It wouldn't Lisa. I know how you miss your friends and family here in America, it would be too much to ask. Besides I have just as good job I am happy doing here in New York.'

'You are really giving up the opportunity of a lifetime for me?'

'Yes I am.'

'I love you Darren.'

It was only later that Lisa realised she had never told anyone that before. Despite that though, she still couldn't see herself ever wanting to be married or even sharing her apartment with Darren. She didn't know what she would do if Darren ever brought up the subject later on. There was only enough room for her and her many, many clothes, even if it was a large luxury apartment. She thought of her beloved shoe closet, no she could never share that with anyone.

For now though, she was just going to enjoy being with Darren, she could hardly believe he had given up such an opportunity for her. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. And neither did she mind admitting to herself that she doubted she would have done the same if the situation had been reversed. Besides, she had been to New Zealand a few times and as much as she loved it, it wasn't a place she would ever want to live.

Jessie was about to go in to court when she got a call from her Stepmother in Palm Springs.

'Jessie, thank god I caught you. I'm afraid your Father's been taken in to hospital.'

'What's wrong?', Jessie sat down, shocked.

She would have expected a call like this with regards to her Stepfather, who was seriously ill, but not about her own Father, who she had seen just a few short weeks back and as far as she knew was fit and healthy.

'He was having tests before your wedding, but he insisted on coming, despite not feeling the best. Now this morning he was really pale and said he felt terrible, with sever abdominal pains so I called an ambulance. I'm outside the hospital now, he is stable and they are trying to make him more comfortable with the pain. How soon can you get to Palm Springs?'

'I was about to go in to court, I'm going to have to see if we can get an adjournment, I'll call you back.'

The judge wasn't one of Jessie's favourites, but at least he understood the situation and he officially adjourned the case. Even Jessie's client, a star athlete was more understanding than she thought he would be.

Jessie drove home and packed a bag and called in at the gym to see Slater on her way out of town to let him know what was going on.

'You want me to come with you?'

'No, I'll be okay. There is no point both of us missing work. I'll call you when there is any news okay.'

On her way back out of the gym, she passed Kevin Sampson with his latest bimbo. Usually she laughed at his antics, but today it just reminded her of when she first met her stepmother, when she was an aerobics instructor at her Father's hotel. Jessie had written her off as a young , gold digger , bimbo type straight away without giving her a chance. But when Jessie had got to know her, she had turned out to be a loving, caring, highly intelligent woman.

When she met her Stepmother at the hospital, she looked terrible, like she hadn't stopped crying.

'How's my Dad?', Jessie asked.

'He is stable and they have given him something for the pain. But oh Jessie, all this, its only the beginning.'

'What do you mean?'

'Your Father has got advanced cancer, he is riddled with it and its advancing more by the day.'

'Can they do anything for it?'

'Yes, but only to prolong his life for a few more months and even then , there is no guarantee.'

'And what did he say to that?'

'I don't know. We were only told a couple of hours ago. He said he wanted to talk with his doctors alone.'

'Does he know you called me?'

'Yes and he is annoyed with me for it. He said your life is too busy for you to have to come here and see him.'

'But he is my Dad, he has always been there for me. Why is it so hard for him to realise how much I love him?'

'You know what your Father's like. Your still his little girl at heart, he don't' like being seen not at his best.'

'Well I haven't come all this way not to see him.'

'I'll go and see if he is finished talking with his doctors. Why don't' you go and get yourself a drink in the cafeteria and I'll come and get you.'

Jessie used her time alone in the cafeteria to absorb the news her Stepmother had just given her. Her Father was going to die sooner, rather than later. The man that had been there for her all her life soon wouldn't be. The memories came back to her, silly, insignificant things from when she was a really young child, the trips with her parents, her Father buying her ice-cream in the park, they all brought tears to her eyes.

She didn't want her Father to see her tear stained face though, so when her Stepmother came back to get her, she stopped off in the bathroom and washed her face in cold water.

When she entered her Father's room, seeing how ill her Father looked shocked her, despite the warning from her Stepmother. Her Father was only sixty-five, but looked like a really old man. And in the few short weeks since her wedding, he must have lost at least two stone in weight. Jessie had to fight back the tears for her Father's sake all over again.

'Hey Dad', Jessie sat down at the side of his bed.

'I can't believe your Stepmother dragged you all the way out here.'

'I'm glad she did. Dad, why didn't you tell me you had been ill at my wedding?'

'I would never have dreamt of ruining my only daughters wedding day. Besides at the time I didn't think it was important. I honestly didn't believe it was anything serious, or more to the point I didn't want to believe it was anything that might be serious or maybe I was just denying the whole thing, I don't know.'

'Oh Dad', Jessie held her Father's hand 'You know you being there meant the world to me don't you?'

'Me too, it was the day I had waited for all my life, to see my beautiful daughter looking so happy.'

'So what are you going to do Dad? I know you been talking to your doctors a lot.'

'The way I see it Jessie, they can make me comfortable with painkillers and I can have a few extra months of enjoying life or I can go for the treatment, which as advanced as my illness is sounds like hell and have just the same risk of dying just as soon anyway. Jessie, I want to enjoy my last few months, so I'm taking the former option, no treatment, just painkillers and a full time nurse at home.'

Jessie was trying so hard not to cry again. She understood what her Father's decision meant and how hard it must have been for him to make it, but it was still hard for her too.

'Please tell me you understand Jessie. Its important to me to spend my last few months at home and happy.'

'I understand Daddy.'

She hadn't called him that since she was a kid, but it made him smile.

Back in the room the manager had given her at her Father's hotel, Jessie finally allowed herself to cry , now there was no one around she had to be strong or put on a brave face for. She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing and saw it was Slater.

'Hey , Jessie, how's your Dad?'

'He……..he…………..he', Jessie realised she was too upset to be able to talk and hung up the phone. Then through her tears she just about managed to tap out a text message to Slater so say sorry and explain what was going on with her Father.

She knew she had eventually cried herself to sleep as when she later woke up it was light outside. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She looked terrible and she had a pounding headache from all the crying, the she felt better for it, felt she could be strong for her Father and Stepmother now.

A little while later she opened the door to what she presumed was housekeeping only to find Slater standing there.

'After you being so upset on the phone and then your text, I thought I had better come.'

Jessie hugged her husband.

'I'm so glad you did. Will you come and see my Dad with me later?'

'Sure . Now though I bet you haven't eaten since you got here, so first I'm taking you for breakfast. If your going to be strong for your Father , you need to keep your strength up.'


	16. Chapter 16

-1_Disclaimer :- I do not own Saved By The Bell, any of the original characters or storylines from the show. They all belong to NBC/Peter Engel Productions. Neither am I anything to do with either of those companies. This is just a story by a fan for other fans._

Chapter Sixteen

The rest of summer seemed to have flown by and the weekend of Mr Belding's surprise birthday party had arrived. The gang hadn't seen much of each other lately. Since her Father's illness Jessie and Slater were spending all their free time in Palm Springs visiting him. Zack and Kelly had just got back from a week in Vegas celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary and were busy getting the kids ready for the new school year. Also one of Kelly's colleagues was off work with a broken ankle after a skiing trip, so Kelly had been putting in extra hours at the surgery to cover her patients. Screech and Melinda had spent the rest of the summer teaching summer school and were putting all the money away for their upcoming wedding.

Lisa had done so many fashion shows that summer, her designs, especially the exclusives that went to the boutiques were being snapped up within hours of arriving in the store. She was looking forward to going to the party with Darren and having a break from it all.

The day of the party it was a starting with a bbq late afternoon, with a disco in the school gym for the evening. Screech was there with Mrs Becky Belding and Martin Belding doing the decorations and organising the caterers. They had put pictures all over the gym walls of when Mr Richard Belding was young, plus pictures of all the classes he had graduated while at Bayside, along with some recent pictures of the Belding family.

Between them they hadn't managed to track down everyone, but they had managed to track down most of the kids he had known well. As for Screech's own class of '93, over three quarters of them had sent an RSVP to say they would be attending. Screech hadn't seen most of his old classmates since their ten year reunion and some that were coming to the party hadn't even attended that.

When Zack and Kelly arrived with Sophie and Ben, Screech went straight over to them.

'Hey guys, it feels like so long since I've seen you. How was Vegas?'

'Every bit as fantastic as I remembered', Kelly smiled, looking up at Zack. They had enjoyed every minute of their time alone together and could quite easily have stayed another week.

'And Sophie, you looking forward to being a sophomore here next week?', Screech asked.

'You bet. I'm glad I already know a few people from the classes I took here last year.'

'And I'm going to have a new music teacher this semester', Ben told Screech proudly.

'Your so good at the violin you will be teaching them soon. You still playing _Waltz Of The Flowers_ all the time?'

'It's still my best piece, but I'm practicing a lot of other stuff too.'

Zack was just glad Ben hadn't insisted on bringing his violin that afternoon, he took it practically everywhere with him.

'Anyway', Screech turned to Zack 'How about you Mr trainee teacher? You looking forward to getting back here next week?'

'Of course I am Screech and I got my night school courses all sorted. Hey, isn't that Melinda over there?'

'Yes, excuse me,' Screech left to greet Melinda, but then Jessie and Slater walked in.

'Its good to see you', Zack hugged Jessie.

'It's good to see you too. We've missed you guys. Dad's home in the hotel by the way. He has two round the clock nurses to give him his medication and take care of him , plus a doctor that comes in every day. He is happier back home , than in the hospital obviously.'

'I'm glad he is comfortable. I'm just sorry I haven't had a chance to get to see him.'

'Don't worry Zack he nags us enough for going there to spend all our free time with him. He insisted we skip visiting him this weekend and come to the party.'

As Lisa and Darren arrived, Mr Belding was also just arriving , being led to the school football field. When he saw all the people and all the 60th birthday banners, he was totally overwhelmed, especially seeing the sheer number of his former students that had turned out for him. Even Tori Scott who had only been at the school a few months in her senior year had shown up with her family and was telling him all about working at the Speedway track in Indy. She gave him and his family tickets to the next big races as a present.

Lisa spent ages catching up with Tori. They had become good friends back in senior year.

'I'm so sorry I never kept in touch.'

'Me too Tori, but you done great for yourself I hear.'

'As if you didn't. I have subscriptions to all the best fashion magazines just to keep up with all your latest stuff.'

'I'm flattered. I don't design much biker chick stuff though. You still got a bike?'

'I've got a Harley, it was my thirtieth birthday present from my husband. I don't get to ride it as often as I like though, you can't exactly fit a family of five on one.'

'I bet you look after it well though.'

'Oh yeah, it's the number one of my life, just don't' tell my husband or kids.'

Lisa laughed, Tori hadn't changed much at all and then went off to get herself a drink and to talk to Screech and Melinda.

'So how is my wedding dress coming along?', Melinda wanted to know.

'I brought the designs with me. Why don't' you come over tomorrow?'

'Sure'.

While the Melinda and Lisa discussed wedding dresses, Screech went to talk to Mr Belding about Bayside.

'You miss this place don't you chief?'

'I sure do, but your its chief now Screech. I couldn't have left it in better hands and since I retired, my garden never looked so good. I can't believe all these people turned out for me.'

'I can , Bayside was the best place to go to school around here and still is.' Screech was proud he had been able to continue to make Bayside a school kids wanted to go to. He had made a success of his career, despite not becoming the mad scientist everyone thought he would. He had had enough of lab work at college, he liked to be around all kinds of people.

In the gym later in the evening when the disco started, the gang found themselves listening to a lot of music they were too young to really remember, chosen by Becky Belding, from the day's of her and Richard's youth and a lot of current trendy music they were too old to really be bothered about , chosen by the Belding's son Martin.

But when some current students got up on stage, they broke in to a song they all did recognise, the class song , the one Screech and his friends had wrote back when they were seniors. It brought tears to their eyes as they realised how true the words of the song had become too them once they had left Bayside behind.

After that Mr Belding was called up to the stage and the DJ got everyone to sing happy birthday and then the evening was over and people were starting to leave.

Zack and Kelly left first, with a tired Sophie and Ben, followed shortly by Jessie and Slater. Lisa and Darren stayed behind to help Screech and Melinda clear up. Melinda was just making her way out of the gym when a kid walked back in.

'I'm looking for Mr Powers, the Principal', the boy enquired.

'He is right over there, helping the DJ pack up and move his stuff to his van.'

Fifteen year old Paul then made his way over to the principal of Bayside High.

'Excuse me, Mr Powers.'

'Yes.'

'Thank God for that. I have been looking for you all day. Eventually I got the information off of your parents that there was something going on here tonight.'

'Sorry, you mean your not a student here and how the hell do you know my parents?'

'I don't. I got their number from the directory. I really needed to find you.'

'Well, how can I help you?', Screech was still on the floor helping the DJ pack up his many pieces of equipment. Screech picked up a box of vinyl records to help the DJ out to his van with.

'This will be a shock to you, but my name is Paul and I'm your son.'

Screech turned round to find he was facing a better dressed teenage version of himself and immediately dropped the box of vinyl on the floor.

'Your kidding me right. Are you from some TV show trying to play a trick on me?'

'No honestly, I'm not. My name is Paul, Paul Addington. I believe you once dated my late Mother, Linda Addington.'

'I think you had better come to my office so we can talk.'

Once Screech had the boy settled down in his office, he took another look at the boy claiming to be his son, it wasn't just the spitting image, it was the kids mannerisms too. There could be no doubt about it, but he had to be sure.

'So why should I believe you? You could be anyone. And showing up here at midnight , do your parents know where you are?'

'My Mother is dead and I'm sitting opposite my Father. If you mean my guardians, yes they do know I came to California to find you.'

'You came here on your own?'

'They weren't going to come with me. They hate me, they always have.'

'Maybe you had better tell me all about it, starting form the beginning. You want some coffee?'

'Yes please.'

'Paul, obviously I never knew about you. You are a complete shock to me and I'm having trouble taking it in.'

'I understand that. I was a shock to my Mother too. She didn't find out she was having me until she was five months pregnant. Her Father, my Grandfather, made her keep me a secret from the world., the illegitimate one, I was never anything but bad news to my Grandfather. He had just talked my Mother in to quitting college full time to concentrate on her tennis career, but then she had to take time out to have me.

'But Linda never called me or told me about you.'

'That was my Grandfather's doing too. I was the Addington family secret. He made my Mother tell me my Father was dead. After I was born I was sent to live with some distant relatives in New Zealand, until I was seven. The time my Mother persuaded my Grandfather to let me come home, she was married and had adopted two children with her new husband.'

'Did you get on with your stepfather when he was alive?'

'I never got the chance, my Grandfather sent me to boarding school in Texas. He told my Mother in no uncertain terms he would ruin her career and reputation forever if I ever lived as part of the family. My Mother was bullied by him, but she loved me. She came to see me as often as she could, every week after she retired from the tennis circuit. And despite the story in the papers, it wasn't her younger adopted son she was coaching the day she died, it was me. My Grandfather also has heavy influence over the media.'

'So how did you find out about me?'

'She left me this letter, there is one for you too.'

Screech then read the letter Linda had wrote to Paul

_Dear Paul,_

_Secrets appear to be the thing in our family and if you are reading this, then my secret has killed me. I've known for sometime there was a problem with my heart, but I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to go on and live a normal life as long as I could._

_I'm sorry I couldn't' be with you as much as I would have liked, you know how my Father, your Grandfather bullied me and yes I was selfish that I listened to him so as not to ruin my tennis career or reputation._

_I love you and I want you to go on and have a good life and to make me proud. I'll be watching you from among the stars._

_I'm sorry I had to lie to you about your Father. He never died at all. That was what your Grandfather made me tell you._

_Your Father's name is Samuel Powers. When we dated the few months I was at UCLA, I knew him by his nickname 'Screech'. I loved my late husband of course, but I never felt about anyone the way I did for Screech. Not a day ever went by when I didn't think about him and feeling bad I couldn't tell him about you._

_When the doctors told me I had probably little time left I did a google search on your Father. He still lives in California, in LA, in his home town of palisades. He is the primcipal of a school called Bayside High, where he was once a student himself. He should be easy to find. I want you to go and find him and hopefully you won't have to live in your Grandfather's shadow anymore. I let my parents rule my life, all my life, don't let them ruin yours._

_Love you forever_

_Mum_

_Xxxxxxxx_

Screech was still getting over the shock now it was so real and read the letter over again.

'Here is the letter Mum left for you.'

'I'll read it later, in the meantime don't you think you should call your grandparents?'

'They told me not to bother if I found you.'

Screech wasn't sure whether to believe Paul or not, he knew only too well how teenagers could exaggerate things.

'Okay, give me their number, I'll call them.'

'Here you go, but your wasting your time.'

Screech dialled the number.

'Hello Mr Addington. This is Samuel Powers, Paul's Father. I just wanted to let you know he got here okay.'

'Good', Mr Addington said on the other end of the line 'He's your responsibility now. I hope he likes California, I always hated the place myself. And by the way Mrs Addington and I , along with our legitimate grandchildren are moving to Spain. Please tell Paul, never to get in touch again. Goodbye.'

Before Screech could say anything else, Mr Addington had put the receiver down.

'Paul, your Grandfather is a cruel and heartless man, nothing like your Mother was at all.'

'I know that, I miss my Mother.'

'So do I ', Screech admitted, even though it had been nearly sixteen years since they went their separate ways.

'My Grandfather won't have me back will he?'

'No, it looks like you and I are stuck with each other. Paul , I am sorry if I appear a bit distant, but you have to understand how shocking all this is to me.'

'I understand that. I'm just glad you didn't turn me away too.'

As they left Screech's office, Screech remembered Melinda was still waiting for him outside in the car. He wasn't at all sure how she was going to take this news. He could really do with some time alone to take the whole thing in himself, but he knew that just wasn't going to be possible, now or ever.


	17. Chapter 17

-1_Disclaimer I do not own Saved By The Bell, any of the original characters or storylines referred to from the shows. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is just a fan story by a fan for other fans._

Chapter Seventeen.

Back To School.

'So Ben, beginning of grade six. Your class are going to be the crème de la crème of the elementary school', Zack looked at his son proudly the first morning of the fall semester.

'I can't wait. Michael and I will get to play in morning assembly twice a week, so I've got to learn to play some of the hymns we sing.'

'You mean you are finally going to give your Mum and I a break from _Waltz Of The Flowers_?'

'Maybe', Ben grinned cheekily 'But its still my favourite piece.'

On the other side of the lounge, Kelly was French braiding Sophie's hair.

'If I'm going to be a high school sophomore I have to look the part or they will all tease me for just being a junior high kid really'

'Sophie, you will be fine. You already know some of the kids from last year.'

'I know Mum, but its scary enough starting high school full time, never mind being younger than the rest of the kids in my class..

'You must be excited too.'

'About science I am. I think I want to be a doctor like you Mum.'

'You know, I never even considered medicine until I got to college. But when I did go pre-med, I knew it was the right thing for me to do. I've never looked back. But college is a long way off for you Sophie, you may change your mind before then.'

'Maybe, but I don't think I will.'

Now Ben was already, with his violin, his books and his lunch, Zack was getting his own books ready as it would be his first night at night school after work.

'Help, I'm living in a house full of students', Kelly joked as she kissed Zack goodbye and took Ben with her to drop off at school on her way to the surgery.

'Sophie we had better get going too. Screech won't be happy if I'm late and neither will your teachers be.'

Bayside had the same buzz it always did at the beginning of each school year and it made Zack miss his youth, but the halls of Bayside, they belonged to these kids now.

Sophie had already gone to join two of her friends she knew from her chemistry class the previous year and Zack tried to push open the door to the principals office, but it was still locked. That was so unlike Screech, the first day of each semester he was usually in school at least two hours early. Zack took out his own key and opened the office door.

Once at his own desk, he called Screech, but got his voicemail.

'Uh Screech, I don't know if you've overslept or if anything is wrong, but I'm in school and your not. Everyone is waiting for you.'

Half an hour later when Screech still hadn't shown up, Zack was in a dilemma of what to do. All the students and teachers were waiting in the gym for the principal to take the beginning of semester assembly an school was not going to start until someone took that assembly. There was really no other alternative, he was going to have to have to cover for Screech and take the assembly himself.

Zack hadn't stepped on stage in the Bayside gym since his own graduation, but it was like it had always been when he used to stand up and announce sports results or other things he had been involved in going on in the school. Except this time , he was going to have to make it up as he went along.

'I'm sorry Mr Powers is running late today, so he has asked me to address you all this morning. On behalf of Mr Powers I would like to welcome you all back to Bayside for another year. For those freshman just joining us a special welcome, its going to be a great four years for you here I know. For anyone just transferring to Bayside, welcome too. Now I know Mr Powers did have some other things to say to you, but I guess they can wait until next weeks school assembly. So for now I will let the distinguished faculty of Bayside take you away for your first classes of the year.'

It was probably the shortest beginning of semester assembly ever at Bayside, after all , Mr Belding's had once gone on for two hours, but at least he had covered Screech and now everyone was just getting on with the school day.

Zack got down to his own work in the office and it was mid-morning before Screech walked in and he looked terrible.

'Screech, you look like you haven't slept since Belding's party.'

'I haven't much at all.'

'What's wrong?'

'Everything, I'm surprised the school's still standing, all that's happened to me since that damn party.'

'So where have you been the past week? I tried to call you loads, but couldn't get an answer.'

'I was away in Lake Tahoe and I switched my cell off.'

'Oh dear, have you and Melinda had a row?'

'Not exactly, she has left me. But then who can blame her, its not every day you lumber your fiancee with a teenage son you never even knew about.'

'What?'

'It's true. Linda Addington had a son when she was nineteen, my son. It's a long story Zack ……………………..', Screech told him all about Paul showing up after the party and his grandparents.

'Didn't Melinda understand?'

'It wasn't that. She said she had to be honest. She said she wasn't ready for children yet, especially a stepson less than ten years younger than her. She said she needed time to think but she took all her stuff and said I wasn't to contact her as she really needed time alone. After she left I took Paul to Lake Tahoe for the week, the poor kid needed a holiday. He has been rejected enough in his life and I didn't want him to think I was going to reject him too. But Zack, its still sinking in I have a son and I've missed out on most of his childhood.'

'That wasn't your fault. You never even knew about Paul.'

'I know and he understands that, but it still doesn't make me feel good. As for Melinda, it was probably stupid of me to believe she would ever really marry me in the first place. Paul was probably just the perfect excuse for her to leave.'

'Screech , she just said she needed time alone. She might come back.'

'After this letter Linda left me, part of me isn't even sure I want her back. I never felt about anyone the way I did about Linda. I would have followed her to the ends of the earth, if only she had let me.'

Screech knew every word of Linda's letter off by heart now, he had read it so many times.

_My Darling Screech,_

_I bet nobody calls you Screech anymore, but you will always be 'My Screech'. I never forgot you , even after I married. I never loved my late husband the way I loved you._

_Our time together may have been brief, but you were the love of my life Screech. I have thought about you so much over the years, wishing I could tell you all about Paul and introduce him to you. But you know yourself what my parents were like and the pressure they put on me. Whenever they told me to do something, I did it, they put so much fear in me._

_This is written in past tense as should you be reading this, I am dead, but looking down on you from the stars we once looked up at together. I'll never forget those times Screech, they were the best of my life. Most people think the best thing that ever happened to me was being women's Wimbledon champion five times over, but it wasn't. You and Paul were by far the best things that ever happened to me in my life._

_I have always loved you and I always will._

_Love you forever_

_Linda_

_Xxxxx_

'So is Paul here in school', Zack interrupted Screech from going over the letter again in his mind.

'Yes, I took him to his sophomore homeroom just now. He is in the same class as Sophie.'

Neither Zack or Screech got much work done that day, there was too much to talk about and it was as much of a shock to Zack , as it had been to Screech.

'Zack, I know you went out with Linda briefly before me, but you don't have to worry. Paul is the spitting image of me and he was born in August nineteen ninety-four.'

'I wasn't worried Screech. Linda and I never slept together, we only went on a few dates before she dumped me for you.'

'I told Paul to come by here between classes so you will get to meet him.'

'This is going to be big news to the gang. Why don't you bring Paul over to dinner after school one night this week when I'm not in school? Lisa and Darren are still here and Jessie and Slater will be up for it I'm sure.'

'I'm not sure that's such a good idea Zack.'

'Why not? He will already know Sophie and he will have to meet your best friends sometime.'

'I know , but its hard, for me too. Last week I was a childless engaged to be married high school principal, this week I'm still a high school principal, but I'm not childless anymore, I'm a single Father to a teenage son. It takes some getting used to and I haven't even told my parents yet.'

'Wow Screech, you are in a mess. So what is this son of yours like, anything like you?'

'Only in looks, apart from that he is nothing like me. He is sporty, tennis obviously, but also football, basketball, squash, he plays the lot. He said he is going to try out for all the teams here in school. Oh hang on , I forgot, there is one other way he is like me, he is an expert at chess. I taught Linda in college and she taught him when she used to go and visit him at his boarding school.'

'So am I even allowed to tell Kelly about Paul?'

'Of course I am going to tell the gang . I'm just not sure, he or even I am ready for a big gathering with them all that's all. Plus he will have to meet Kelly sooner rather than later. I need to register him as a patient at Kelly's practice. He is asthmatic so needs regular medication. As you can tell, it hasn't stopped him doing a thing sports wise.'

'That's good, inspirational even.'

'I never thought I would have an athlete for a son. Hey, I never thought I would have a son. I mean I never even thought about it. Melinda is still so young, so having children wasn't even discussed.'

The class bell rang then and Paul knocked on the principals office door. Zack opened it and almost called him Screech, there was that much of a similarity.

'Hi, you must be Paul. I'm Mr Morris. I'm your Father's admin assistant, trainee teacher and also know as Zack , your Father's oldest friend.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'How you finding it so far Paul', Screech asked his son.

'It's okay, better than the boarding school I was in. I got to go, I got physics next.'

In physics class the main discussion before the teacher arrived was the upcoming fall dance, the first school dance of the year and who was going with who.

'Are you going to the dance?' Sophie's friend Sarah wanted to know.

'I'm not sure my parents will let me, but I would like to go. I am younger than you guys remember.'

'Well, you see that new guy over there Paul, the one who was also in our homeroom, I'm hoping he asks me to go , he is hot.'

'Yuk, he looks like one of my Father's best friends, but younger.'

'So what's wrong with that?'

'My Father's friend I'm referring to, is Mr Powers.'

'I don't care Sophie. I really want to go to the dance with Paul Addington. Anyway Sophie, who would you go with if you could?'

'Promise not to tell anyone, but I think Martin Belding is gorgeous, but as if he would ever look at me. Besides he seems to be dating a different girl every week.'

When the teacher arrived they were put in groups of three to work on an experiment. Paul joined to work with them, much to Sarah's delight. Sophie ended up doing most of the work, while Sarah and Paul got to know each other, not that she minded, physics fascinated her anyway. In fact in the whole class, their group was the only one whose experiment had turned out exactly the way it should have.

'My first A of the year', Sophie was more than pleased with herself.

'It's my first A ever', Paul admitted 'Us three have to work together more', he liked these two girls. It was great to be far away from the all boys boarding school. How he had hated it there.

_N.B. Thanks for all the reviews so far. When I started this, I never thought I would carry on this long, but if you are still enjoying it so am I . However I work full time and am also a mature student of the Open University so have some major exams coming up soon, so I may not be able to update as often, but will do so when I can._


	18. Chapter 18

-1_Disclaimer I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines from the show that are referred to. They all belong to NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show._

Chapter Eighteen

Early November

Jessie was on her way to Palm Springs again. Her stepmother Lesley had called while she was at work to say had father had taken a turn for the worse. He had gone downhill fast the past few weeks as it was.

'It doesn't look good Jessie', Lesley had admitted to her and Jessie had arranged to leave the office for Palm Springs immediately. Slater had promised to come and join her as soon as he could.

When Jessie did arrive Lesley was waiting for her in the parking lot of the hotel.

'Hey, Lesley, how is my Dad doing?'

'Worse since I spoke to you. I'm so glad you're here Jessie, the doctors don't think he has more than another forty-eight hours at the most.'

'Is it okay to go and see him in his room?'

'That's why I called Jessie. He is in so much pain. I really think David is only holding on so he can say goodbye to you.'

'I'll go on up there now.'

'Jessie, prepare yourself, he doesn't look like your Dad at all anymore, even compared to a few weeks ago.'

As Jessie walked in to her Dad's bedroom, it almost resembled a mini hospital, all the medical equipment that surrounded the bed, the two nurses on constant duty, plus the twice daily visits by the doctor. But Lesley was right, the man in the bed looked nothing like the Dad she had always known, his body was like a skeleton and his face so pale it just showed he was dying.

'Hey Daddy.'

'Jessie, I'm so glad you made it. I'm not sure I could have held on until tomorrow and I really wanted to say goodbye to you.'

Jessie took hold of her Dad's hand.

' I love you Daddy and I'm really going to miss you.'

'And I'll miss you sweet pea. I'm sorry I won't be around to see my grandchildren, but hey, I can't complain I haven't had a good life, even if it has been cut short.'

Jessie felt even more tears well up in her eyes. She decided not to tell him he would never be a Grandfather, he was dying and she wasn't going to take one of his final dreams away from him.

'One day I'll tell my kids all about their Grandad', she lied. She felt terrible for lying, but she was also pleased to see her Dad smile, though she could see even that was an effort for him.

'Goodbye Jessie, I love you. You're the best daughter.'

David Spano closed his eyes then and drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few hours, until he was finally pronounced dead at five in the morning, when Jessie and Lesley finally let go of each of his hands.

For Jessie and Lesley it seemed like there was so much to do after that, even though David had made all his own funeral arrangements as far as he possibly could to save his wife and daughter the trouble.

Jessie called all their relatives, while Lesley went round to tell the staff and arranged to have all the hotel flags pulled to half mast. Jessie then phoned Zack and asked him to pass on the news to the rest of the gang. They had all known her Dad and had been at his wedding to Lesley.

By late morning Jessie was emotionally drained and exhausted and was relieved when Slater arrived.

'I'm sorry Jessie.' Slater gave her the big hug she had been needing.

'Thanks. Want to come for coffee before I have to get back to calling yet more relatives and family friends?'

'Sure come on, lets go and sit outside. How's Lesley taking it?'

'Better than me, but then she was here with him all the time and saw him get worse and worse in such a short space of time. He isn't in pain anymore, I guess that's the main thing.'

'Of course.'

'But Slater, he was dying and I lied to him. He started saying how sorry he was he wouldn't be around to meet his grandchildren. And instead of telling him that can never be, I told him one day I would tell my kids all about him. Slater, it made him smile, but I feel terrible for it.'

'You shouldn't Jessie. You made a dying man happy. What he never knew, can't hurt him. Don't punish yourself Jessie, you did the right thing.'

'I guess your right.'

Lesley came and joined them then, she looked as exhausted and drained as Jessie felt.

'That is finally all the staff told, all the arrangements finalised for the funeral on Thursday. You two are okay to stay until then aren't you?'

'Of course, there isn't any point in us going home and then coming back for the funeral.'

'Thanks. I know this hasn't been an easy time for you either Jessie.'

'One of the worst of my life', Jessie admitted.

'Mine too', Lesley told her 'It's tough when your trying to hold it together for everyone and keep the business going. I don't know what I'm going to do without David', Lesley began to cry then and Jessie hugged her step mum.

'Me neither Lesley. We will get through this together', Jessie told her wiping away her own tears.

Later that night Lesley could not sleep and went and sat on the balcony and looked out on to the hotel pool and the golf course beyond it. She loved this place and she had had so many good times here over the years, with her Dad and with her friends and later with Lesley after they had got to know each other better. Only twenty-five when she had married her Dad, she and Jessie had struck up more of a friendship over the years rather than a step mum/daughter relationship. She hoped Lesley wouldn't lose touch now and would still let her come and stay at the hotel whenever she wanted like her Dad had always done.

Jessie knew she had no hope of sleep, so she thought of the memories of the times with her Dad, including the time she had almost fallen out with him over his wedding to Lesley, just because Lesley was so much younger.

She heard Slater come out on to the balcony then, interrupting her thoughts.

'What are you doing out here Jessie? It's three in the morning.'

'I know, I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about my Dad. Even though I've known this was coming for months, I still can't believe I'll never see him again, speak to him again. You know, when we were living apart I used to work out on the balcony until the early hours of the morning. It's a good place to think, clear your head or maybe not', Jessie looked out at the pool and started crying again remembering the good times she had had when she stayed with her Dad at the hotel.

Slater didn't know what to say to Jessie, he couldn't tell her everything was okay, because it wasn't, she had just lost her Father. He couldn't know how she was feeling because both his parents were still alive and well and enjoying retirement , now they were back home in LA. All he could do was hold her as she cried.

'Why don't you try and get some sleep?'

'I can't. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think of anything but my Dad and the fact that he is no longer here. You know what I could do with right now, a caffeine pill. Don't panic, I wouldn't ever go near one again, its just the thought was there.'

'Oh Jessie, come on I've got an idea that will take your mind off things, grab your jacket.'

Slater led her out of the hotel towards the golf course and the golf buggies, then he got some golf clubs on hire from the twenty four hour pro shop.

'I bet you never seen the green so empty.'

'Your right Slater, but what kind of mad people play golf at half past three in the morning?'

'We do, come on , it will be fun, take your mind off things for a while.'

'Slater, your nuts, but I love you', Jessie managed to smile as Slater threw the golf clubs and balls in the back of the buggy and they made their way to the first hole.

'Slater, I have played golf twice in my life and both times I was rubbish.'

'It's just a bit of fun, no keeping score or anything. Besides there are no serious golfers around at this hour to tell us off. Anyway I've only played a few more times than that, so I'm not exactly brilliant either.'

'We can be useless together', Jessie attempted to aim the ball for the first hole, but it went nowhere near. Slater's attempt was even worse and they had a good laugh over it.

They spent two hours messing about on the golf course, merely managing to get their balls in some of the holes they were aiming for. They only packed up at half past five as the first serious early morning golfers of the day showed up.

'How about some breakfast?', Slater pointed towards one of the hotels restaurants that opened early for breakfast.

'Do you know what, I would love some. Suddenly, I am really hungry.'

When their breakfasts did arrive, Jessie tucked in to her scrambled eggs and salmon straight away and then helped herself to croissants and yogurt from the buffet.

'Okay Slater, so I haven't eaten for two days, don't nag me about it, please.'

'I'm not going to nag you , its understandable, I just didn't know you were capable of eating so much.'

Jessie kicked him playfully under the table. 'Even I can be a pig once in a while.'

'I'm glad your feeling better Jess.'

'Just don't' bank on it lasting okay. I've still got a lot of stuff to do for the funeral with Lesley later. Dad booked a plot in the local cemetery years ago. The funeral is going to be in the chapel there. To be honest, I just want it all over with now.'

'It's only a couple of days away, at least you and Lesley managed to get it organised so quick, that was what he wanted.'

'Hey guys', Jessie and Slater turned to see Zack making his way over to the table.

'Zack, I thought you couldn't make it for the funeral.'

'I had too. Your Dad, was like a second Dad to me when we were really young kids. There was no way Kelly could get away from work, so she is staying home with Sophie and Ben, but at least Screech was able to give me a couple of days off.'

'Thanks Zack, it would have meant a lot to Dad and it means a lot to me too. I need some sleep. Why don't' you guys catch up for a while?'

Jessie got up from her chair, hardly able to keep her eyes open now, tiredness finally taking over, she just about made it from the hotel lift to her bedroom door, before she collapsed straight on to the bed.

She felt much better after a decent nights sleep and was able to help Lesley more with the final arrangements. Between them, they organised the delivery of the reefs people were sending and the funeral cars as well as covering the hotels early shift with staff that hadn't known David Spano that well, so the staff that had known him and had been loyal to him for years could attend his funeral. They even managed to organise and order of service with his picture on the front and the words of his favourite hymns he had requested inside, _The Lord Is My Sheppard_ and _All Things Bright and Beautiful._ Her Dad hadn't been a very religious man, but he had often sung those hymns to her when she was a little girl to lull her to sleep. She hadn't been the best of sleepers even then.

The time Jessie got back to the bedroom, Slater was back from playing tennis with Zack.

'Zack has just gone to collect Lisa from the airport, you okay?'

'I'm fine, its just doing all these final things for my Dad really brings it home.'

'I know. I have got some good news though. I was talking to my parents earlier and they finally got a letter from Janine. She is in an even further out village now, its really remote, a really backward place by the sounds of it. I'm actually surprised the letter only took three and a half months to arrive. It was a relief to hear from her though, she is so cut off from the rest of the world. I can't wait until she comes home in January. Once her special leave is over maybe her next army posting will be somewhere nice, Europe even maybe.

'Slater , that's really good news. I know how much you and your parents worry about her.'

'Jessie, if I could have found a way for her to change her mind about going, you know I would have done.'

The day of David Spano's funeral was hard for Jessie and Lesley as they both cried their way through the entire service and then trying to hold it together at the wake afterwards for all the guests. Jessie was just glad when the last person left the function room and it was all over. She was even gladder when the hotel staff came to start cleaning up, she didn't have the energy for that as well.

Jessie and Slater invited Lisa and Zack up to their bedroom for a drink before both Zack and Lisa had to leave.

'Thanks for coming guys', Jessie hugged each of them.

'That's okay Jessie, that's what friends are for.'

'I know Lisa, but even so , thanks for coming. We got the reading of my Dad's will with the lawyer tomorrow and then we both get to go home and back to work ourselves. I'll be glad to get back to routine.'

'My wife, the ever committed workaholic', Slater gave Jessie her glass of wine and sat down on the couch next to her.

'Nice suite you got her Jess', Zack commented.

'Dad always saved the best rooms for me', Jessie said sadly.

Jessie and Slater met Lesley at the lawyers office the next day and that was when they both got a shock. Lesley now owned half the hotel and was to continue managing it until she felt ready to retire. Jessie now owned the other half of the hotel and was to remain a silent partner.

'That means half the profits and none of the stress', Lesley had joked with her.

But the main shock was that he had left a trust fund for any future grandchildren. Jessie and Slater were to have control of it until any such children turned twenty-one. On hearing that, Jessie had felt guilty all over again for having lied to her Dad when he was barely still alive, even though she knew his will had been written long before that. But still, on hearing that she just wanted to get up and run from the room and cry, but for the first time in days, she actually managed to hold her composure.

Afterwards they said goodbye to Lesley with a promise to visit soon and made their way home to LA.

'It never felt so good to be home. I'm so glad its all over and Dad's not suffering anymore', Jessie sat down on the sofa and immediately started going through some papers she needed for work the next day.

'You will never change, but that's why I love you', Slater kissed her goodnight 'I'm going to bed, I've got a five am start at the gym tomorrow. Don't work too late.'

Jessie smiled, as she got stuck in to her work, they both knew she wouldn't be going to bed until at least two in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

-1_Disclaimer I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original storylines or characters referred to. They all belong to Peter Engel productions/NBC. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show._

Chapter Nineteen

Big Changes For Lisa

After sixteen years in the Big Apple, Lisa had decided she didn't want to live in the city that never slept anymore. She missed her friends and she wanted to see them more, well when she was at home, which wouldn't be that often anyway. She had finally realised she could be based anywhere and no doubt she would still be spending a lot of time in New York as that was where all the big fashion shows happened and London and Paris of course. Now all she had to do was convince Darren, she wasn't sure that would be very easy, especially given the other news she had for him. On the plus side though, Darren had been working in Chicago a lot lately and it was only a four hour flight from there to LA after all.

She was just waiting for Darren to arrive. He was coming straight from the airport to see her. He had been away for three weeks and she had missed seeing him. She just hoped they wouldn't end up arguing over everything. There's wasn't exactly a conventional relationship ,but it had always worked for them, so Lisa saw no reason why it couldn't continue.

When Darren let himself in to her apartment he greeted her with a kiss and a big bunch of flowers.

'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too Darren. How was Chicago?'

'Cold, just like New York at this time of year.'

'I'm glad you said that Darren, because I've decided I want to go home to LA, to live, for good.'

'Ever since I turned down New Zealand they have been on at me to take a full time partnership in Chicago and Lisa I would be mad not to take it.'

'So what do we do Darren?'

'I say we do it, its only a four hour flight, you and I both travel a lot longer than that regularly just for business. We can be your regular living apart together commuter couple.'

'And you would really be happy with that?'

'As long as I can be with you forever.'

Lisa almost wanted to cry with relief until she realised she still hadn't mentioned the further complication to the situation. Breaking away from his embrace, she looked him straight in the eyes.

'Darren, there's something else you need to know. I'm three months pregnant.'

Darren's face went from shock to delight and then he hugged her again.

'I love you Lisa, this is the best news.'

'Are you sure? It's not like we planned it or anything. It took me two months to acknowledge I might be pregnant and even after the test came back positive, it took a few days for it to really sink in with me, but now I am so happy about it.'

'Me too. I guess its me that will be doing most of the commuting down to LA for a while then.'

'I'll make it up to you when our baby's born, which is at the end of May by the way.'

'Lisa, I don't mind about the commuting at all. It's not like I'm not used to it. So when you going back to LA anyway?'

'As soon as I can. It's really a case of just buying the plane ticket. I think I have more stuff at home in Pallisades than I do here anyway. How about you and Chicago?'

'As soon as I give them the word that I am taking it, I can set the ball rolling.'

'We should do something to celebrate. Are you free any night this week?'

'Thursday and Friday, what do you want to do?'

'How about dinner and a show?'

'Okay, what do you want to see?'

'I don't know, surprise me. I hope your staying over here tonight, I've really missed you.'

'I thought you would never ask.'

The next morning Lisa started looking for a housekeeper to take care of her New York apartment and treated herself to a late breakfast in her local deli. The past few weeks she had had terrible morning sickness, but at last it seemed to have subsided and she was ravenous in the mornings instead. It was the morning sickness that had finally made her pregnancy seem real to her, even though she hadn't told anyone about it until now. But now she had finally told Darren, it seemed more real than ever. She had always wanted children, or at least one child, but not until she was in a stable relationship and she had that now. Not that she knew the first thing about babies, except how they could ruin your expensive designer clothes. She remembered Sophie's christening when Lisa had stood as godparent and Sophie had been sick all over Lisa's brand new silk shirt. She would defiantly have to hire a live-in Nanny, not that she would have much option to do otherwise anyway with her busy schedule. But the baby wouldn't be here for another six months and already she could no longer fit in to her best designer jeans. Soon , she would have to start wearing her own maternity designs. She had never ventured in to children's design, but maternity wear was a lucrative market, well dressed, wealthy women would stop at nothing to make sure they looked as good as ever during their pregnancy. She was flicking through her own catalogue of designs as she dug in to yet another Danish pastry. She had never been this hungry in her life.

'Hey Lisa, I don't usually see you here at this time of day.'

'Hey, Berry, its been ages.'

'Yeah, well, Berry Dawson gets around you know.'

'So what is his name?'

'That would be telling. Just look out for the wedding invitation okay.'

Lisa couldn't help but laugh, she heard this nearly every time Berry had a new man in his life.

'Berry, I'm moving back to LA and I'm having a baby.'

'Not all on the same day I hope', Berry joked 'I did wonder why you were looking at your own maternity designs.'

'I've done so many, I can't remember half of them. Maybe you could help me pick a couple of outfits, I can't decide.'

'So what do you want, a boy or girl?'

'I haven't had much chance to think about that, but I guess I really don't mind as long as its healthy.'

'It's going to be the best dressed baby in LA, whatever it is.'

'You got that right', Lisa made a mental note to herself to pick up some baby wear designer catalogues later on.

'So when are you leaving for the LA sunshine?'

'Next week hopefully. You will have to come over before I go.'

'Count on it.'

After she said goodbye to Berry, Lisa went in to her main office, where she also had a private design studio, though she preferred to design at home, so she wasn't in the studio that often. She had some calls to make to some of the fashion chains she did regular designs for and then she decided it was finally time to call her friends and give them her news. She had kept it to herself for long enough.

The first person she decided to call was Kelly.

'Hey, Lisa, how are you?'

'Since you ask, three months pregnant and over the moon about it.'

'That's great Lisa, congratulations. I'm so happy for you.'

'There is something else too. I'm coming home to live in LA. I miss you all so much. It took me sixteen years in New York, but I just want to be home near you all now.'

'Lisa I can't wait. It will be just like old times , all of us living close to each other again.'

'You will all have to come over and help me choose a room and decorate it as a nursery for the baby.'

'Sure thing, oh and Lisa.'

'Yes.'

'Make the most of seeing your feet while you can, the last two months before I had Ben, I could barely remember what mine looked like.'

'Thanks Kelly, I think.'

Back home in her apartment later Lisa walked in to her shoe closet and looked wistfully at all her many high heeled shoes she wouldn't be able to wear for a while.

'Little one, you better be worth all this', she said as she took out a pair of fashionable , but sensible flat shoes to wear that evening. She had arranged to meet Berry and his new man at an art exhibition.

Lisa then sat down on the sofa to make the difficult phone call she had started to make earlier , but had then lost her nerve. But this time , she had to make it. She wasn't surprised to find Jessie still at her office and she picked up her phone on the second ring.

'Lisa, its you , thank god. I thought you were another celebrity wanting a divorce.'

'No chance, I'm not even married yet.'

'Darren hasn't proposed has he?'

'No, eh Jessie, you see we sort of skipped the getting married bit. I'm moving back home to LA, Darren's taking a job in Chicago. We are going to be a commuter couple.'

'That's great Lisa. It will be fantastic to have you home.'

'Jessie, there's something else.'

'What? Please tell me nothing bad has happened.'

'Not at all, entirely the opposite Jessie. I'm having a baby, its due at the end of May.'

'Congratulations Lisa, you will be a great Mum. I can't wait for you to come home, I miss you .'

'That's why I decided to come home, I miss you all.'

In her LA office, Jessie put down the phone, she was happy for her friend and Lisa deserved to be happy. Lisa had always been there for her, but Jessie still couldn't help feeling a stab of envy too, Lisa was going to have something she never could and although she would never hold it against her friend, deep down , it did hurt.

Later on when Lisa phoned Screech she got a rather different response after telling him her news.

'Just make sure you send it to boarding school before it becomes a teenager.'

'That's a long way off Screech, its not even born yet.'

'Book its place now.'

'You having trouble with Paul?'

'Lisa, the kid wants everything and he wants it now. I mean, I'm not short of money Lisa, but I'm not made of money either.'

'Remember what my parents did to me to make me learn responsibility?'

'No.'

'They made me become a candy striper at the hospital.'

'I don't think pink is quite Paul's colour.'

'I'm not suggesting that. But get him to get a job, make him buy some of his own stuff, then he will start to learn how much things cost.'

'Actually Lisa, that's a good idea and there is a job going for a student in the school bookstore, he could buy some of his own sports equipment then. That is where all the money seems to go right now.'

'I take it you haven't spoken to Melinda recently.'

'No, she wasn't even at last weeks interschool meeting. We should have been getting married in a couple of weeks.'

'I'm sorry Screech.'

'Ah don't be. I've got enough on my plate with Paul at the moment. He isn't exactly academically brilliant, he is already falling behind in his science classes, fortunately Sophie Morris is tutoring him for me. And yes, before you ask, I am paying her. As if I would not pay a daughter of Zack Morris, that would be asking for trouble.'

'So how is Bayside's mature student teacher?'

'The kids love his classes. I observed one he was being assessed on and he was good and he didn't tell them about any dodgy schemes. Remember Zack industries?'

'How could I forget. Anyway Screech, I got to go , I'll see you soon.'

Lisa had a good time at the art gallery with Berry and his new partner. His name was Steve, but Lisa didn't see the point in remembering it, knowing Berry, the whole thing would be over before the week was out.

'Steve's from Wales' , Berry introduced them.

'I thought I didn't recognise the accent. Nice to meet you. So where did you two meet? Berry still hasn't told me.'

'At last months menswear design show Berry did. I'm his number one fan and not just of his designs. So what do you think of my pictures?'

Lisa looked up at some of the traditional landscape scenes Lisa had painted.

'They are wonderful.'

'Most of them are of remote places in Wales. I've invited Berry to come and stay with me in Llangollen this Christmas and new year.'

'I'm sure you will have a good time, even if it is cold. I'm looking forward to being in warm LA this Christmas. I just hope it doesn't rain. That really would spoil my first Christmas at home in years.'

While Steve went to get them more drinks, Lisa was left listening to Berry's usual routine when he fell in love. Berry was now talking about moving to Wales. She had heard it all before and it must have shown on her face that she didn't believe a word of it.

'I know you don't believe me Lisa, but I really think this is it. He is the one.'

'In that case Berry, I am incredibly happy for you'.

However, Lisa still didn't believe her friend and she certainly wouldn't be expecting a postcard from Wales anytime soon.


	20. Chapter 20

-1_Disclaimer I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines referred to. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show._

Chapter Twenty

Christmas

Having all their friends over for Christmas had been Kelly's idea, but Zack was just as keen. The gang hadn't had the chance to spend much time together at Christmas since they were in high school and their families had got together for a carol singing evening every year. So Zack and Kelly had invited them all over for Christmas eve and for Christmas day lunch. It was Christmas eve and they had just finished decorating the tree with Sophie and Ben.

'Right then you guys, want to help us cook for everyone?'

'Sure', Ben said, following Kelly in to their vast kitchen.

'Right then Ben, you and I are on the cookies and other sweet stuff, your Dad and Sophie are on the savoury stuff and no licking the bowls okay Ben.'

As usual, Ben just grinned cheekily at his Mum and she knew she would let him get away with it , even if he did.

Over the other side of the kitchen, Sophie was getting in a mess with some pasta and rice.

'Sophie, please, never, ever take a home economics class', Zack cleared away the second lot of pasta that Sophie had made a mess with.

'Don't worry, Dad, I won't.'

'And when you get to college, eat in the student union, if you want to stay friends with your roommates that is.'

'Sorry Dad , I'm no good at cooking.'

'It's okay Sophie, come on lets make the pasta together. Your Mum and I are experts at making pasta, its all we lived on in college. Anyway Sophie, you are going to be a brilliant scientist. You don't have to be good at everything.'

'But Dad, I hate failing at stuff, even at things I don't like doing.'

'No wonder you get on with Jessie so well. Right give me those peppers we just chopped, now we can add them to the pasta.'

Zack threw the last of the ingredients in to the saucepan.

'Right Sophie, here is a job you can't fail at'. Zacl got out a silver platter 'You can put all the cold meat slices on here.'

'That I think I can handle Dad', Sophie was pleased she didn't have to do anything messy this time.

On the other side of the kitchen , Kelly and Ben had cookies and all kinds of cupcakes cooling.

'Its just a shame I didn't have time to bake a traditional Christmas cake this year.'

'It's okay Kelly, Jessie said she can bring one.'

'I know, but it won't be the same as a homemade one.'

'Who said it wasn't homemade? I know it is, Slater baked it.'

'Well that makes me feel a bit better. At least we know he can cook. But Slater, a Christmas cake?'

'That's what he told me. You see, he and Jessie had some kind of silly bet about which one of them would be at work the latest one Friday night, whoever lost had to bake something chosen by the winner. They were just mucking about , but Slater lost as for once in her life Jessie got home early and she challenged him to bake a Christmas cake. That was a month ago and they've been punching it with sherry every day since.'

'Now I'm looking forward to tasting it, they best not forget it.'

They were not disappointed when Jessie and Slater arrived early evening and Jessie was holding the Christmas cake.

'I know we probably won't eat this until tomorrow, but we thought we would bring it over tonight anyway.'

'Thanks, take it through to the kitchen, then get Zack to get you some of the eggnog we just made.'

Lisa didn't arrive long after that, but she didn't look in the festive spirit at all.

'What's up Lisa?', Kelly was concerned for her friend.

'Darren got snowed in , in Chicago. He won't be able to come home for Christmas.'

'Oh Lisa, I'm sorry', Kelly hugged her 'And I know its not the same, but at least you are here with us.'

'Thanks Kelly. I hope you don't mind, but I got my housekeeper to bring all your presents over. Is it okay if she brings them in for me?'

'Sure, just tell her to put them round the tree, that's where the rest of them are. Jessie and Slater are in the lounge, but beware , Ben threatened to get his violin out early not so long ago.'

'Just as long as he sticks to carols tonight.'

'Don't worry Lisa, Zack has banned him from playing _Waltz Of The Flowers_ until Christmas is over.'

'Hey Lisa, how are you? How's baby turtle', Jessie hugged her friend.

'We are both fine. I'm just a bit upset, Darren got snowed in in Chicago, nothing is leaving O-Hare. Anyway, where is Screech?'

'Zack said he called, he will be here a little later. Paul insisted he go to squash practice this afternoon, so Screech has gone to pick him up from the courts at the sports centre.'

'I still find it hard to believe Screech has a teenage son.'

'I think it took a hell of a lot of getting used to for Screech. You know it was four weeks before he told his parents who the strange phone call looking for him the night of Belding's party was from. It took them a while to get over the shock too. They never even new Screech had a serious girlfriend in college. I think things are finally settling down for him now though', Jessie picked up another cookie Kelly had made.

'Does he ever hear from Melinda?', Lisa wondered, she had thought the two of them a perfect match.

'Not ever', Slater told her 'It's a shame. I never saw Screech as happy, except when he was with Linda of course and that was a long time ago.'

Later on when Screech did finally arrive with Paul, he went off to the yard to shoot hoops with Sophie and Ben, so the adults really got a chance to catch up for a while.

'You would never believe that kid was asthmatic, he don't stop. Beware if you get a sporty kid Lisa.'

'And if you get a musical one, never let it get their hands on a certain classical piece a son of mine has come to love. It's got that bad, I can't even mention the title anymore', Zack looked across at where his son had left his violin for later and helped himself to more eggnog.

'Don't panic guys, the only music books we got out are Christmas carols and Christmas songs', Kelly pointed out as she put another music book on the stand next to their keyboard.

When the kids did come back in , they all tucked in to the buffet the Morris family had laid out for them all. It was all delicious and there wasn't much left the time they had all finished eating.

'I hope you don't mind that I didn't do any roast beef, as we are having that for lunch tomorrow. I know we all had enough of turkey at thanksgiving and all Sophie and Ben got in their lunches the week after was turkey sandwiches. I bet they never want to see a turkey again.'

'Not a problem Kelly. It was all fabulous', Jessie said, leaving a few bits on her plate, she really couldn't manage anymore of, she was so stuffed now.

'Then I guess its time for a Christmas sing a long, Jessie I hope you still got that velvet voice.'

'I not had a chance to use it for a while.'

'Rubbish, she sings in the shower every morning, and it's beautiful, it always is.'

'Just be grateful you added that last bit to that sentence, or there might have been trouble', Jessie playfully punched Slater's arm, then took his hand as Zack threw a couple of song books at them.

Screech took his place at the keyboard and Zack and Kelly both picked up their guitars. Kelly's was an old one now, but it done the job, she hadn't got the chance to play that often in recent years.

'Okay, Jessie, what's your favourite Christmas carol?' Zack asked, already knowing her reply from years ago.

'_Silent Night_', Jessie had answered, as they had already started to play the first notes.

'Come on then guys, lets all sing and play it' , Ben then picked up his violin, he had been waiting for this all day and even Sophie had got her recorder out as they all gathered round to sing and play.

'This is so much fun, we haven't all sung together for years', Screech said, just before they broke in to _Joy To The World_.

By midnight they had gone through every carol and song in the books Zack and Kelly had got out as well as hopelessly trying to remember the words to the songs they had written and played in high school as _Zack Attack_.

But they were finally all sang and played out and eventually Zack put a CD of Christmas songs on. Lisa was tired and called a cab home, promising to be back early in the morning, Screech then left with Paul, who was insisting on squash practice again in the morning before they went to Zack and Kelly's. Jessie and Slater stayed a little longer after Sophie and Ben had finally given in to their tiredness and gone to bed.

It was just after one in the morning when the two couples found themselves dancing to Wham's _Last Christmas_ in the lounge.

'Remember that Christmas junior year when we had a row and you come to my house Christmas day morning and sang this outside my window?'

'I remember that Slater. Your Dad was home at the time and he thought I was nuts.'

'Course you were, you still are.'

'Your skating on thin ice tonight AC Slater, but seriously this has been the most fun I've had in a while. The first time I've had fun since I lost my Dad.'

'Maybe we should go home now though, or we won't want to get out of bed in the morning.'

'Okay, I want to go to church in the morning. You don't mind do you?'

'Of course not. I'll come with you, then we can come on here from there.'

Slater knew this Christmas wasn't going to be easy for Jessie, there would be no phone calls or presents from her Father this Christmas. He couldn't make it better for her, but he could try and ease the pain as much as possible for her.

When they got home, Jessie switched the television on.

'What do you want the TV on at his hour for?'

'I don't know, to stop me thinking I guess.'

'Forget the television', Slater picked up the remote control, switched the TV off and threw the remote control aside.

'Slater, there might have been a game on somewhere.'

'Who cares', Slater said and then kissed his wife passionately.

When she broke away she smiled.

'Can I have that in writing please. AC Slater says he doesn't care if there is a game on.'

'Hey, right now, I just want to make love to my wife', he picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom 'Time for bed, Mrs Spano-Slater.'

It was five in the morning when Lisa opened the door to a very tired looking Darren.

'O-Hare reopened five hours ago and I was lucky enough to get on the first flight for LA which was the first one to leave. I did have to do some fast talking with the check-in agent though. I told them my partner was having a baby, I just didn't tell her it wasn't for another five months. There was no way I was spending Christmas without you.'

Lisa hugged him hard, relieved he was here for Christmas after all.

'I'm so glad you're here Darren. You must be tired, come and get a few hours sleep at least.'

But Lisa wasn't the only one woken by someone calling at the door in the early hours of Christmas day, Screech was too, when he opened the door to Melinda.

'Sam , I'm sorry to call by so late or early, whatever, I just couldn't wait any longer to talk to you.'

'You had better come on in. Go through to the lounge okay.'

'Thanks.'

'Melinda, you are the last person I ever thought would show up. I never expected to see you again. You don't go to the interschool meetings anymore.'

'I don't go to them anymore. I don't teach at Valley anymore. I teach at Grant High now and they already have two teacher representatives that go to those meetings. It was an offer I couldn't refuse and with chances of promotion sooner, it being a much bigger school.'

'Good, I'm happy for you, but you didn't really come here to talk about that did you?'

'No. I came to talk about us. I've been thinking about us a lot lately Sam. I just wasn't sure I could handle a teenage stepson at my age. It was like suddenly everything changed from how it was and I couldn't handle it.'

'Its called life Melinda, you have to handle it, welcome to the real world. What did you think ,that Paul would just go away after a while?'

'No Sam, of course not. I just didn't know what to think.'

'Melinda, I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad we didn't get married. You left me when I really needed you. You didn't even stay to try and work things out.'

'But Sam, you don't understand I want us to get back together and work things out now.'

'Sorry Melinda, we can't. The damage is done. I can't love you anymore , not the way I used to and it wouldn't be fair.'

'Thanks for being honest with me Sam, I miss you.'

'I missed you too Melinda, for a while, but I got over it, you will too.'

Screech had spent the past few months thinking about Melinda, but now he had finally realised he didn't actually feel anything for her anymore. It really was time to move on.

After Screech saw Melinda out, instead of going back to sleep, he finished wrapping the new pro squash racquet he had bought Paul for Christmas. He has also promised to take Paul to church in the morning, after he got back from his squash practice, before they finally made it over to Zack and Kelly's.

Kelly got out of her bed herself at six as she had to go and collect Zack 's Christmas present that she had kept in the lot at the surgery the past few days. There was no way you could wrap up a coupe style sports car. Zack had been envious of hers ever since she got it, so she had finally saved up some extra cash from her on-call shifts and bought him one for himself.

When she did arrive home, Sophie and Ben were up and Zack was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

'Hey, where have you been? I woke up and you were gone.'

'I went to collect your Christmas present.'

'So where is it?'

'Come and see' , Kelly led Zack out to their driveway to the brand new silver coupe and handed him the keys.

'It makes my car look old compared and all the extra cash I earned this year went on it, so you better look after it.'

'Of course I will, but Kelly why did you spend all your money on me?'

'Because I love you and you're the best husband a woman could ever have. You just better not love the car more than me.'

'Never', Zack hugged and kissed his wife 'Merry Christmas darling. Now why don't you come and open your present from me?'

Kelly's present was large, but it was wrapped.

'Oh wow, an acousitc guitar, I always wanted one of these.'

'I know you said you wanted to start playing more regularly again now you got more time on your hands now the kids are getting older. And I know that old guitar of yours really has had its day now.'

'Thanks Zack , I love it.'

Kelly had also once played guitar in their band in high school until she had to get a witnessing job at _The max_ to help her large family out at home when money was tight. She was looking forward to being able to play more regularly again now.

When they finished their breakfast they gave Sophie and Ben their presents. Ben was thrilled with his brand new violin, Sophie with her voucher from the bookstore. Sophie had said she wanted books, and lots of them, but they didn't know what to buy her. Sophie was the school bookworm that read anything and everything, so in the end they got her a voucher to the same value of what Ben's violin had cost, then she could choose lots new books for herself. In return Sophie and Ben had given their parents the usual gifts kids bought with their allowance money, cologne and perfume, but at least they bought the brands their parents actually did use.

Ben spent the rest of the morning playing his new violin until their guests started to arrive. They were all pleased to see Darren had made it after all and Lisa looking so happy. Even Screech looked happy for the first time in a long time.

'Yeah well, as you women would say, as far as Melinda is concerned, I've finally got closure.'

The time they all sat down to lunch, the conversation had turned from Screech and Melinda to Lisa and Darren's baby.

'So are you going to try and find out what it is at the next scan?', Kelly asked, remembering the excitement of those times herself.

'Of course I want to know so I can start shopping for it.'

'And have you thought of any names yet', Jessie asked.

'No we decided to wait until we know for sure whether it's a boy or girl.'

'This may come in handy for you then. I forgot we still had it', Kelly handed over a book of baby names to Lisa.

The kids were bored of all the grown up conversation and asked to be excused from the table as soon as they finished their Christmas pudding and went to Ben's room to play on his X-box.

'Kids aren't the only ones that can have fun, you all enjoyed the sing a long last night, so I could go and get the karaoke machine out.'

The karaoke machine had been Sophie's Christmas present a few years back, but she had soon lost interest in it.

'It's about time this thing got some use', Zack plugged it in.

They passed the afternoon away with karaoke and by early evening everyone was exhausted and slumped out on the sofa's in front of the Christmas specials on television, most of which were either rubbish or repeats of stuff they had all seen before, but they were all too worn out to care.

Lisa had fallen asleep on Darren's lap in the lounge chair, Zack and Kelly were sat cuddled at one end of the sofa dreading starting the washing up, especially the stuff that couldn't go in the dishwasher and had to be done completely by hand. Jessie and Slater were cuddled up on the other end of the sofa, Slater wondering when Jessie would next work really late at the office so he could spend the evening watching the DVD box set of Steven Segal films she had bought him for Christmas. Jessie was thinking about her Dad and the Christmas she had spent at the hotel with him and Lesley a few years back.

What none of them noticed was Screech had taken Paul and Sophie and Ben in to the kitchen, shut the door and got them going on the dishes.

'Right, your parents have given us a lovely day', he looked at Sophie and Ben, 'so lets surprise them, not just with the dishes, but how would you two like to come and stay at mine tonight?'

'Can I bring my new violin?'

'Of course you can Ben. Your parents have given us a lovely Christmas, so lets give them some time alone, the deserve it. Now the we've got the dishes done, why don't you go and get your things together'

When Screech went back in to the lounge to tell Zack and Kelly what was going on, the had both fallen asleep, so he told Slater to tell them when they woke up. Screech left with the kids just before Darren and Lisa left for home.

'I guess we should make a move too Jessie, give these two some peace and quiet for a change.'

'Okay', Jessie got up and gently prodded Kelly and Zack awake.

'Listen, thanks for a lovely day, its been fantastic. Lisa and Darren just left, Screech has taken the kids to his place for the night and Slater and I are just leaving, so your all alone. Enjoy.'

'I can't believe they all left', said Kelly.

'What great friends we have. Do you realise we are alone on Christmas night for the first time in thirteen years. We can do what we like, when we like.'

'Maybe not on the floor though, the pine needles from the Christmas tree. Here is fine though', Kelly kissed Zack , as they proceeded to enjoy their first Christmas night alone for more than a decade.


	21. Chapter 21

-1_Disclaimer:-I do not own Saved By The Bell, neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines referred to from the show. The all belong to NBC/Peter Engel productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. Please note none of the storylines in this chapter are meant to air any personal or political views. Neither are they in any previous chapters of this story. Everything written is for the fictional purpose of the story only._

Chapter Twenty-One

Boxing Day (26th December)

It was tradition that the Slater family got together on boxing day. Slater's parents now had a three bed roomed retirement condo right by the beach and Jessie and Slater were looking forward to a relaxing day before they had to return to work.

'Dad said he had a surprise for us, I wonder what it could be.'

'Well Slater , your too old now for him to be trying to send you to military school.'

'I don't think he has ever got over me not going in to the army.'

'Come on Slater, I'm sure your parents are proud of you anyway. You managed to talk your Father in to joining the gym yet?'

'No, but Mum finally joined up. Dad says he had enough of all that training in the army.'

When they arrived at the Slater household, there was already two cars he didn't recognise in the driveway. But someone had seen them pull up and the door opened. Slater had the shock of his life when his sister Janine walked out of it..

'Hey big brother, I bet your surprised to see me', Janine hugged her brother.

'Pleasantly surprised Janine, its so good to see you', Slater was overwhelmed with relief that his sister had made it home, but the relief didn't last long as she had more news for them.

'I've come home for a couple of weeks , because I'm going back Slater. We've done so much in that village, I can't desert those poor women and children now', Janine had tears in her eyes as she thought of the dreadful backward village she had left behind and how lovely all the poor women and children were there.

'What about your army career?'

'I managed to get an admin posting in the same village in which I was volunteering. I can still volunteer in my spare time. I have to Slater, life is awful for these people and I have to help them.'

'You told Mum and Dad?'

'I told them when I got home last night. I'm going back out the week after new year.'

As the Slater family sat down to lunch later, Slater realised just how small this family gathering had become since all his grandparents were gone now and so many relatives lived too far away to come along. The Aunt and Uncle that had come from Tijuana he didn't really know that well and they always took the long drive home straight after lunch. He wondered why they ever bothered to show up at all. It wasn't like the family Christmas's he had known in his teens, except the fact he had Jessie at his side still, just like he had through his high school years.

Later on when Slater and Jessie were alone in the lounge with Janine, while there parents were seeing his Aunt and Uncle off, Janine talked of the work she had been doing in Afghanistan and as Jessie listened to the stories she had to tell it really made her want to cry.

'You're a stronger person than I Janine, your so brave'.

'Thanks Jessie, but sometimes I don't feel brave, I just feel helpless. I almost feel guilty for sitting here enjoying myself visiting my family.'

Jessie and Slater looked at each other and thought Janine was going to break down any minute.

'Janine, your doing a wonderful thing. Don't feel guilty for coming to visit your family', Jessie told her.

'But what if he gets her while I'm not there', Janine put her head in her hands and broke down 'I should never have left her. I shouldn't be here. Her husband might kill her next time.'

'Janine, what are you talking about? Tell us', Jessie urged.

'This lady in the village, she is a lovely lady and she has the nastiest, most violent man I have ever known for a husband. He beats her and her children black and blue. I've been taking them to our centre while he is out working, but one day he got home early and she wasn't there. And when she did get home, he beat her black and blue and said she was never to leave the house when he was due home from work again. But she does, she gets away when she can and comes to see me with her children every afternoon, but each time she leaves earlier and earlier because she is so scared of him coming home early on purpose hoping to catch her. There are no schools nearby and there never has been, so I'm teaching her and her three children to read and write. I know we are told not to get personally involved but I couldn't help it. God knows what he is doing to them now. It is so primitive out there in that village and they treat women like nothing and I feel so sorry for them, that's why I've got to go back. Sorry guys, I didn't mean to turn your Christmas to doom and gloom.'

'It's okay Janine, its just so nice to have you home here for a while. Do you know how much we worry about you every single day?'

'Slater, I know I've been a worry to you since the day Mum and Dad brought me home from the hospital.'

Slater smiled at one of his earliest memories, his Mum introducing his little sister to toddler Slater, he was a big brother now and would always need to look out for her.

Once Janine felt better, they sat down and played cards with Slater's parents. It proved late night card sessions at college had done Slater proud, he won almost every hand of every game they played and the Slater parents laughed at their fully grown children bickering over it, just like when they were kids. It was just what everyone needed.

Boxing day Screech dropped Sophie and Ben back with Zack and Kelly late afternoon.

'Screech , what you done to my kids? They look exhausted.'

'It's all down to Paul. We spent the morning down at the squash court again. Then we all went to the beach and played volleyball. Never mind them Zack, I'm exhausted myself.'

The Morris family then spent another evening watching re-runs of Christmas specials on the television. Even Ben was too tired to do any violin practice for the first time ever.

Over at Lisa's , Darren had, had a call and was needed back at work urgently, so he was booked on the first flight to Chicago in the morning.

'Don't worry, I'll be back home here with you before those new years eve bells chime.'

'You had better be Darren, I'm going to miss you so much.'

'What, with all those designs you've been working on? You won't even notice I'm gone.'

'I doubt it. Berry is getting in to town tomorrow. It fell through with his welsh guy, surprise, surprise, so I may go for a wild night on the town with him.'

Darren gave her a worried look.

'Darren I couldn't. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I am so tired all the time. It will be nice to see Berry though. We will probably just go for dinner or catch up, before he goes off to hit the clubs and find himself a man for the new year of course.'

'Berry Dawson, never a dull moment.'

'You should know by now Darren, that Lisa Turtle only ever hangs out with cool people', Lisa kissed him goodnight.

As another Christmas holiday came to a close, Jessie and Slater said goodbye to Janine, Slater wondering if he would ever see his little sister again. Jessie thought it hadn't been such a bad time as she thought it would after all. Christmas was never going to be the same now her Father was gone, but Slater had done his best to make sure she had a good time as she could. She would be the first to admit though, she was looking forward to getting back to work and her usual routine.

Zack and Kelly as much as they loved their kids, wondered when the next time would be they ever got to spend any time alone together at Christmas again, probably when both Sophie and Ben had gone off to college. Zack then spent the rest of his Christmas break from Bayside studying for his teaching qualification.

Screech spent the rest of his break, learning to play Squash with Paul and having his son beat him every time.

The last day before school started again Ben saw the 1980 movie '_Fame'_ on the television and loved it so much, he watched all his Mum's box set of the series. He then announced when he graduated sixth grade, he didn't want to go on to a normal junior high but to a performing arts school like the one in the TV show.

'Ben I'm not even sure we have any of those kinds of schools nearby.'

'Yes we do Dad, I googled it and there is one three miles away. It's called Lisa Myers school of the arts. Lisa Myers is a retired musician that runs the place', Ben opened his laptop and showed his parents the online brochure.

It all sounded great for Ben, but Zack and Kelly were only interested in finding out the tuition fee's, they knew stage schools were far from cheap, but they couldn't let Ben down.

'Maybe we can work something out Ben, but don't get your hopes up okay, your Mum and I will have to talk about it.'

At least Ben went to bed happy as Zack and Kelly went to the page that told them about tuition fee's. They discovered there were scholarships available. They would read more about it and then tell Ben in the morning.

This was just a short chapter to round off the first season.

_Well that's the end for now. I am going to write a second season of this story and hope to get the first chapter up soon. It was getting so long, I thought I had better stop here and then start writing it as a second season. Thanks for all the reviews._


End file.
